


As Any She Belied By False Compare (Part 2)

by Kinako



Series: As Any She Belied By False Compare [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Jaws of Hakkon Spoilers, Love Triangle, M/M, Pregnancy, Tresspasser Spoilers, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinako/pseuds/Kinako
Summary: This is a non-canon retelling of DA:I from beginning to end with far more emphasis on the relationships between the principal characters than on the specific quests from the game. The main plot points are the same, but who is involved, how things are resolved, and the resulting implications may be different.Part 1 covered the part of the story that occurs in Haven and ends at the revelation of the existence of Skyhold.Part 2 is unlikely to make much sense if you have not read Part 1 (there is a brief summary of Part 1 in the starting notes).





	1. The Steep and Thorny Way to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1 and 2 take place on the way to discover Skyhold.
> 
> Chapters 3 and 4 take place in the Fallow Mire.
> 
> Chapters 5 through 8 happen in Frostback Basin and concern events covered in the Jaws of Hakkon DLC. You could skip these chapters if you wanted to avoid Jaws of Hakkon spoilers, but the Inquisition members learn things about spirits and the Fade that impact the rest of Part 2. You don't need to have played Jaws of Hakkon to understand these chapters (everything is explained as we go).
> 
> Chapters 9 through 13 happen in Skyhold.
> 
> Chapters 14 and 15 take place in the Dales.
> 
> Chapters 16 and 17 Lead up to the ball at the Winter Palace.
> 
> TLDR (spoilers for Part 1!): Gim and Lando are both Heralds, and both come from the Lavellan clan, but Gim is half dwarf. Lando is now married to Cassandra, and Gim is investigating a relationship with each of Varric and Solas (not too much intimacy so far—mostly kissing and holding). Gim is a spirit medium who has taken oaths to not harm anything but who is very proficient in healing and defensive magics. She knows who Solas is, and she’s fine with it (she has kept all his secrets, so no one else knows, but Lando, at least, knows that Solas is more than he appears to be).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the destruction of Haven, the Inquisition is on the way to Skyhold.

Once Skyhold was more than a desperate hope or a purported delusion, many looked back on the trek through the mountains as planned bonding, an opportunity for growth, and a crucible of faith. During the trip, even the faithful found nothing so clear. Tempers were high, progress was as slow as the nearby glaciers, and doubt was rampant. At least Gim had the advantage of knowing that Skyhold existed and would work for them, but that was the only part of the travel time about which she was sure. 

One morning, after most of the traveling, Gim awakens in an empty tent. The night before, the tent had been full, but for all the honest communication taking place in it, it might just as well have been empty. Once Gim’s eyes are focused and she is sure her companions are all gone again, she huffs her cheeks out with an exasperated puff of air and briefly flops back down on her back. Immediately she sits up again and prepares to go outside. As she wraps her feet, she thinks about her companions.

Varric and Lando are _always_ hunting. They sometimes take Krem or Dorian, but they never invite Gim. Feeding the traveling village is serious business, and Gim feels guilty for wishing that the mountain game was just a little more difficult to find: Lando knows how useful Gim can be in terms of finding animals to target. Every night when they return with the dressed meat, the triumphant hunters are perfectly friendly to Gim, but they—like everyone else in the original party—behave so _carefully_. Gim would describe Varric’s behavior towards her as distantly affectionate. She notes he tells no Ghinan stories, although she understands that this might have less to do with his feelings than the complete lack of privacy in the evening camps.

Cassandra is always grateful to Gim for the continued monitoring of her growing child, but things between Lando and Cassandra feel much more superficial than they ever seemed before the evacuation of Haven. Gim can’t shake the feeling that she could _make_ things better between them, even though she knows intellectually that Cassandra and Lando should be allowed to manage their own relationship.

As for Solas, Gim thinks he is avoiding both siblings, but it is hard to tell with Lando’s constant absence. Solas still comes to Gim’s Thaig, but even there he avoids serious conversations. He does it politely, by directing Gim to the importance of their research into how to help Lando deal with the mark. Gim’s greatest fear is that Solas knows there is no way to help Lando—that he is just leading her through all this research so that Gim will accept the inevitable. She doesn’t want to confront Solas with this fear, and so the result is a series of almost perfunctory interactions. 

Gim sighs. As she forcefully moves her thoughts away from these heavy topics, she finishes preparing to leave the tent. As she works, she becomes aware that her spirit’s attention is strongly focused away from camp. As soon as she raises the tent flap and steps out, oppressively deferential Andrastian workers led by Cullen start dismantling the tent and loading its contents into a wagon. Gim greets them and tries to act casually friendly, but they remain formal.

Cullen, icily correct, nods and says, “Herald.” He does not meet her eyes. The workers with him are exhibiting that worshipful gaze that is all too common since the night of the singing. Someday she is going to have to fix this—at least with Cullen—but for the moment she lets it pass and heads off in the direction of her spirit’s interest. She is thankful Cullen allows her to go off alone. Lately everyone acts like Gim is not capable of taking care of herself.

As she walks, Gim takes a moment to appreciate her surroundings. The air is clean and crisp, and the white of the snow, the blue of the sky, and the mottled gray of the stones are beautiful. Gim has spent most of her adult years in warmer climes and flatter landscapes; she is stunned by the drama of the mountains. Every view is different and every view is splendid in a way that raises her spirits and touches her heart. If it were not for the problems inherent in moving the population of Haven to a place none of them—excepting Solas—have seen, Gim would enjoy this trip. It is true that the altitude, the cold, and the terrain are problems for the travelers, but Gim can keep everyone healthy, and they are finding enough food. 

Gim doesn’t have to go far before she senses Cassandra in a small maze of ice-covered rocks. Before Gim can spend much time wondering why Cassandra so clearly wanted privacy when she came here, she realizes she is not _just_ sensing Cassandra: Cole is with her. This is a surprise. Cassandra is usually very quiet when near Cole.

As she walks up to where Cassandra and Cole are, Gim carefully makes more noise than usual. As she rounds a boulder and sets eyes on Cassandra, Cassandra smiles at her briefly, but she keeps addressing herself to Cole. Cassandra, showing signs of having to battle to stay calm, says, “Cole, I did not understand the part about their having so many helpers.” 

Gim sits next to Cassandra and prepares to help with whatever this communication problem is. Cole is nodding happily. Cole gestures to Gim and says, “He had her and she had him. And so many more. Beyond Faith, beyond the wolf, beyond the stone. _He_ called me ‘Boy.’ I helped.” 

Oh. Gim is going to have to explain a few things to Cole about what is and is not fit for conversation. For the moment, perhaps she can make this better. She says, “Cole is saying that there were enough people helping the two of us; that Chancellor Roderick needed him.”

Cassandra looks like she has some understanding but not enough. She takes a deep breath and lets it out before saying, “Cole, the Chancellor was dying, whether or not you helped. Gim and Lando were in danger of dying and _would_ have died without help; if they had died, things would be so much worse.”

Cole is showing signs of being distressed. He says, “ _He_ called to me.” His eyes move to Gim. He continues, “They did not call to me. He called to her and to you; you did not call at all.”

Gim pats Cole’s arm and says, “You are right, Cole, and you are right, too, Cassandra. Things didn’t get worse. While we are traveling, we can talk to Cole about how we work, and we can learn to rely on him and vice versa. But on the day of the battle, Cole hadn’t been with us for long. We hadn’t had time to work things out. We didn’t call to him. We mustn’t make him feel bad about that.”

Cassandra’s eyebrows shoot up into her hair. Her eyes move from Cole to Gim and then back to Cole. She says, “I apologize, Cole. Gim makes it easier to understand you.”

Cole says, “But you have Faith,” and looks at Cassandra expectantly.

Cassandra looks to Gim, and Gim raises one eyebrow and then looks pointedly at Cassandra’s ring. Cassandra says, “Oh! Faith does not talk to me much, Cole.”

Cole says, “It does. It talks all the time. You hear more than most.”

Cassandra blinks a few times, shuts her open mouth, and then says hesitantly, “Oh. Oh, thank you, Cole.”

Cole nods and then blinks away. Cassandra flinches, shakes her head, and says, “I don’t think that I will become accustomed to that.”

Gim takes Cassandra’s left hand—touching both Cassandra’s flesh and the emerald in her ring—and brings up her glow. She says, “I don’t know. You have grown so much since I first met you. I think you are capable of anything.” After a pause, she continues, “And your daughter is growing. As far as I can tell, she is perfect. Her heart is beating. Faith agrees that all is well.”

Cassandra’s eyes are wide and soft. She places her hand over her lower abdomen and has the attitude of listening. Something about the look on her warrior friend’s face reminds Gim of how she reacted on first meeting Faith, and there is no doubt in Gim’s mind that Cassandra views her daughter as a miracle. So why have things been so stilted between Cassandra and Lando?

Gim’s good sense wars with what she knows _must_ be true, and after a bit she can stand it no longer. She says, “Cassandra, you know Lando hasn’t changed since your wedding day—he didn’t make those people sing.”

Cassandra looks mildly disappointed and significantly more guarded when she looks up. Gim can tell she shouldn’t have said anything. Cassandra must recognize Gim’s sudden regret, because her expression softens and she squeezes Gim’s hand. Cassandra says, “I believe you once told me that the most difficult tool for you to use as a healer is patience. I’m afraid that is the only one of your tools that will work here.” After a moment she smiles at Gim again and says, “Do not worry. He is my husband; I am his wife.” Gim will have to leave it at that. 

Cassandra stands first and offers her hand to help Gim rise. They walk briskly back to the camp because they are each generally very busy at this time of day. As usual, it appears that the wagons are nearly ready to go. Gim knows that there will be foods distributed from one of the wagons while they walk. The progress is so slow that Gim could sit back down on that rock that is still warm from her body heat, meditate for two hours, and still casually catch up with the wagons before it is time to stop for the night. Gim is thinking about where she can be of most use: She could check on the livestock; Fiona had been particularly grateful when Gim helped her horse. She could reassure the traumatized, or she could look for people in need of healing or other small magics. Gim thinks the most important thing she usually does is walk with the advisors and exude confidence that they are all headed to safety, so she follows Cassandra towards the front of the procession.

As Gim and Cassandra near the head wagon, Iron Bull, who doesn’t even look cold, despite the fact that he is wearing thin striped pants and no upper-body clothing but a shoulder harness, walks towards them calling, “Boss! Have a moment?”

Gim is in the process of saying yes when she catches sight of Cassandra’s face, which has become completely stiff. Cassandra says, “Good morning, Iron Bull. Please excuse me, I must find Leliana.” Gim grabs Cass’s hand and squeezes it briefly before she can leave, and then she turns to Iron Bull. The two of them walk in the direction of travel, but they veer off to the side, out of earshot.

Iron Bull says, “I tried to talk to you a few times in the evening, but your men ran interference. If you really don’t want to talk to me, I don’t need to push it, but I have some suggestions.”

Gim crosses her arms across her chest, cocks her head to stare up at Bull, and says, “As I am sure you know, each of my men has a different reason to keep you at arm’s length, but _I_ have no reason to do so. I didn’t live in Kirkwall during a Qunari invasion, and unlike them, I am not worried that you think I need to have my mouth sewed up and be assigned an _Arvaarad_. While you could report things to your leaders that would endanger my life, I imagine such reports would also endanger your life.”

Bull doesn’t look happy. He mirrors Gim’s posture, although he is of course looking down and not up. He says, “They make allowances for those of the _Ben-Hassrath_ who have to deal with _Basra_ I will expect some re-education before I can see other Qunari. None of that keeps me from serving the Qun.”

Gim says, “I wouldn’t expect it would. But your service to the Qun doesn’t mean you would gain by hurting me or by violating the code of the mercenary. Besides, I value your opinion.” After saying this, she gazes up to him with what she hopes is a receptive look.

“You like me, hunh?” says Iron Bull with the ghost of a leer about his face. “Too bad you seem to have your hands full in that department.” Gim rolls her eyes, as expected, and Iron Bull continues with, “Your mentioning Kirkwall puts me in mind of one of the things I want to say: I think you are mistreating one of the Inquisition’s strongest assets: Commander Cullen.”

Gim sputters out defensively, “Cullen! Mistreated? And I thought you were perceptive.” She shakes her head in disappointment at the last.

Iron Bull responds instantly with, “I _am_ perceptive, and I’m a good listener too. Do you have any idea what that man has been through? When are you going to stop penalizing him for taking longer to adjust to taking orders from someone who has a demon inside her—someone who claims to be taking us to an invisible fortress?”

“I haven’t given him any orders!” roars Gim.

“Well why haven’t you?” says Iron Bull, with equal passion.

Gim is ready to yell back, except...what? She blinks, shakes her head, stares up at Iron Bull and, much more calmly than before, says, “What? He’s the Commander of the Inquisition forces and one of the advisors of the Inquisition. I’m an accident with a besmirched hand.” She raises her left hand to show him as she talks.

Iron Bull scoffs. He says, “Don’t give me that pile of dracolisk dung. Maybe you two were an accident once, but no more. Not since you and he marched out to sacrifice your lives for the good of the Inquisition and then fought your way back. You know this. I’ve seen your response to the gratitude and reverence the townsfolk give you. You don’t like it. Well maybe you should stop thinking about what you like and start thinking about what the Inquisition needs. The biggest problem for the Inquisition right now is not losing Haven—it’s at the top. You’ve got no leader. No inquisitor.”

Gim furrows her brow and tries hard to think. This man is from a foreign culture, but that doesn’t mean he is wrong. She says, “We have many leaders.”

Iron Bull says, “And I am sure it was very reassuring for all these newly homeless people to see all of them fighting like harpies.”

Gim knows he is right about that. She sucks her teeth a little. She says, “Are you saying Lando and I should be the Inquisitors?”

Iron Bull says, “You could do that. I don’t think it would work well, but you could. You need one person in charge when you fight a war. You need someone willing to make the hard decisions and then live with the consequences. It could be either of you, but if you think about it for long, I think you will see...what I see.”

Gim says, “And what you see is that I am creepy, secretive, and I clearly push Lando to the front of any tense situation.”

Iron Bull says, “I wouldn’t put it that way, but I’ve seen who does the talking when diplomatic behavior is called for, and I’ve heard from Krem and others what happens when you go rogue.”

Gim winces. He has a point. She says, “Even if Lando were the Inquisitor, he would still be eager to take direction from me, from Cullen, from all of us.”

Very slowly, as if he is trying to explain something to a child, Iron Bull says, “That is what leaders do.”

Suddenly very tired, Gim says, “Is that all?”

Iron Bull says, “I have a few more minor items, but we can talk about Krem’s divided loyalties, the mercurial nature of spoiled Vints, and how secretive Solas is at another time.”

That is quite a list. More things to worry about. She tries to think of something to say, but she ends up just staring up at Iron Bull.

He must see her disquiet, because he says, “Oh come on! You are doing a lot of things right—you and your tall brother—but you didn’t strike me as the kind of woman who needed to be praised for every productive choice. Just know, when we finally get somewhere where we can purchase drinks, the first round is on me.”

With this he slaps her on the back and walks back towards the line of travel. Gim watches him go and realizes she actually feels better. Has it come to this? Did she really take more comfort from that tiny bit of reassurance after being so roundly taken to task? Did that gigantic spy really make her feel better than her own brother has lately? Gim thinks about it, and she thinks her elevated mood is in response to having someone be brutally honest with her.

Suddenly, Gim’s need to talk to Lando is overwhelming. She and Lando need to hash a few things out, and they need to start clearly acting to help the Inquisition, as an organization, heal. They can do this. Gim is good at healing things; she just never thought of healing an entire downtrodden organization before.

Gim starts running towards the livestock, trying to figure out who she should take with her. If she rides out with four horses and someone to escort Varric back, she and Lando can have a talk and formulate a few plans.

Gim feels much better. Clarity is a wonderful thing. The question is, how will Lando feel once they have their talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism welcome here or via email to kinako.aooo@gmail.com.
> 
> Much thanks to my new beta, terriblygenuineguy.
> 
> Much thanks to LonelyAgain who restarted my stalled engines and got me writing again. I hope some of you who read me are still out there.


	2. The Shade of Melancholy Boughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some decisions are made about Inquisition leadership.

Lando stays sitting on a rock after Gim walks away. She was making sense—not that Lando is pleased that she got her ideas from Iron Bull—but there is no way he would agree to such obligations without discussing everything with Cassandra. He sits and gets his thoughts together while he waits for his mate to join him.

He is optimistic. When he had looked up and seen Cassandra and Gim riding up, his heart had lifted. Things _have_ been stilted between Cass and him, but nothing was actually wrong between them: he was just waiting. He has been trying to give them each space to think and adjust before they have the big conversation; he hopes she is ready now.

Lando sees Cassandra walking towards him, and he stands. She is clearly nervous, but just as clearly, she wants to talk. She walks into his arms and he presses his forehead against hers. Lando says, “Gim says that I need to be the Inquisition leader—the Inquisitor.”

Cassandra looks relieved. Lando guesses that this is because he is being direct. She says, “There is precedent for such a title. The original Inquisition arose 800 years ago during the chaos following the First Blight, and the leader was called the Inquisitor. That organization evolved into the Seekers and the Templars.”

Lando feels his lip curl skeptically. He says, “Well, then that organization would hardly have approved of me: an elf with an apostate sister.”

Cassandra, trying for a lighter tone, says, “We know little of the last Inquisitor, Ameridan. Some believe that he died fighting a dragon, so perhaps he would approve of your choice of consort.”

Lando shakes his head and nearly spits the word, “Consort!” in derision. He paces a few steps away and then suddenly grabs Cassandra’s hands. He says, “You are so much more than my consort. You are my mate; I am your husband. What is wrong with continuing to lead as we are, with advisors and a traveling party to act on the decisions of the entire group?”

Cassandra’s face is showing an expression Lando knows: this is the expression for delivering unwelcome news. She says gently, “Is it that you do not believe that the Inquisition needs a single leader to inspire and to prevent dissent, or that you do not want to be that leader? You were willing to give your life to save the people of Haven—the people of the Inquisition—but you are not willing to lead the people you saved?”

“I see the way they look at me,” says Lando very quietly, “but they also look at Gim that way. Can we not continue to be the Heralds of Andraste: Mark-bearers and figureheads?”

Cassandra says, “I think you know that you stopped being mere figureheads a long time ago. We now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you.”

Lando, continuing with his earlier cynicism, displays his marked palm and says, “He came for these, and now they are useless to him, so he wants Gim and me dead. That’s it.”

Cassandra nods her head in partial agreement. She says, “The anchor has power, but it is not why you are still standing here. Your decisions healed the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creature’s rival because of what you did. And we know it. All of us.”

Lando, feeling the weight of the losing battle says, “What _we_ did! Not what I did alone.”

Cassandra says, “She would be dead were it not for you.”

Lando says calmly, “As would I be without her.”

Cassandra says, “No one is saying she is not important. She is—she will be—crucial to our success. But she cannot give orders that will cause harm, and we both know that there is going to be plenty of harm to go around. She is your sister; I am your wife; We will both support you in this. The Inquisition requires a leader: the one who has _already_ been leading it. You.”

As a last attempt, Lando asks, “Do the other advisors agree with your offering this to an elf? Are you quite sure you know what you are doing?”

Cassandra lip rises into her familiar crooked smile. She says, “If the advisors are truthful, they would admit to being terrified of handing this power to _anyone_ ; I am more terrified handing it to my husband. But I believe it is the only way. All will follow you. To most of them, being an elf shows how far you have risen—how it must have been by Andraste’s hand. What it means to you—how you lead us—that is for you alone to determine.”

Lando, resigned, steps forward to put his arms around Cassandra’s waist. He says, “Alone?”

Cassandra mirrors his stance and drops her arms around Lando’s waist. She says, “Your word alone will be supreme for the Inquisition, but never doubt that I will be beside you. Your family—your clan that you have created—will be beside you. I believe you should meet with the other advisors alone from now on—that you should be the only member of the traveling party that confers with Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen. But you will have all our advice whenever you wish it.”

Lando says, “And when we two are alone? Must I command then?”

Cassandra looks wicked now, and so very desirable that he wonders if they can reasonably take time right now… His thoughts return to the present as she says, “Only when you wish to, my husband.”

Lando strokes his gloved fingers along the side of her face, finishing with his palm holding her chin. She pushes her face against his hand as if she were a cat. He says, “Is this why you have been so distant since the singing?”

She drops her eyes briefly and then looks up into his face. She says, “I needed you to come to these realizations on your own. Gim has tipped our hand, and no matter what you say, I can see that you can realize that you must step up.”

Lando inhales loudly through his teeth and says, “ _You_ say this. It is hard for me to believe that Cullen agrees.”

Cassandra says, “I am not saying this was easy for him, but he agrees that you should be Inquisitor. Consider the only other alternative and think what Cullen would have to say about _that_ choice.”

Lando takes a deep breath, presses his lips together in a reflective smile, and snorts. He says, “So what do I do now?”

Cassandra says, “Nothing needs to happen now. You can keep up your daily flight away from camp with Varric—the people see that you labor for their comfort. When we have a new base, then we can make it official. Gim says were it not for our incredibly slow travel, we could be there now. Perhaps we should ask her for more details.”

With this, they each keep one arm wrapped around the other’s waist as they turn and walk back to where Gim and Varric are waiting. As they get closer, they see that somehow Solas has joined them. He seems to have brought an extra baggage horse.

As they walk up, Lando calls, “ _Savhalla_ , Solas!” Solas looks pleased, but he is using much more of his mysterious elven mage persona than Lando is used to seeing of late. Gim is looking at Solas like she isn’t sure she is happy to see him. At least her arms are crossed and her face is carefully neutral. 

Solas has his complete attention on Lando. He calls back, “ _Savhalla_ , Lando. When I awoke from fresh dreams of our destination and later found that Gim and Cassandra had gone to find you two, it seemed that it was time for the five who started this journey together to see our new home in the waking world. It is near. Let us scout to the north.”

Lando looks at the three in front of him. Varric looks like he is watching a performance, Gim looks like she might like to argue, and Solas is waiting to see what Lando’s response is. Everyone is waiting on his decree. Well, he had best get used to this.

Lando stands very tall. He says, “An excellent idea, Solas. I am sure the entire cavalcade will benefit from reports that we have laid eyes on our new home. Let’s get moving.”

Lando looks at Gim, and for a moment he thinks she will object. But she shakes her head and walks to her horse. Next he looks at Varric, who looks highly amused. Varric says, “About time,” and walks after Gim. Solas merely nods, stays on his horse, and slowly follows after the two walkers.

Lando turns to Cassandra. He says, “Shall we mount up?” Only after he finishes his sentence, he notices that there is moisture at the corners of her eyes. 

She throws her arms around him, hugs him hard, and says, “You are a gift to me—to Thedas—my love,” and then she urges him towards their horses.

Lando knows there are many things to work out, but for the moment it is just his four favorite people traveling with him, and it is reassuringly familiar. He is with his clan. He has his woman at his side. How hard could being the Inquisitor be?

Perhaps everything will be easier at Skyhold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, no one has the knowledge gained from _Jaws of Hakkon_ at the time of this story. (Possible spoiler: that is going to change, very soon.)
> 
> Comments and criticism welcome here or via email to kinako.aooo@gmail.com.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta, terriblygenuineguy.


	3. The Game’s Afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallow Mire.

As their travels bring them nearer and nearer to the Fallow Mire, Gim muses about Skyhold.

Gim feels guilty about just how happy she was to have left the dilapidated fortress. The Inquisition finally had a—quite literally—magical home, and Gim couldn’t wait to gather her traveling party and leave an astounding amount of work for others to do. Not that anyone would have let her do manual labor, anyway. Most of those who came from Haven or Redcliffe continued to look at her with awe and concern, which just increased Gim’s urge to retreat to the company of her particular friends.

Skyhold had definitely been a ruin when the Inquisition moved in, but every day the fortress improved as the flood of workers and artisans made their presence felt. Even as a ruin, Skyhold felt both safer—and at least by temperature, more comfortable—than Haven ever had. Skyhold’s facilities for biletting soldiers and housing visiting dignitaries might not have been useable, but it wouldn’t be long before they were. On top of all that, Skyhold is fascinating to Gim in a way that she cannot share with anyone but Solas and her spirit friends. Solas and the spirits show her what Skyhold looked like in millennia gone by. Elvhen, Humans, and Dwarves have lived here during interesting times, and if Gim didn’t feel so tied by the research on Lando’s mark and how to mitigate its effects, she could have spent months just investigating the local history. 

The ceremony where Lando was officially made Inquisitor would have been more enjoyable if Gim hadn’t known how carefully choreographed it had been. The part where Lando dutifully shouted “The Inquisition is for all!” made her roll her eyes, and the way Cullen whipped everyone into a frenzy of future triumph was a little scary. Regardless of Gim’s cynicism, having Lando declared the Inquisitor had noticeably raised the morale of just about everyone in the Inquisition. Even the advisors had clearly been buoyed. 

For Gim, dealing with the advisors improved significantly once they reached Skyhold. She did have to deal with overly fervent apologies, promises to do better in the future, and intense mourning, but the actual talking with the advisors again felt as natural as it had in Haven. Gim assured all three of them that there is no one to blame, that she will work her hardest to defeat Corypheus, and that she is happy for Lando to be in charge. It was a relief to not have to go to all the meetings in the war room—well, when last seen, more like the war tent. A few times, the traveling party and the advisors all met together, but those occasions had been rare. Cullen had let her heal him, Josephine had quizzed her about her opinions and her comfort, and most importantly, Leliana had repeatedly hugged her.

Cullen hadn’t been the only one who allowed Gim to heal him once they got to Skyhold. Krem had asked if he and Gim could acquire as much privacy as possible so that she could check on his humors and perhaps perform a couple of more cosmetic modifications that would make Krem feel less need to make sure no one could ever see him without his full armor. Gim had been happy to help, and while she didn’t pry about why this seemed more important to Krem now than it had weeks earlier, she did make sure he knew that he could talk to her anytime about anything. The process had been easier than it would have been had she tried to help Krem during that first procedure—before the humor change had been given an opportunity to work on Krem’s body. When Gim was done, Krem’s appearance from the waist up was everything he had hoped for.

When word came of the captured Inquisition soldiers being held by Avvar in the Fallow Mire, Gim was delighted. Not delighted that soldiers were in peril, of course, but delighted to have a fruitful task in an interesting part of the world, in the company of people who just treat her like Gim—and not like the Herald or the Inquisitor’s sister. The relative privacy of the road is especially appealing, and Gim needs a chance to have some serious conversations with her men without worrying about who will overhear something out of context and misinterpret. Well, she even wants to avoid those who would hear things _in context_ and correctly extrapolate. Varric, in particular, seemed to be fretting about something, but whenever Gim tried to ask him about it, he showed signs of trying to hide everything he has ever felt or thought. One time Gim had found Varric in Leliana’s raven area, and he had been particularly squirrelly about why he had been there. Gim has not received a single kiss since the singing: that is a backward slide she would like to arrest.

After everything about the companions’ travel arrangements was settled, the advisors assured everyone that they would have actual rooms to sleep in when they got back. For a bit, it seemed that the advisors were pushing for some of the traveling companions to stay behind in Skyhold, but Lando said that the Inquisitor’s companions were the only people in Skyhold who did not report to Cullen, Leliana, or Josephine, and he was taking all of them with him. Gim had been afraid that Iron Bull would object to Krem continuing to travel with them, but Iron Bull had acted like it was an accepted part of his contract with the Inquisition. Gim went out of her way to make sure Iron Bull knew that neither she not Lando would ever pry at Krem’s loyalties, that they would take good care of Krem, and that they had no objection to Krem reporting back to Iron Bull.

Once they got underway, everything fell into place, even if they were traveling too quickly to be truly comfortable. Dorian and Cole had spent less time with the full party, so there were some adjustments, but things worked out well enough. Gim took up cooking again, Lando and Varric sometimes accepted help with minimal foraging, and many interesting stories were told by the campfire. They kept to three tents. Cole didn’t seem to need a tent—or a place to sleep. 

The first night they had some arguments about watches. Oddly, Gim and Cassandra were against having Cole take all the watches, although for slightly different reasons. Cassandra didn’t trust Cole to not wander off, and Gim didn’t think it was fair to tie Cole down when he might _want_ to wander off. After much discussion, and Cole’s reassurance that he really did want to help, Cole took half the night’s vigil, and the others rotated for the second half of the night. It didn’t escape Gim’s notice that for the first few nights, Cassandra “just happened to be awake” during Cole’s time on guard.

After a few nights, Cassandra had seemed to relax—as had everyone else. There was a lot of joking, and many smoldering looks between Cassandra and Lando. Gim was beginning to think there might be similarly smoldering looks that went from Krem to Dorian; if Dorian noticed them, he gave no sign. Unfortunately for Gim, having received no recent smoldering looks, she was too unsettled to bestow such looks of her own. It is as if her relationships with Solas and with Varric have regressed to before the time they first visited the Hinterlands. Her men have been friendly, but all the work the three of them have put into becoming comfortable with intimacy now means nothing. Gim relishes their company even without kisses, and the traveling party has more important things to deal with, so she does not confront either man.

The party is finally nearing the Inquisition camp in the Fallow Mire, and Gim no longer wonders why anyone would name what is just south of the pleasant Hinterlands farmlands something as negative as “Mire.” Gim doesn’t know whether the water in the air is mist, fog, or rain, but she is sure that it is damp and it is smelly. Even in late morning the light is dim, which makes it hard to distinguish between particularly liquid mud and an actual pool.

Cole is fascinated by the mud. His voice sounds awed as he says, “The mud wants my feet to stay!” Gim enjoys watching Cole as he carefully examines each foot as it steps into the mud and then pulls out of the adhesive sludge with attendant sucking sounds.

Cassandra looks considerably less delighted. She says, “Just imagine how this place gets at the height of summer.” To Gim’s knowledge, Cassandra has not been subject to morning sickness before now. Perhaps the powerful stench of the Mire is changing that. But then, Dorian looks even more upset by the smell than Cassandra does.

Dorian, his face contorted in what looks like an attempt to prevent any air from entering his nose, says, “What do they call this? A ‘bog’? Lovely word,” 

In contrast, Varric doesn’t appear to be bothered by the smell at all. When Gim asks, he says, “No Kirkwaller would be bothered by this mild perfume.”

A few people laugh, but Dorian just looks horrified. In the distraction, Dorian accidentally steps into water up to his knee. As soon as he does, several animated corpses with weapons appear in the water and head for the party. The undead are slow and stupid, so they are not much of a challenge. 

Once the corpses are cut down, Dorian begins examining the remains, which are really just dust and weapons. While Dorian is touching what was left behind, Cole says sadly, “So many old songs under the water.“

Dorian says, “These corpses are not part of the art of Necromancy—at least as I understand it. Nothing other than our actions drew these walking dead here, and no breath of magic remains now that they are gone. The Veil is thin here; demons seeping into every corpse and tree they can.”

Gim says, with concern, “Necromancy? I have not seen you perform Necromancy.” The way Dorian’s eyes widen and search her face tells Gim that Dorian caught her note of disapproval. Gim continues, “Someone left a pathway for spirits to come here; it isn’t just that the veil is thin. There is a curse. The _spirits_ who crossed had no choice—just as if they had been pulled through a rift.”

As soon as she stops talking, Lando adds sternly, “Nor have I seen you practice Necromancy. Not even when we were overrun in future Redcliffe and there were fresh dead near us.” Dorian is now looking between Gim and Lando with a furrowed brow.

Solas says, “Why do you sound surprised? He as much as told you that he does not mind casually enslaving spirits.” Gim spares a moment to give Solas a quelling glance.

Dorian stands up and says, “Now wait just one minute. Anaximander came to me, willingly, to be my mentor. My father took me to the Nevarran Necropolis when I was young. I was having trouble settling into any circle, and he thought it was possible having a rare specialty—at least for Tevinter—would help me. There was no enslavement. As for why you have not seen me act like a Necromancer, I lost access to the Skull that houses Anaximander during an...altercation...with my father, shortly before I left Tevinter.”

Gim says, “Your Anaximander is like my spirit: he provides a link to the fade. Necromancy needn’t be objectionable. It’s like Blood Magic that way. If you do not hurt or coerce in order enact your spells, then, as always, magic is magic. But there is a reason Blood Magic stays to the shadows and that people like Solas don’t like Necromancy. Most Necromancers don’t even consider _asking_ spirits to help them instead of _compelling_ them. As for what you were taught, Anaximander must have been a Necromancer himself when he was alive, and he would have been preserved on this side of the veil by the Mortalitasi. Of course Anaximander believes in Mortalitasi principles, but the way that he coaxes other spirits to animate the dead and fight is the question. From the way you looked when you met Cassandra’s ring spirit, it doesn’t seem that you were overly concerned for the spirits’ wills.”

Krem looks concerned. He says, “Your father took something from you that you traveled all the way to Nevarra to acquire?”

Dorian glances at Krem briefly, and then immediately back to Gim. After a moment of looking at Gim, he seems to think better of it and returns his attention to Krem. He says, “It’s a long story. We didn’t part on good terms.”

Cole is now focused on Dorian. He comes close and he says, “Anaximander would rather be with you. You could invite him.”

Dorian, sounding frustrated, looks around the area, flaps his hands helplessly, and says, “Invite him. Yes, I am sure he would enjoy this place more than I do. Anaximander, please do join me. Of course the Heralds don’t want me to practice Necromancy, but feel free to visit.”

Cole says very gently, “That’s not how you need to invite him.”

Gim says, “You can make him another anchor—another skull—Dorian. And as I have said, we have nothing against willing spirits animating anything. We can find whatever ingredients you need, and Cole and I can help you with the anchor and the invitation.”

Dorian says, “It has to be a Nevarran skull.”

Cassandra, sounding very tired, says, “Of course it does. I don’t know why I ever thought I could avoid the trappings of the Necropolis by leaving Nevarra.” Lando moves to stand by her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Varric, who still has Bianca in his hands, says, “This is all fascinating, but do you think we could postpone this discussion until after we find the missing Inquisition soldiers?”

Dorian says, “Excellent idea. We should continue on our squelching way,” and then he walks in their previous direction with the lopsided gate of someone whose right shoe is full of mud. Gim gestures, and Dorian’s shoe is now dry. He looks up, meets her eyes, and says, “That was polite of you. Thank you.” He is clearly trying to adopt a more even temper.

Solas, who also appears to be trying to be civil, says, “We will want to launder our clothes later. Or burn them.” Dorian gives Solas a wry smile, and the whole party continues on quietly, with each traveler paying special care to where he or she steps.

As soon as Gim notices the signs that indicate the Inquisition camp, Gim sees Lace Harding walking towards them. Lace sounds agitated as she says, “Thank you for coming. Maybe you can solve this mess.”

Gim grabs Lace in a hug, and Lace briefly hugs back before disengaging and facing Lando. Lace says, “Our missing patrols are being held hostage by Avvar, barbarians from the mountains.”

Gim says, “I wouldn’t call them barbarians, but I am surprised to see them in the lowlands. What are they doing in a bog?”

Lace, now visibly torn about addressing Gim or addressing Lando, says, “That’s the thing. Their leader...he wants them to fight you. Because you’re the Heralds of Andraste.” 

Lando comes to stand next to Gim so that Harding won’t have to choose. He says, “What do they have against Andraste?”

Lace says, “Well, the Avvar think there are Gods in nature. As in, the sky has a God and the forest. The Avvar say you’re claiming to be sent by one, and they’ll challenge the will of your God with their own. I think their leader’s just a boastful little prick who wants to brag he killed you.”

Gim says, “It will all make more sense to us if we just mentally substitute ‘spirit’ whenever they say ‘God’. And we’ve dealt with much more fearsome opponents than a group of Avvar led by a braggart.”

Lace looks cheered to hear the confidence in Gim’s voice. She says, “Getting to our troops won’t be easy. You’ll have to fight your way through undead…”

Lando says, “We encountered some near here. I take it they appear repeatedly if we go into the water?”

Lace says, “Yes, and the Avvar are holed up in Hargrave Keep on the other side of the Fallow Mire. Maker willing, the Inquisition’s people are still alive.” At this point, Gim sees Lace signaling to some other scouts who clearly want to consult with Lace, and she waves good bye to the party. Lando leads the way as the party starts moving towards the Fallow Mire castle.

The abandoned huts and the scattering of possessions of the village around the camp are not inviting. Gim doesn’t waste even a second wondering why the Inquisition didn’t just use the buildings rather than pitching their own tents. Everything smells bad, and there are remains of what looks to have been a huge bonfire on the other side of the village from the Inquisition camp.

Cassandra says nervously, “Look. Signs of a plague.”

Solas says, “It must have been a terrible illness. No one’s come to reclaim the land. No one living, at any rate.”

Dorian, his voice a little higher pitched than usual, says, “Do you think the plague is still active? Are we at risk?”

Gim pats Dorian on the rump and says, “We are always at risk, but not to the plague, I promise.”

Varric, munching on an apple as he walks, says, “You may not be in danger of sickening, but your fine green color tells me that you are in danger of losing your breakfast.”

Cole, who has been ignoring the conversation while staring into the fire, says, “They died faster than villagers could burn them. Then no one was left to burn.”

They continue moving through the abandoned homes. They encounter a few undead, but they are easily dealt with at range. As the members of the party move away from the village, they find a system of wooden walkways. The walkways are not dependable, for there are large gaps and rotted slats. Sometimes they are forced to walk into the water. When this happens, the summoned undead are dispatched quickly.

Close to the village, on the main path, they find a standing stone with an unlit sconce on it. Lando asks, “Is that a beacon of some sort?” And in answer, Solas gestures and the sconce is filled with veilfire. Instantly waves of undead attack the stone. Some of the undead are not as mindless as the previous ones, and this fight is longer and more vigorous than any they have had since coming to the Fallow Mire. 

After the fight, Gim thinks that everyone’s mood becomes a little more sober. Lando says, “I wish I knew if the soldiers were OK.”

Cole seems to have taken this as a request. He sounds frantically apologetic as he says, “Everything around is afraid...and wet...I can’t hear the soldiers.”

Gim starts to reassure Cole, but just ahead they see a quiescent rift and a large Avvar man with a huge battle hammer standing by the rift staring up at it. Gim and Lando walk up to him together. He is clearly aware of them, but only turns away from the sky reluctantly. The man looks at Gim, then he looks at Cassandra, and then he looks at Cole. He seems amused. He says, “So, you’re Heralds of Andraste. My kin want you dead, Lowlander, but it’s not my job. No fear from me. And from what I can see, you need not fear them either.”

Lando says, “I thought the Avvar wanted to fight me.”

The man says, “Our chieftain's son wants to fight you. I have no part in that. Rites to the Gods, mending for the bleeding, a dagger for the dying. That’s what I do. Name’s Sky Watcher, and I don’t pick up a blade for a whelp’s trophy hunt.”

Gim says, “You don’t want to be with them?”

He says, “Trying to figure out this hole in the world. Never seen anything its like. They spit out angry spirits. Endless. What the Lady of the Skies is trying to tell us, I don’t know.”

Lando says, “They are caused by the Breach in the sky in the mountains to the north. Some kind of magic gone wrong.”

Sky Watcher says, “I know that, Lowlander. I’m talking about the Lady of the Skies. Do you not know her? Can’t you see the warnings she writes through the bird flocks in the air? You bring your own God’s with you, but it is never wise to ignore the Lady’s warnings.”

Gim has been bracing herself, because she saw signs that Solas was about to make a pronouncement, and she knows how well that usually goes, but as soon as Sky Watcher mentions their “Gods,” Solas closes his mouth and watches.

Cassandra says, “The other Avvar kidnapped an Inquisition patrol. Are they all right?”

Sky Watcher turns to Cassandra and nods in a respectful way. He says, “A few were injured in the skirmish, but they were alive, last I saw them. Someone’s trained them well. They killed more of us than I thought they would. Last I heard, they were in the castle.”

Lando says, “We will close this hole, if you do not need to continue studying it.”

Sky Watcher, for the first time, looks surprised. He says, “If the Lady wills it,” and he moves away from the rift to watch.

With that, Lando turns and puts his hand up. Gim follows, and the rift opens. The few demons who make it through are quickly dispatched, and Lando and Gim put their hands up again. When the rift is closed, Sky Watcher walks back over to them and exclaims, “Lady of the Skies! You can mend the gaps in the air? Your Gods are powerful, and they are helping the Lady. I think my kin are in trouble.”

They politely take leave of Sky Watcher and continue on towards the castle. They encounter many more standing stones, fight undead and wildlife, and they close another rift. They even find another of the artifacts so dear to Solas, and they activate it.

As they near the castle, they begin to encounter groups of Avvar, and although they attempt to negotiate, they are forced to take each of them down. As they near the castle, the undead are thick. Cassandra suggests they run past them into the castle.

They are confronted by more Avvar as soon as they enter the courtyard of Hargrave Keep, and of course these Avvar also refuse to let them pass. As soon as they their opponents are gone, they open the portcullis to the rest of the castle. A few skirmishes later, and they finally find the Avvar leader. 

The Leader yells, “Heralds of Andraste! Face me! I am the Hand of Korth Himself!”

Lando yells, “Hand of Korth, I challenge you to single combat, so that all may know whose God is strongest.” Lando spares a quick and sheepish look over at the rest of the party, but they know not to interfere.

The Hand of Korth has a huge hammer, and he relies too much on his strength. It doesn’t take Lando long to use his greater maneuverability to dodge to the side and then neatly decapitate his opponent. The other Avvar immediately raise their hands in a gesture meant to indicate that they see this conflict as over. 

When the Hand of Korth is dead, Gim and Cole move immediately to a locked chamber off to the side. Varric picks the lock, and opens the door. There are five Inquisition soldiers behind the door—Gim does not know any of them. The woman who is clearly the ranking officer greets them with, “Heralds of Andraste!” while trying to look authoritative. Gim can see how relieved she is—even more so when Gim immediately approaches the two of the soldiers that are most hurt. The wounds are nothing that Gim can’t fix. The soldiers will need rest and food, but they will survive. 

Lando says, “The Avvar will be no trouble now. Is everyone all right?”

The leader says, “Yes, your worship.The injured will need rest, but we can return on our own.”

Lando says, “No need. We will escort you back to the Inquisition camp at Fisher’s End.”

One of the injured Gim is tending whispers, “I can’t believe the Heralds themselves came for us.”

Immediately, the other injured man whispers back, “I told you they wouldn’t leave us.”

Gim smiles as she finishes enough healing so that the party can get all the soldiers back to the Camp. Cole approaches Gim and says, “They are happier now.” Gim nods. It makes her heart lift when Cole is pleased. Having a spirit on this side of the Veil is such a treat for her. As she is finishing up, Sky Watcher approaches.

Sky Watcher says, “Your Gods look after you, Heralds.” He looks at the men Gim has tended and nods. He expresses a great deal of interest in Gim’s tools, but he does not say anything about them and he does not touch the tools. Finally he says cynically, “I saw the brat lying still without his head. His father, Chief of our holding, would duel me for the loss—if he cared enough.”

Gim says, “The Inquisition has a purpose your chief lacks,” as she packs up her gear.

Sky Watcher says, “Is this why the Lady of the Skies led me here? To help heal the wounds in her skin? Do not think all Avvar as stupid as that whelp you just slew. Your Inquisition could benefit from the wisdom of the great chiefs. I could show you a hidden path to Frostback Basin that would be of use to your Inquisition. You could introduce your Gods to our Holds. Both of our peoples would be the stronger for it.” 

Gim looks up to see Lando standing behind Sky Watcher, listening. Gim says, “I am one of the Heralds, but he is the Inquisitor. He will have to decide.”

Lando raises an amused eyebrow at Gim. She can tell he never really expected her to defer to him. He says, “Tell me more about this route through the Frostbacks.”

Sky Watcher says, “It could shave more than a hand of days off of mountain travel. It would allow you to reach the lowlands on either side of the Mountain Father’s spine with more haste.”

Lando is silent for a moment. No one interrupts the silence. Lando looks down on Gim, and she knows he can tell how much she wants to visit these Avvar and meet their “Gods.” Finally he says, “I would appreciate it very much if you showed us this pathway and introduced us to your Holds.” Looking past Lando, Gim sees Cassandra silently pressing her lips together and flexing her jaw muscles. She will adjust.

Sky Watcher is oblivious to this. He nods and says, “Aye. I will join you. Let me make peace with my kin, and I will travel with you.

Gim feels her heart soar. She has wanted to make friends with Avvar augurs for as long as she has known of them—to experience how these humans commune with spirits without lyrium, harrowing, or circles. Lando sees her elation and he runs his fingers through her hair and smiles. He did this for her. She hopes it will also help the Inquisition.

Gim can’t wait to spend more time with Sky Watcher and the other Avvar augurs. For the moment she helps the Inquisition soldiers collect themselves. Each soldier gets an escort from the party to help him or her walk. Cole and Gim move between the soldiers, talking to them and tending them. The soldier who was hurt the most begins to cry, and Gim starts to ask everyone to stop, but the soldier indicates that he is fine, and he just wants to get back to camp.

Gim wants to get back to camp too. Back to camp, where she can prepare for the coming trip to Frostback Basin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are off to meet the Jaws of Hakkon!
> 
> Comments and criticism welcome here or via email to kinako.aooo@gmail.com.
> 
> Much thanks to my new beta, terriblygenuineguy.


	4. ‘Tis mad idolatry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night spent in the Fallow Mire before beginning travel to Frostback Basin.

The progress back to the Inquisition camp at Fisher’s End is slow. Lando isn’t talking to anyone; he is too busy arguing with himself about if it was the right decision to take the secret route to Frostback Basin rather than to return to Skyhold. Even though he can tell Cassandra is watchfully tense, he is still happy to have her walking beside him. Dorian, Varric, and Krem are cheerfully talking to the newly rescued soldiers, and Gim is peppering Sky Watcher with questions. Cole is flitting about near Gim and Sky Watcher; Sky Watcher is paying much more attention to Cole than he is to Gim.

Halfway back to the Inquisition camp, Scout Harding and several subordinates show up. Lando watches with quiet joy as the previously captured soldiers and Harding’s scouts reunite with embraces and a hastily swiped tear or two. It is a moment that can make up for many discomforts and dangers. Lando only hopes that Harding will remember this when he has to tell her that he isn’t immediately returning to Skyhold.

As soon as Lace checks in with all the soldiers, she falls into step with Lando. This time Gim hangs back and allows Lace to greet Lando without interruption. Honestly, Lando thinks Gim is adjusting better to his being the voice of authority than he is. 

Lace says, “Good to see you safe, Inquisitor. You have successfully freed all of our people, and we are grateful. I will be preparing a report for the Spymaster this evening, and I will give it to you for your review before I send it.” After sparing a quick glance towards Sky Watcher, Lace continues, “Can you tell me what I should report of the Avvar who were holding our people?”

Lando says, “Once we killed the leader, the rest of them yielded. That man, Sky Watcher, disavowed the aggressors even before our confrontation with the leader, and he has joined the Inquisition. He is going to show us a quick route up into Frostback Basin, where we may perhaps acquire more allies. He says the route will decrease our travel times from Skyhold to the lowlands of both Ferelden and Orlais.”

Lace crosses her arms across her chest and gazes up at Lando with a skeptically furrowed brow and a tilted head. Lace glances over at Cassandra for a moment as if she is expecting Cassandra to let her in on the joke. Cassandra does not react. Lando braces himself for Lace’s disapproval. Lace opens her mouth to say something, apparently thinks better of it, closes it again, shakes her head, and then says, “Did you know that Frostback Basin is my next posting?” Of all the things Lando might have imagined Lace saying, that is not on the list.

Lando must look stunned because Lace continues with, “Oh. I take it you didn’t know. This comes out of one of Josephine’s projects to curry favor with the University of Orlais, and thus the Empress. I am meeting a Professor there: Bram Kenric. He is studying the last Inquisitor, Ameridan, who was seen in that area hundreds of years ago. There are rumors of rare ingredients and important historical artifacts in the region. If you can find more allies there, I am sure the other Advisors will be interested as well.”

Lando is awash in relief. He knows in his heart that pleasing Gim was too much a part of his decision about their near future, but the decision appears to have been the right one—or at least not a terrible one. When he looks over at Cassandra, he sees that she now looks more relaxed, and she is shaking her head in apparent wonder. Somehow that doesn’t reassure Lando. He suspects that in the future he will make decisions that will be influenced by Cassandra’s hopes and needs, or Varric’s, or even Dorian’s. He will have to be careful, but the needs of his party members _are_ part of the balance. Maybe he should worry just a little less.

He turns to Lace again; it is clear she has been watching him think. He says, “Will you be able to travel with us, or do you need to stay here—or perhaps to escort the released soldiers to Skyhold?”

Once again, Lace looks unsettled. Lando puts out his hand and stops her. Cassandra stops with him, but the rest of the travelers continue on to the Inquisition camp. Once the others are out of earshot he says, “Please tell me what is making you uncomfortable, Lace. I may be Inquisitor, but we are friends, aren’t we?”

Lace says, “It is no secret that your party is jealous of its privacy. I would not want to impose. I will need to travel with at least two more.”

Lando says, “That’s no problem. You have been a regular part of our travels from the beginning, and this time we will have a true outsider—Sky Watcher—traveling with us. Bring a tent or two for the three of you and Sky Watcher, and we will be delighted to have you. You scouts know all about our sleeping arrangements. I doubt we will shock you. You have always made us comfortable in the Inquisition camps; now, we can do the same for you. When can you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning we can all be ready to go, Inquisitor,” says Lace. Lando gives her his best pleading eyes, and she adds, “And while we travel in such informal circumstances, I will do my best to remember to call you, my friend, Lando, but only after we leave camp, Your Worship.” Lace is clearly trying to hide her smile, but Cassandra openly smirks. 

Lando figures that is good enough, and he slaps Lace on the back, saying, “Message received, Scout Harding. Proceed.” Lace grins at him before she runs off to catch up with the rest of the party. Lando turns to Cassandra.

Cassandra, who has reached to hold his hand, is looking at him with awe and appreciation. Such looks are fine in...other contexts...but right now, it is just annoying. He knows what she is thinking; they’ve had this argument before. He says, “If the Maker is influencing my decisions, he is doing it via providing me with common sense, an inquiring mind, and appropriate companions. Not every decision I make is _blessed_. I would much prefer that you help me examine my reasoning than you assume I am infallible. And for the record, at this point in time, I suspect there is very important work we could do to aid the coming fight with Corypheus in every single region of Thedas.”

Cassandra has gone from looking at him like he is a miracle to looking at him like he is pest in record time. She makes her usual snort of disgust, pulls her hand out of his, and turns away from him to follow the others back to camp. As she walks away, without facing him, she says, “‘Infallible’ is not a word I would use to describe you.”

Oh well. Lando hopes her annoyance will pass quickly. Did he disrespect her beliefs in some way? Perhaps he should talk to Gim about this. Of course, Cassandra is unlikely to appreciate his consulting Gim about their relationship—which just makes him want to talk to Gim more. He is grumbling to himself when he realizes that he much prefers the complexities of figuring out happy family life than he does figuring out how to save Thedas. This instantly cheers him up, and he walks the rest of the way back to camp in a better mood than he would have thought when Cassandra made her exit.

When he is almost back to camp, Gim, obviously pleased and excited, joins him. She is bouncing as she says, “His name isn’t really Sky Watcher, though he _is_ a Sky Watcher. Calling him that is like calling you Inquisitor. If we want to be friendly, we should call him Amund. He’s an augur—or he was an augur. Apparently his relationship with his Chief and his Hold are now somewhat ambiguous. He thought I was Solas’s apprentice because I have a spirit with me and Solas doesn’t. He wants to know how we got our God Marks and why yours is so much bigger.” At the last, she is waving her left hand in the air.

Lando waggles his eyebrows at Gim and says, “Did you tell him everything about me is bigger?” Gim, as expected, backhands him across the shoulder and snorts in mock disgust. A little more seriously, Lando says, “Well, I see we will have plenty to talk about on the trip. I don’t think you should mind being called an apprentice; you like learning more than anyone I have ever met.”

Gim nods, but she keeps talking about Amund. “He seems to be uncomfortable. I mean, you invited him to join the Inquisition, and he said yes, but from his point of view, you are the Thane of Skyhold, and he doesn’t understand his position, since you clearly already have an augur. I think it would help if you talked to him.”

Lando hopes the wave of exhaustion that hits him at her words is not evident to her. He says, “I would be happy to. By the way, speaking of learning, Lace and two other Inquisition agents will be traveling with us. It turns out Lace has been posted to Frostback Basin to help some Orlesian professor.”

Gim’s face, already alight, shows signs of imploding from joy. Lando laughs and says, “I’ve never seen anyone be this happy in a place that smells this bad. And no, I don’t know if you will get to meet the professor; why don’t you go ask Lace?” 

Gim careens off with boundless energy, and Lando closes his eyes and covers his nose with his palms, forming a tent. Then he presses his palms completely together and raises them over his head, smoothly moving into a one-legged pose that Gim has told him is good for granting peace. When he opens his eyes, he sees Cassandra standing, staring at him with soft eyes. He gives her what he hopes is the same look, and she walks towards him.

As she nears, he opens his arms, and she walks into them. She touches his forehead with her own. After a moment of portentous silence, she says, “Before every fight, I ask for _His_ guidance. I ask to be reforged into an instrument of His will. You seem to be an instrument of His will without trying. I must learn to help you in the way you wish, and not in the way I would wish. I know you have … difficulties.”

Lando says, “But you know that...sometimes...I like difficulties.” At this she pulls out of his arms and graces him with her delightfully crooked smile.

Cassandra chooses to not respond to his implications. Instead, she says, “Dinner awaits, and they will not start without you.” She takes his hand, and they walk to the center of the camp, where everyone is waiting and there are seats for them on a well-placed log.

The scouts bring everyone stew, and while it isn’t the best food he has ever eaten, it is hot, and it does not smell of bog, which makes it quite delicious. There is even ale, which Lando drinks only because that lowers the chance that he has to drink any of the local water. Krem and Varric display great interest in the ale and ask immediately for more of it. Dorian taunts them with their interest in imbibing such low spirits, but Lando doesn't notice that Dorian drinks any less than the other two.

While passing out the food, Lace introduces Lando to the two additional agents who will be traveling with them: Lieutenant Farrow, an elf from Denerim, and Scout Jace, a human from Val Royeaux. Lando and Cassandra smile and are polite, but Jace and Farrow quickly move off to other tasks.

After the edge is taken off of everyone’s hunger, Lando turns to their Avvar guest. Lando says, “Gim tells me that I should call you Amund. We are about to visit your homeland, and I hope you will not be dismayed by any unthinking rudeness that is rooted in our different cultures. Perhaps you can tell us how to properly address your kin as we travel.”

“I have no fault to give, Lowlander. Pardon, Lando—Inquisitor Lando. If the Gods favor you, who am I to say nay? I have met a few of your Elven people, though I must admit that oft times such meetings have involved steel and blood. My hold had good relations with the dwarven folk of Orzammar, and we understood each other right enough.” 

Lando feels his eyebrows go up. “Had?” he asks.

Amund nods sadly. “Our hold-beast sickened and died,” he says. “Nothing in life endures, but we cannot be Thunderclap Hold without Thunder. We performed the rites. We invited a new God, but the Lady did not answer. With no hold-beast, our Thane is only a chief, and his oldest son grew foolish with shame and ambition. You have met the brat, and he is no more.”

Lando says, “What will your chief say to us, if we meet him?”

Amund says, “Morvan? He has no quarrel with the Inquisition. He has joy only in combat now, and he had sent his son to battle Tevinters; it is no fault of Morvan’s that his whelp thought there would be more glory in attacking your people. Morvan will follow the ways. He may call for duel, or he may smear your holding walls with goat’s blood. In either case, he will follow guest-right if approached respectfully.” Lando notices that Dorian and Krem are very attentive when Amund mentions “battling Tevinters,” though neither says anything.

Lando begins to notice a blue glow in his peripheral vision. He knows what this means. He says, “Amund, Sky Watcher, I think a spirit has something to say to you.”

Lando turns to Gim, and as the blue seams run across her skin, she steps into the open center of their camp. All eyes are now on Gim, and everyone stays seated except for Amund, who jumps to his feet. Gim’s form blurs and grows, and as the seams withdraw, there is now a gigantic bull druffalo in the middle of the camp. Lando can’t remember one of Gim’s spirits taking on the shape of an animal before.

Amund, wide-eyed, steps carefully forward with a hand out towards the druffalo. In a reverential whisper, Amund says, “Tordenskrald!” The druffalo stamps its forefoot and moves its head up and down a few times as if nodding. The air seems colder and cleaner with the druffalo here. Amund says a few more things to the druffalo, but Lando understands none of what sounds more like guttural mumbling to him than anything else.

Suddenly, Cole is standing next to Amund. Cole says, “ _You_ did nothing wrong. Your chief’s son wanted a more fearsome God. The people of Thunderclap still have a purpose, and He is pleased to see you with His friend.” The druffalo shoves Amund in the chest hard enough to knock him off balance. Amund immediately rights himself and reaches to scratch the druffalo’s gigantic head where the plate meets the hide. The druffalo lifts its head to snort into Amund’s hand, backs up, and the blue seams come and go—leaving Gim in their wake.

Everyone seems frozen as Gim reappears. Lando looks about, and the Inquisition personnel look stunned. Even Lace has her mouth hanging open. As soon as she sees him looking at her, Lace closes her mouth, stands, and walks casually over to Amund. Lace says, “I know you have all had a long day, and there will be much time for talk tomorrow as we travel. May I show you to your tent, Serrah?”

Amund looks at Gim with an expression that Lando interprets as loss, but then he sets his jaw, gives an almost bow indicating respect, and turns to follow Lace. The rest of the Inquisition scouts and soldiers disappear, following Lace and Amund.

Once they leave, Varric comes up to Gim and says, “You just happened to choose a druffalo to carry around today?”

Gim looks wistfully sad. She says, “Valor. I am carrying Valor. And because it had spent time as a hold-beast, it seemed a wise choice for my spirit today. Valor wanted to reassure Amund, but I fear Valor and I have only confused him.”

Cole says, “Loss transformed and future clearer. His view of you ripples and changes, but he sees his Lady’s favor. If he knew the language, he would name you Elgar’falon—a high honor.”

Solas looks quietly grim. Lando says, “You ok, Solas?”

Solas says, “I can’t help but reflect that these Avvar, who your people name barbarians, do a better job of honoring the ancient principles of the Elvhen than any modern elf does.”

Gim’s voice sounds a little impatient as she says, “Not all the ancient principles are deserving of honor.”

Solas nods. He says, “No, they are not. But sometimes it seems only those precepts that are not worthy of honor have survived.” Gim takes Solas by the hand and leads him out of the camp. Cole follows after them.

Once they are gone, Varric says, “That is the most angsty elf I have ever met, and I’ve spent years traveling with Fenris, so that says something.”

Lando says, “Well, both of them spend a lot of time investigating ancients in the Fade. It doesn’t surprise me that he, like she, mourns the loss of some of what the ancients had. Gim will talk to him. He will be ok.”

Varric rolls his eyes, purses his lips, and says, “Yes, I am sure he will be,” and then he returns to Krem and Dorian and the half cask of ale that had been left for them.

Lando turns back to Cassandra and says, “I wish Lace had shown me where our tent was.”

Cassandra smiles, stands, pulls him to his feet, and says, “Fortunately, she showed me.” She leads him to their tent.

As she pulls him inside the tent, Lando says, “Please, lie to me if you have to, but tell me tomorrow will be less complicated.”

Cassandra, his fearsome mate, says, “It will be. I will _make_ it be less complicated.”

Lando doesn’t doubt it for an instant. He spares a moment to feel sorry for anyone who tries to thwart Cassandra’s plans as he begins to unwrap his feet. Then, Cassandra is kneeling before him, unwinding the long straps and pushing him back so that he is lying across their palette. He is content. And then, he must be contentedly asleep, for he remembers nothing more that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism welcome here or via email to kinako.aooo@gmail.com.
> 
> Much thanks to my new beta, terriblygenuineguy.


	5. Into Thin Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gim considers the days of travel now that the traveling party is about to decend into Frostback Basin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text in _**bold italics**_ is in some language other than common.

When Gim awakes in her Thaig the night before the descent into Frostback Basin, she doesn’t immediately leap out of her bed. Her waking attention has been fully consumed by others during their winding travel up into the mountain peaks. A moment of quiet reflection on what she has learned of the Avvar will help her later when she arrives at her first Hold.

Gim has been delighted to have an opportunity to learn about the Avvar, their beliefs, and the way they find it normal to interact with spirits. However, learning from their Skywatcher has been a challenge. Amund started out treating all of them with unfailing—and rather stiff—politeness. As Gim rode alongside him, it was clear that he was fascinated by every single member of the party, but he asked no questions.

Their resident Sky Watcher’s stiffness seemed to relax a little once he had seen the members of the traveling party giving each other a hard time. He smiled at the jokes, and grinned whenever a back was slapped or a prank was played. Lando noted Amund’s appreciation of physical interaction, and on their first stop to set camp, Lando had asked Amund if he wanted to spar. Everyone watching could tell that Amund took it as an honor, but the Avvar called a halt once it became clear that Lando was a formidable warrior and would win the bout. After, Amund retreated again into politeness. 

Since that first night, Amund has also sparred with Krem and Cassandra, and after each bout, he repeated the polite aftermath. Gim couldn’t quite shake the impression that Amund thought he was sending a clear message with his politeness, and the message he was sending was not the same as the message anyone in the Inquisition has actually received. What messages have the Inquisition members been unthinkingly communicating to Amund? Have the messages been in the best interests of long term collaboration?

Gim had never expected to feel so unsure in her dealings with an obviously friendly individual. What should her response be to Amund’s curiosity when he seems determined not to pry? She started by trying to verbally convince him that he could ask about anything he wants—either about her abilities or about what he called “Lowlander ways”—but Amund still did not ask questions. Furthermore, the looks he gave Gim while she was trying to reassure him gave her pause. Eventually, she decided to just explain anything he showed even the mildest interest in. It’s no burden—she learns just as much from his reactions to her explanations as she does when he answers one of her questions. And that is another thing: while he didn’t want to ask his own questions, he clearly welcomed hers. Any attempt to ask him why he doesn’t ask questions was met with open-eyed blinking and a befuddled countenance.

Gim has tried to regulate things so that she did not feel that she was asking more of him than she volunteered, but she had no idea if she expended this effort to any purpose. As for the other members of the traveling party, none of them have been as fascinated by Amund as Gim has been, but they greet him and talk to him as the day progresses. Solas, Varric, and Lando were the party members who spent the most time near Gim and Amund, but they were not overly talkative. Dorian and Krem usually kept their distance. Krem was respectful if Gim called him over, but if Gim called for Dorian to join them, Dorian pretended not to hear. Gim often caught Dorian’s eyes following Amund, and Dorian never turned his back on the Avvar. Something about Amund’s casual glance past Dorian told Gim that he had noticed Dorian’s stance as well.

Gim was aware that there were people in the party other than Amund that she should have been paying attention to, but she almost saw her own Inquisition members as an encumbrance. She wanted to spend all her time on her intense study of their resident Sky Watcher. At least she has completely stopped worrying about kissing and intimacy with Solas or Varric. All that will wait; she senses no schism. For their part, her men seemed relieved that her attention is elsewhere, and everyone in the whole party threw her amused and tolerant glances as they watched her talk with Amund—and of course they seemed most amused when Gim felt most frustrated. Although he does not seek them out, Gim has seen Amund sharing conspiratorial glances of amusement with Solas, and then eventually with Varric. Gim thinks Amund would have done the same with Cole, Cassandra, and Lando—if he didn’t feel a barrier. Gim isn’t quite sure what the barrier is, but she thinks it has something to do with belief or chain of command. 

Gim tried to ask Amund about his perception of their chain of command, but he gave non-committal answers. Even Amund’s reactions to what he called their “God marks” was odd. He has seen them close rifts, so he must have known that both she and Lando used their marks to close the rifts, and yet he treated Lando’s mark as worthy of fearful respect, but he was willing to touch and examine Gim’s mark with no sign of fear.

Amund continued to be fascinated by Cole and by Cassandra’s ring. Gim tried to explain a bit about the ring—including that they did not want to draw attention to it—but the only part of her explanation that seemed to hit home to Amund was that the ring was Bride-price, and that Lando must be a powerful man to have acquired a mate worthy of such a price. Cassandra had overheard some of that conversation, and she had seemed to enjoy taunting Lando with the truth of the Sky Watcher’s observation. When Cassandra learned that Amund assumed that Lando captured her from Nevarra, she told Amund, “No man forces my hand,” but Amund just nodded with wry appreciation.

As for Cole, every time Cole spoke, Gim had the impression that Amund was doing his best to remember every syllable that Cole uttered. This was especially amusing when Cole was trying to reassure Amund. One time Cole said, “Your kin are no danger to them,” and Amund looked frightened. Gim thought Cole wanted to make Amund forget, but she asked him not to. This caused Amund’s eyes to open so wide that Gim could see white all the way around his irises. Gim might have been tempted to say that Amund was afraid of Cole, but it probably more accurate to say Amund was awed by Cole. Cole’s existence and clear intent to help the Inquisition seemed to have impressed on Amund that the Inquisition is a worthy ally with a blessed cause, although Gim thinks the three rifts they closed on the way up into the mountains probably would have been enough: Amund is completely sure that the Inquisition—whether or not it knows it—serves his Lady of the Skies. Given all these reactions, Gim eventually deemed it best to not manifest fully around Amund; manifesting as his old holdbeast might not have been wise.

Amund continued to speak well of dwarves. He initially assumed that Lace and Varric were from Orzammar, but he showed no disappointment to have his understanding corrected. When he found out Gim was part dwarf, his armor of civility seemed to drop a notch. Lace wasn’t comfortable talking to Amund much, which made it painful for Gim to spend much time with the scout. Gim adores Lace, and normally she would have loved the opportunity to travel with her, but she couldn't bring herself to stay away from Amund for long. When she did tear herself away from the Sky Watcher, she enjoyed Lace’s company—she even liked Lace’s companions Farrow and Jace—but she will have time in the future to spend with Lace, and the same may not be true for people of the Avvar. Gim and Farrow had limped through a tortured conversation where Farrow, born in the stifling poverty of an alienage, attempted to ask Gim about Lando’s proud bearing and how he managed to grow up as a non-Dalish elf outside of an Alienage, but Lace dragged Farrow off as soon as Gim started looking uncomfortable.

While Amund has been cordial to everyone in the party, he seems most relaxed when he interacts with Varric. After the first night that Amund got to down a tankard while listening to Varric’s stories, Amund took to calling Varric, Skald—storyteller. Varric’s stories around the campfire have always been a delight, but Gim has enjoyed Amund’s reaction to Varric’s stories almost as much as the stories themselves. Gim didn’t even mind hearing again about many adventures from Kirkwall, and she would be willing to bet rather valuable things that at some point in the future, Amund will make sure many other people hear these stories repeatedly. Varric took Amund’s appreciation as his due; he did not tell any more of the Ghinan series.

Amund kept up his policy of no questions even with respect to healing, despite his evident hunger for healing knowledge. Gim has found trying to teach him what she knows about healing to be rather...frustrating. True, Amund wasn’t as knowledgeable as Gim about anatomy or technique, but he was intelligent and eager to learn, so Gim figured that would be no obstacle. Amund’s access to the Fade was not as broad as Gim’s, but much of what Gim is good at has less to do with extraordinary magic and more to do with her studies of the techniques of the Elvhen. Amund didn’t mind when Gim talked about the techniques, but she had a hard time explaining anything that required sensing the state of the patient. Furthermore, Gim noticed considerable discomfort on Amund’s part when Gim tried to talk about how she learned these techniques by studying the ancient Elvhen. She finally decided to just try to pass on the knowledge and not how she acquired it. She caught another look between Solas and Amund the day she decided to drop any description of the Elvhen, but the meaning behind that exchange seemed to be far from amusement.

As for how she told Amund about the techniques, she started by explaining each of her tools and then trying to guide Amund through scanning another person and determining what problems might exist. Unfortunately, Amund was unwilling to scan any of the party members, so Gim tried to get him to scan himself. Amund appeared to be trying to scan himself, but he did not want Gim to touch him during the scan, and he reported nothing he learned. So, Gim moved on to talking about techniques that required no access to the Fade. This approach made Amund much more comfortable. Gim tried to pretend to treat Amund or Cole, but healthy people can only help so much in terms of being stand-ins for those wounded or ill. Once she tried asking her spirit to manifest with a broken bone, but the spirit didn’t understand the purpose of the play-acting well enough, and Amund had been too transfixed by the manifestation to pay attention to the medical lesson. That was the last time Gim tried manifesting in front of Amund.

So far, the only clear success has been the description and partial demonstration of Gim’s small set of tools. She has made Lando promise that he—or Varric—will try to make a set for Amund if they get access to materials and a forge. She had to fight her urge to just gift Amund with the complete set—replacing hers when the opportunity presents itself. Amund is still an unknown quantity, and she can’t risk being less effective under possible future pressure.

When Gim had gone to sleep, she had known it was their last night all together. Lace, Farrow, and Jace will be parting from them later today so that they can take the direct path down to the camp where Lace will be meeting the Orlesian professor. On the other hand, Lando has decided to take the main party directly to Amund’s people, as advised by Amund and endorsed by Lace. “We are in their territory, and the professor’s investigations will be impossible without Avvar good will. Your help in securing safe passage and assistance is crucial,” Lace had said when asked if she needed Lando to go to the Inquisition camp before a Hold.

Having finished her review of the recent past, Gim climbs out of bed. First things first, so Gim goes out to thank Learning for all its help in the waking.

As she gets outside, she sees that Learning is wearing Gim’s face and body, but it is wearing full Avvar leather attire and some rather scary black and white face paint. Gim can’t help smiling as she wonders what Amund would think of this appearance. She wishes she knew enough by now that she could guess if he would be flattered or insulted to have her wear the trappings of his people.

With a calm voice, Learning says, “Always there is more to grasp.”

Learning knows everything. She doesn’t need to smooth anything over or cajole anyone. Gim says, “I’ve spent so much time frustrated. I just don’t know how to approach him.”

“He has learned; you have learned. Frustration is part of it. You beings protect your minds and emotions through enforced inertia. It is the way. I thank you for showing me this so purely. Anything I can give you is yours for the asking,” says Learning.

Gim says, “I just want to understand him. I want to know how he takes us and why he does the things he does.”

Learning says, “As we are, we have trouble separating the man from his people: his predilections versus Avvar customs. I will investigate.”

Gim feels something relax in the middle of her upper back. She says, “I would be so grateful for any insight you or any other spirit can help me with.” 

Learning nods and becomes more transparent as it walks away. Gim can barely see it when she feels Solas arrive. Solas hasn’t visited her Thaig lately. Her attention has been too entrapped during the day to ask him about it, but now he is here.

As Solas walks up, he graces her with a dipped head and a warm and sheepish grin. He slows as he approaches, scanning her face for clues. When he is almost close enough to reach out and touch her, he opens his arms and flashes his eyebrows up in inquiry. Gim melts into his arms and leans her head against his chest. She says, “Oh, Solas…” She is sure there is more she is going to say, but nothing comes out. She lets the frustration of the day leak out of her as she nestles into him.

He says, “Da’ean, I thought you were content to interact with the Sky Watcher. What is this, now?”

She pulls away enough to look up at him and says, “I don’t understand him. I don’t know if I am offending him or even if I am convincing him that I am a danger he should eliminate.”

Solas croons soothingly while playing with the curls at the side of her face, “You doubt too much. He is not so difficult to understand. He has a model of the world, and you threaten that model. He sees signs that his Lady favors you, but you fit into no niche he understands. He is cautious—torn between optimism and fear. I suggest you take Patience with you for the morning, or perhaps Compassion.”

“I wasn’t sure I should bring another Compassion,” says Gim.

Solas says, “Cole will not mind. He is no longer purely Compassion. Cole is unique. Do not worry about him. His changes are not corruption—or at least they are not wholly corruption. He is safe with us.” 

Gim grabs his hand and leads him slowly back into her great room. She says, “Why are you so much more affectionate here than in the waking since we left Skyhold?”

Solas gently swings her arm as they walk along. He looks up, and to the side, and finally he stops, turns towards her, and grabs both her hands. He says, “It is easy for me to lie about facts in the Fade. I could show you events in the Fade that never happened—even that could never happen—but lying about feelings is something else. If I showed you a scene by the sea when I was angry, it would be an angry scene. Even were there no beings in the scene, the scene would tell my state. Here, in your space, I cannot lie to you in any way.”

Gim, not knowing if she should be hurt, says, “You have been lying to me? Why?”

Solas says, “Not lying so much as...damping. It isn’t a good time for open affection. It wouldn’t be fair.”

Fair. That sounds like something to do with Varric. Or perhaps something about Lando’s new role, and thus hers. She doesn’t think she wants to hear about it. She says, “And that’s why you haven’t been here? Because it wouldn’t be fair?” When Solas nods, she says, “Then why now?”

Solas smiles, traces the curled index finger of his right hand down her cheek and says, “Because you are a very loud thinker, and because I am a very selfish man.” He wraps his arms around her and leads her to the seating in front of her hearth. Once they are seated, he continues, “My days have been spent waiting for the release of sleep, and when the night fades and I feel my body waking, I am sad. Now I am here, and I am more alive than I have been for days.”

Gim says, “If anyone but a Dreamer said that, we would think him heartsick.”

Solas winces slightly, and then he turns his warm grey eyes to hers and says in Elvhen,“ ** _Are you saying you do not wish to share your home?_** ” Gim feels herself blushing. In Elvhen, via the use of _Vhen’an_ , he is asking if she loves him, and more, because of her birth name, it sounds as if he is asking if she will give herself to him. She does, she would, but … does that mean he wants her to choose, now? Is this part of the courting he mentioned in their last night in Haven?

Seeing her reaction, Solas pulls her to him, ducks his head to give her one gentle, intimate kiss, and then says soothingly, “Nothing has changed, _Vhen’an_. I am not impatient. We will discuss this further when we return to Skyhold.”

Gim realizes something and goes still without leaving his arms. She looks up to see a question in his eyes. She says, “Wisdom is here.”

Solas kisses her brow, and unhurriedly stands, with Gim joining him. When Wisdom comes through the door, she finds Gim and Solas standing, facing the door, waiting for her. Wisdom hugs each of them and then grasps Gim’s hands. She says, “I believe you should wake soon, and I would like to ask you a favor. Would you take me with you today? I would like a chance to greet your Avvar companion, privately.”

Gim blinks. She asks, “ _Should_ wake? Privately?” She hopes she doesn’t sound as shocked as she feels. Wisdom has never asked to go with her before.

Wisdom says, “No one beyond the three of us,” she says, while looking between Gim and Solas.

Gim says, “Of course.” Wisdom immediately starts walking towards Gim’s focus. Once the door shuts, Gim says, “Did she mean we will be awakened, or that we should wake?”

Solas says, “I think she means that we should go now.” Gim nods, hugs Solas once more, and he fades out of her Thaig. 

Gim shrugs to no one in particular, and closes her eyes...to open them to a dark tent dimly lit by a floating mage orb. 

Gim joins Solas in quietly donning warm clothing and foot wraps. They both exit the tent, but all they find is quiet and dark. Gim feels Wisdom’s attention clearly, so she starts walking in that direction with Solas following. When they are well out of sight or hearing of anyone, they find Amund leading his sweaty horse towards the camp. He is clearly returning from more than a casual stroll. When he sees them, he stops and waits.

Once they get close, they greet Amund, who is looking as if he has been caught doing something he knows they will not like.

Amund says, “Keeping watch for me, lowlanders?”

Gim says, “We didn’t even know you had gone. A friend asked us to wake and to speak with you privately. I am curious, though.”

Amund tilts his head and crosses his arms over his chest. He says, “Friend?” 

Wisdom is asking, so Gim starts the manifestation. The seams run, and Wisdom’s form begins to materialize, but something is different. When Gim looks at the arm she can see, it looks transparent, and there are ethereal birds flying in a circle over her head. Amund’s mouth drops open, his eyes squint as if to protect him from too much light, his color goes to ash, and he drops to his knees, Gim looks past Amund to Solas, whose face is tense and watchful. 

Wisdom starts talking. If Gim concentrates on the sound, she does not recognize a single soft, guttural word. She feels the meaning though. Wisdom is saying, “ _ **My Skywatcher, you have heard me well. The ones with whom you travel—the ones who would heal they sky—they are dear to me.**_.” Wisdom reaches down and caresses the crown of Amund’s head. When her hand comes away, it leaves behind one long blue feather lodged slightly off of center in his thick, white hair. Amund looks up into Wisdom’s eyes, but he does not speak. 

The blue seams run, and Gim regains possession of her body. Amund stays kneeling, and he does not speak. Gim moves to stand by Solas. She doesn’t want to interrupt Amund. This has to have been a profound moment for him. She whispers to Solas, “Should we give him some privacy?”

She thought she was quiet, but Amund stands, turns to face her and says, “There will be time for me to consider this; before you leave me, honor demands that I tell you where I have been.” Gim and Solas wait politely. The silence is not uneasy. The night is cold, but the sky is clear and the moons are shining. Gim could stand next to Solas, breath the sweet air, and casually muse on the exact relationship between Wisdom and the Lady of the Skies for hours. After a while, Amund says, “Your Inquisition is too powerful. I could not watch my Chief’s honor end his life. I met with him and convinced him to choose anointing your Hold rather than dueling your Thane. None of them will remain in Frostback Basin.”

Gim feels silly for the wave of loss that washes over her. She says, “So we are not going to a Hold in the morning?”

Amund says, “Of the two largest Holds in the Basin, one has the possibility of welcoming you. I will suggest to Lando that we should visit Frostbear Hold. It is nearest to the Inquisition camp. The other Hold does not commune with outsiders. Tell all your people to be on alert.” With this, Amund continues leading his horse to the place where the horses are picketed, leaving Solas and Gim alone.

Gim is filled with questions she would love to ask. She stops the first question before it is even fully formed in her mind, because asking _Wisdom_ if an action was _wise_ is pointless. She feels Wisdom laughing inside her. Finally, she says, aloud, “Should we return to sleep until morning?”

Solas nods and says, “It promises to be a momentous day.”

Gim wonders if their Avvar friend thinks that. How could the rest of the day be more momentous to him than what just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism welcome here or via email to kinako.aooo@gmail.com.
> 
> Much thanks to my new beta, terriblygenuineguy.


	6. The Natural Fool of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition members arrive at Stonebear Hold.

In the end, after listening to all of Amund’s advice, they picket the horses by the water and walk into Stonebear Hold as a group. Lando, walking with the remote confidence of a god, keeps pace with Amund at the front of the pack. Each party member knows to keep hands off anything that could be considered a weapon and to not stare or challenge.

As for the people of the Hold, they seem to have been given instructions similar to the ones Amund gave Lando, and the only interest in himself or his party that Lando detects is decidedly covert. There is some sort of competition going on in the heart of the hold. Lando winces when he hears Cassandra ask a little too loudly, “What is that commotion?” Her tone is contemptuous, and Lando is unsurprised when he hears Gim whisper about leaving the talking to Lando. Cassandra has learned enough to not be openly dismissive of those who value spirits, but she clearly still thinks of the Avvar as savages who haven’t seen the truth about the Maker.

The commotion is a climbing competition between what looks like an ordinary Avvar and another man who is clearly from outside the Hold. The outsider is dressed in a style now familiar to Lando because of the string of dead Avvar dressed in this fashion that his traveling party has left in their wake: this man is a member of the Jaws of Hakkon.

Amund nudges his arm and subtly looks towards a dais where a man and a woman preside over the competition. The woman looks like she belongs in the Hold, and Lando guesses that is Thane Sun-hair. The man is dressed in the same style as the climber from outside the Hold. Lando guesses that this is Gurd Harofsen, the Hakkonite leader. Gurd’s demeanor is menacing, and while the members of the Hold are cheering on both climbers in their strongly-accented brogues, Gurd makes many disparaging comments about the Stonebear climber. The Stonebear Thane does not cheer for either climber. She is silent when Gurd says her climber looks tired, and she is noncommittal when he obliquely threatens her if she does not join the Jaws of Hakkon.

Eventually, the Frostbear climber reaches the top first, and then Svarah finally speaks. She says calmly, “Hask Fishersen has taken victory in the sight of the Lady of the Skies. Parve, you owe four rams to Hask, not three. Wind lift your oaths to the Lady of the Skies. And hand the rams over come sunrise.”

Gurd responds in a menacing tone that belies his words. He says, “May your people be as strong as your Hold-beast.” Lando turns to look at Gim for a moment when he hears this; he knows her look of silent rage well. When Lando looks back at Gurd, Gurd says, “This is not my Hold, Lowlander. I will not shed your blood here. You will face the full might of the Jaws of Hakkon soon enough.” 

In response, Lando grins manically—as if Gurd has offered him a rare treat. Gurd doesn’t mistake Lando’s air of anticipation, and for a moment, Lando thinks he sees hesitation, but then Thane Sun-hair speaks, and Lando turns a more friendly face to her.

Svarah says, “We’ve heard of your arrival, Lowlanders. Come. Share my fire, where we might speak.” Lando knows this means he may talk, but he decides to wait until they are literally sharing her fire before he takes advantage of her permission. They walk, side by side, to her dwelling with Amund directly behind him, and the rest of the party trailing after the three in front. No holdmember speaks or gestures in any way at the procession. If he didn’t know better, he might think that lowlanders with God-marks walk through Stonebear hold on a daily basis. 

Svarah’s dwelling is clearly the home of a leader proud of the hunting, fighting, and fishing abilities of her holdmembers; it is a pike-reinforced stone alcove with many fearsome animal trophies, a large throne-like chair, and some sort of nest or bed for a large mammal. Having been forewarned, Lando assumes the bed is for Storvacker, the bear that names the Hold. Svarah sprawls across her seat of office and says, “Inquisitor! I am Svarah Sun-hair, Thane of Stonebear Hold. You have Guest-welcome here. Your Inquisition has done much to heal the holes in the sky. We are grateful.” Lando isn’t surprised that she knows they can close rifts. His days of assuming the Avvar are remote savages who are uninterested in the affairs of larger Thedas are behind him. She continues, “You and your people have come far from the safety of the lowlands.”

Lando bows, as would one courteous leader in the home of another. He says, “We have not come to cause trouble in your home, Thane. We have allied with this Skywatcher, who has encouraged us to approach your holdmembers as potential allies and shield-brothers.”

Svarah’s eyes flick towards Amund. She seems to recognize him, but perhaps she only recognizes him as someone who is not a lowlander. She gestures with her chin towards Amund and says to Lando, “You did not go to his Hold; you did not go to the Jaws of Hakkon. Rumors tell me you would not receive a welcome at Thunderclap Hold, and no lowlander will ever receive a welcome from the Hakkonites.”

Lando says, “As for the Hakkonites, we have crossed blades with a few of them on the way here. They did not enjoy the encounter. The Skywatcher has told us that Thunderclap has been without a Hold-beast for well more than a year, and no new God has come to their call. They have left Frostback Basin—their Thane is now only a Chief.”

Now, for the first time, Svarah looks unsure of herself. After a pregnant pause, Svarah says, “Among the Avvar, a Hold draws strength from its Hold-beast. They are as kin to us. When our Hold-beast is strong and happy, there is joy. When it sickens and dies, it is an ill omen. Our bear, Storvacker, has not been seen in days. The hold fears for her. If she were dead, our Augur would know, but we cannot mount a search for her; it would be seen as a sign of weakness by the Hakkonites.”

Lando again glances quickly towards Gim. Gim’s face is full of pleading. Gim knows something about Storvacker, and it isn’t good. Now Gurd’s words equating the health of Stonebear Hold to its Hold-beast sound more dire.

Amund steps forward. He says, “Thane Sun-hair, strange as it seems, these lowlanders hold the favor of the Lady.” He turns and gestures to Gim to step forward. She does. Amund continues, “This one speaks to many Gods, and the Gods have told her that Storvacker is in trouble. As proof of her goodwill, and her connection to the Gods, she wants to help Storvacker—and Stonebear Hold.” 

Lando thinks he sees a mix of skepticism and hope on Svarah’s face. Svarah looks between Gim and Amund. Settling on Amund, Svarah says, “A Skywatcher you are, as I would have known without a word. I have not seen a plume of such richness in my lifetime.”

Amund moves in front of her seat, drops to one knee, and inclines his head. He says, “If you can remove this feather, it is yours.” 

Svarah reaches hesitantly for the feather, but when she touches it, she immediately jerks her hand back to her mouth. Her eyes go wide, and she says, “A Legend mark? Are you now Amund Sky-mane?”

Amund stands nods his head in acceptance, “I accept your naming, Thane Sun-hair. He turns to Gim and says, “Show her.” Lando wishes he had been part of whatever conversation set this up, but it is too late to object now. He will have to hope that Gim prepared well in her Thaig last night.

Gim steps forward, and the blue seams run. Svarah is completely still as the transformation occurs—Lando would almost believe her to be made of the same stuff as the walls of her cave. When the spirit’s shape stabilizes, It has taken the form of a large, wet, gilled human with a beard made out of reeds. The spirit’s fingers are webbed, and its skin is a dusky green. When the spirit speaks, its voice comes out with a moist hiss. Gim, or rather her spirit, says, “I remember the first day you gave offering to me, daughter. Your young belly was empty that night so that you might do me honor. I made sure your catch was plentiful the next day.” The spirit spreads its right hand, showing off the webbing, and it gestures towards Svarah. The blue glow moves to Svarah and surrounds her.

Svarah rises out of her chair so slowly and smoothly that it looks as if someone is hoisting her via an invisible rope. She says, “Bjorn.” Lando expected Svarah to doubt the manifestation, but he was wrong. Svarah drops down on one knee, exactly as Amund had when he had offered to give Svarah his plume. Svarah says, “You offer your aid for our Hold-beast? We must have favor in your eyes, indeed, to aid us so.”

The spirit says, “Yours is a good and fair hold, daughter. You have paid homage, you have kept the ways, and you are generous to your people. I will help these people find Storvacker. I pledge it. I cannot promise that she will return to you safely, but I can promise we will find her—no matter who has her or where she is hidden.” The seams run, and soon it is just Gim standing in front of Svarah. Svarah stands and moves back to her chair. When she sits again, she no longer looks quite so negligently proud. If anything, she looks tired.

Svarah voice is hoarse as she says, “You have Guest-Welcome, and you may go where you will and speak to any in my hold. If you can find Storvacker, you will be as kin to every man and woman in this hold. Bjorn Reed-beard said Storvacker is being held. Please do not delay.”

Gim faces Svarah squarely and says, “Storvacker is dear to me. I will find her.” 

Svarah bows her head and says, “Wind blow your words to the Lady’s ears.” 

Just before she is going to exit, Gim turns to Amund and says, “Would you be willing to stay here and answer any questions she has, my friend?” Amund nods and takes position in front of the Thane’s seat. Lando isn’t sure if the man is disappointed or pleased to be appointed to communicate with Svarah. No matter. Lando turns and marches the group back to the horses. Everyone in his party is moving with purpose and speed. The Stonebear folk stop whatever they were doing to stare at the lowlanders as they pass.

When they reach the horses and Cole mounts his horse along with the rest of them, Lando realizes this is the first he has noticed of Cole since they arrived at Stonebear Hold. Lando thinks Cole might not have entered the Hold, and he wonders if Cole objects to these particular Avvar. 

Once they are all mounted, they wait for Gim to lead the way—not that anyone will allow Gim to get far ahead of them. They ride north of the Hold, and they quickly reach the swamp. Gim twists and turns and leads them safely through the shallows and eventually to the far edge of the waters. She rides up to a large cage that clearly was once mounted on a cart that is now broken into pieces. Equally broken are the bodies of several dead Hakkonites. The bodies are missing limbs and are liberally sprinkled with the signs of very large claws and teeth. Gim rides away from the dead bodies to a small copse of trees by a trail heading up towards a cliff. As soon as Gim begins to dismount, they all do. Gim glows and gestures negligently at the horses, who settle and begin lipping the grasses at the foot of the trees. Lando briefly wonders why she doesn’t do that more routinely when they travel, but the tension is high, and he returns to alert vigilance.

Gim starts up the trail towards the cliff, but Lando quickly overtakes her and demands to lead. He is not surprised when Cassandra joins him and Krem is close behind. At the top of the trail, they find a a Tevinter ruin—obviously some sort of prison. Lando can’t help but look behind to Dorian. Dorian’s head is in motion as his eyes dart around in examination of the ancient Tevinter works; Lando thinks that Dorian has completely forgotten that there is danger here. 

Just inside the entrance, there is a row of imposing statues, but Lando doesn’t waste any time admiring the statues, because there are also several imposing Hakkonites bearing down on them. Cassandra and Krem roar and shield slam the nearest as the glow of magical shields appear around them. Simultaneously, crossbow bolts and magic zip past to the Hakkonites’ rear guard. Lando only manages to decapitate one man before all their opponents are dead. His battle fever is still high, and he feels resentment that the fight was so easy. His blood cools as he sees Gim rush forward to begin manipulating the controls next to a cell. What Lando had taken for a pile of dirty furs in the cell moves, and Lando realizes they have found Storvacker.

With the door open, Gim rushes in, her glow already in full force. Lando doesn’t know how long this will take. He and Varric open all the doors and check every cell and chamber. They find no new opponents, but they do find some cryptic writings that Lando decides to save as an offering to the Orlesian professor. Krem and Dorian trail after Varric and Lando. Dorian is examining everything and delicately touching the walls and markings. Lando hears Dorian say in a voice full of awe, “All of the South, this Basin included, was once part of the Tevinter Empire.”

Krem responds, “Right you are, although most of those I know like to call that time ‘the bad old days’.” Dorian gives Krem a wry smile, and then turns back to his examination of the prison construction.

Once Lando has examined the contents of each cell and returns to Gim and Storvacker, Storvacker is moving and looks healthy. Cole and Gim are conferring closely with the bear. Cole is chattering away as if Storvacker is answering in plain common and not just panting and making soft bear sounds. Lando is curious enough that he comes over to listen. Cole says, “Yes, but it was _your_ place.” Now there is a pause, and then Cole continues with, “with your permission, gladly,” followed by another pause. Cole looks up at Lando and then says, “Lando, this is Storvacker, though Gim might call her Generosity.”

Lando says, “Generosity? That sounds like an unusual choice for a bear who lives with the Avvar.” Storvacker is looking at him with intelligent and amused eyes. That makes Lando wonder about the other spirit he saw today. He turns to Gim and says, “What other name would you use for the one inside you right now?”

Gim says, “Independence, or self-reliance, I guess. A good god for the Avvar.”

Lando laughs. He turns back to Storvacker and says, “I am very pleased to meet you. Are you well enough to travel back to Stonebear Hold? Your holdmembers are quite worried about you.”

Gim says, “She needs food. Not the sort of rations we carry around, but something large and fresh. I am sure I can guide Varric to something good on the way back.” Storvacker looks between Gim and Lando and makes a contented chuffing sound. Lando looks at Gim, and then at one of the dead Hakkonites. He raises an eyebrow in inquiry. Gim says sternly, “She doesn’t eat people.” Lando could swear that Storvacker looks at him with disappointment; perhaps he is imagining that he can interpret bear expressions.

As they gather up to leave the prison, Lando keeps a respectful distance from the bear, as does everyone else but Cole and Gim. Not that Lando actually thinks Storvacker, the spirit, would hurt him, but he isn’t completely sure what happens to the nature of a spirit that has been living as a bear for many years. Lando spares a moment to wonder what the horses are going to think of their returning with a bear. He supposes he will find out soon enough.

As they exit the prison, another group of Hakkonites begin to attack, but after the first two fall, the remaining combatants retreat. Storvacker begins to run after the closest fleeing Hakkonite, but Lando calls her back. She returns reluctantly. Lando says, “I know you are very fierce, but I am more interested in getting you back to Thane Sun-hair right now. I have a feeling these two will not be the last members of the Jaws of Hakkon who will pay the final price for their transgressions against you and against members of the Inquisition.”

When Lando turns back towards the horses, he sees that Cole has gone ahead and appears to be conferring with the mounts. As the party moves up, the horses show no unease about the nearness of a bear with very long and sharp claws. Lando looks at Cole, and Cole must understand his confusion, because Cole says, “They needed my help. I told them to look past the flesh.”

With an air of casual interest, Cassandra asks, “Do you normally talk to beasts, Cole?”

Cole says, “If I can help by talking, I talk.” Lando feels himself laughing softly, and Gim joins in with a little laughter of her own; Solas doesn’t laugh, but he does smile fully. Of course Cole talks to horses who need him. 

Soon, all the riders are mounted, and the trek back to Stonebear Hold starts. They are moving more slowly than they did while riding away from the Hold, but Storvacker is moving quickly, and it won’t be long before they can report to Thane Sun-hair. Part way back, Gim and Varric disappear briefly and return with a small bogfisher slung over Varric’s saddle. The bogfisher is dropped to the ground, and moments later, nothing but the presence of a bear happily licking her lips would give any indication that the bogfisher had ever existed.

When they arrive back at the Hold, it is clear that some scout has passed word of their return with Storvacker. They picket their horses at the previously used spot, and they all walk into the Hold: Storvacker leads the procession. Everyone they pass is clearly excited, but they do not cheer, and each holdmember keeps a respectful distance. Lando can hear much murmuring—he thinks it is happy murmuring.

When they get to the Thane’s alcove, the bear stops and waits while all the party members, including Cole this time, file into the room. Amund is in the exact spot he was in when Lando last saw him. Storvacker, Gim, and Lando step forward. Gim says, “Storvacker was overcome, knocked unconscious, and imprisoned. The Hakkonites intended not only to weaken you by destroying your Holdbeast, but they intended to use Storvacker’s body to house Hakkon in this world.”

Svarah begins sputtering, “Goat-kissing blood-drinking Hakkonite chicken-craps!” Svarah takes a moment to collect herself, twisting her head on her neck. Finally, in a forcefully calm voice, she says, “Thank you, Inquisitor. Storvacker has returned. Your deeds with Storvacker and those who held her are a gift to us. In trapping Storvacker, the Jaws of Hakkon broke their peace-oath with Stonebear Hold. If you go up against them, our blades are yours.” 

Lando takes a deep breath. He says, “Your bear is healthy. They were unable to carry through on their nefarious plans.”

Svarah glances at Amund and nods, clearly giving permission. Amund says, “They did not just intend to replace Storvacker with Hakkon in the body of this bear…” Storvacker punctuates Amund’s speech with a sound half way between a roar and a howl. Amund continues, ” They intended to bind their God, Hakkon Wintersbreath, bringer of the cold winds of war, in mortal form to bring war to the lowlands. Though you have given them pause, they will try again. Ages ago, the old Jaws of Hakkon did the same. They brought their God to life to destroy the lowlands. You must be on alert, and you must not leave Frostback Basin without resolving this.”

Svarah interrupts Amund by saying, “The foolishness of this clan lost Hakkon to all Avvar. Now those who inherit their delusions would free him and begin again.”

Lando moves his gaze between the Thane and the former Augur. He asks, “What do you mean when you said that their foolishness lost Hakkon to all Avvar?”

Amund says, “When they bound Hakkon to mortal form, he became blood of this world. He could hear no prayers, nor speak to the augurs. All he could do was kill. Then he vanished instead of dying, as thought rendered mute, lost for ages.” Now Storvacker moans, and Lando feels the grief in that sound.

Amund, shaking his head in disbelief, adds, “If they sought to free him from mortal form, I could understand. Making him attack the lowlanders is a fool’s work.”

Lando says, cautiously, “It surprises me that you would not want war with the lowlands.”

Svarah laughs and Amund nods in agreement with her sentiment. She says, “Is that what your skalds say? It does us no harm to be feared. If our land is threatened, we will happily fight, and a raid here and there keeps both sides sharp, but we have no need of your lowlands, not when our goats are fat and our fish are plenty. And not when the sky is torn with demons. Only a fool fights in a burning boat.”

Lando thinks of the professor he is to soon meet. He asks, “You said that the Jaws of Hakkon first tried binding their God in mortal form hundreds of years ago?”

Svarah, in a tone that makes it clear that she suspects Lando has missed the import of her revelations, says “What of it?”

Lando says, “The Inquisition came here in search for the truth of the end of Inquisitor Ameridan, who came here to fight a great dragon 800 years ago… A dragon that came from the mountains with Avvar warriors to attack the lowlands.”

Amund gives a wry laugh. She says, “your last Inquisitor must have fought well to stop Hakkon himself!”

Cautiously, hesitantly, Lando says, “You’re not bothered by the idea that our Inquisitor killed your God?”

Svarah and Amund look very sad. Amund says, “He didn’t kill Him. That would have been easier. Whatever fight your Inquisitor finished, the Jaws of Hakkon started. I find no fault with a warrior defending his people.” Svarah nods in agreement to what Amund has said.

Lando glances at Gim, who looks nervous. Gim steps forward and asks, “Do the Avvar Gods take mortal form on a regular basis?”

Svarah again looks very tired. Amund says, “No. No more often than your people call the Gods to this side.” Amund looks behind Gim to Cole and Cassandra. Then he continues, “The Gods belong in the Land of Dreams. Whether it is their wish—or some augur’s—that brings them here, battle-tears will be shed.”

Svarah says, “The skalds say that the Lady of the Skies took mortal form when Tyrdda Bright-Ax first led the Avvar to the mountains. They say many things about Bright-ax and the Lady.” Svarah looks off into the distance. Lando knows that this avenue of inquiry is over.

Lando, looking between the two Avvar leaders, asks, “Based on what we know, what must we do to stop the Jaws of Hakkon?”

Svarah says, “Their Hold is an old lowlander fortress. It is shielded by a Great Wall of ice, magic even the Hakkonites do not know. Unravel its magic and we will scatter their bones so the Lady never finds them.”

Lando says, “We must confer with our people. Should you prefer that we leave now, or in the morning? We could easily camp outside your Hold—with your permission.”

Svarah, for the first time since they returned with Storvacker, looks eager and full of energy. She says, “Did we not offer you Guest-welcome even before you rescued our Spirit-sister? There will be feasting tonight, and all of your clan is welcome. We will have dwellings set aside for you. Tell us in what manner you wish to sleep, and we shall make it so. But save a dwelling place each for the un-married: many Avvar will enthusiastically welcome your people to their homes, this night.”

Lando says, “I will not violate the privacy of my companions. For myself, my mate is with me, and we would sleep together. I will let each of my people—or group of people—tell you themselves.” Svarah nods—clearly thinking this a wise arrangement. Lando takes Cassandra’s hand and steps out of Svarah’s alcove.

When he gets outside, he kisses Cassandra briefly on her forehead. Cassandra says, “Such public affection. Are you all right?”

Lando says, “I am merely declaring that none of the locals need waste their time enticing me to their beds.”

Cassandra raises one eyebrow and drops the other side of her mouth. She says, “I would not enjoy that.”

Lando puts his arm around Cassandra’s shoulder and says, “Nor would I.” She looks him in the eye, and Lando suddenly has no thought for gods or bears or ancient Inquisitors. His breath catches in his throat and he says, “I would rather lie by your side in a bed of nettles than in the softest swan’s down next to any other woman.”

Cassandra leans in to him and says, “Sweet talker!”

Lando nuzzles her temple and says, “As long as it is sweet enough…”

While he is still nuzzling, Amund comes out and slaps Lando on the back. Amund says, “I begin to believe that your people are lacking the necessary humors for passion. Not a one of you wished to allow for dalliance with those from Stonebear Hold.” Amund seems to almost wiggle his eyebrows. Lando has the impression that Amund feels a need to represent the passionate honor of the traveling party.

Cassandra, ignoring Amund and responding to the offered information, sports her wicked smile and says, “As I suspected.”

Lando tries hard not to laugh, but he does not disengage from Cassandra. He says, “my companions are a very loyal lot.”

Amund tilts his head to the side and says, “Even the loyal can enjoy a feast!” and leads them off towards the center of the hold. No one is pretending not to notice them now. Everywhere they go, people call to them in friendly voices and offer them delicacies. It is good to know these people will be at his side when he deals with the Jaws of Hakkon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism welcome here or via email to kinako.aooo@gmail.com.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta, terriblygenuineguy.


	7. In Me Something Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition Party discovers much about the last Inquisitor, Ameridan.

During the trip across the water to the island, Varric makes a point of sitting next to Gim in the prow of the boat. Gim hooks her arm around his knee and pulls it towards her, and he scooches over next to her. He raises one eyebrow while pursing his lips; it makes her feel like they share a secret. Varric says, “You were up awful early, my beauty. Were you up to anything interesting?”

She says, “I’m sure you could guess most of it, though the start of my day might interest you. When I awoke, I went to Svarah’s area just in time to see Amund slipping out of her room while pulling the last of his clothes on. He had some rather interesting fresh scratches.”

Varric says, “Woah ho! I guess he doesn’t ‘lack the necessary humors for passion’ or whatever it was he said last night.”

Gim grins and says, “He was definitely strutting. Anyway, I told him I wanted to know if anyone needed my talents, and he took me to visit the Stonebear augur. At first the augur was skeptical about the skills of a lowlander, but Amund convinced him this lowlander was favored by the Thane and there was no harm in trying. The augur took me to meet Finn, a young man who crushed his leg trying to save another Holdmember. Finn was distraught because he could not hunt the Fade-touched animals needed for a ceremony to honor his father; without that ceremony, his father couldn’t be reborn in the Waking.”

Varric tilts his head and says, “Hunh. They believe in rebirth?”

Gim says, “Not as a rule. Apparently there are signs that someone needs to be reborn, but they can only return if the correct rites are performed. It was a little tricky, and I had to get Amund to help me with some aspects of the reset, but I did manage to heal him. I sent him off for a big meal, and told him he could hunt again. When I left, he was already coordinating with hunting companions so they can secure the needed ritual components. After that, the augur looked at me with more respect, and he and I had a tour around the Hold.”

Varric asks, “And were you able to heal many people?”

Gim says, “Most of those in need I could at least make more comfortable. None of the other cases were as dramatic as Finn’s. It is clear that these people see a lot of fighting, and not all the wounds I saw were from fighting beasts. I thought they had a truce with the Jaws of Hakkon. Who else are they fighting?”

“Beauty,” says Varric in an admonishing tone, “you realize they might be fighting us? That is, lowlanders?”

Gim says, “It is possible, but it isn’t what I think is happening. Stonebear Hold has a truce with the Jaws of Hakkon, but any aggression that gets around the strict definition of truce is still happening. I don’t think it is surprising that Svarah joined us against the Hakkonites.”

Varric says, “So that is why we had to wait for you before we left for the research outpost?”

Gim says, “Yes. I am sorry. I know it was important to meet Scout Harding and Professor Kenric. Now that we know the last Inquisitor was a dragon hunter, Cassandra is ready to claim him as a distant ancestor. I’m glad we are going to the Lady’s Rest to see what we can find, though that Avvar fisherman seemed convinced that he will never see us again.”

Varric says, “He said there were spirits on the island. We can handle a few spirits—angry or not.”

Gim murmurs, “I hope so” as the boat is docking.

As soon as she climbs out of the boat, Gim sees aimlessly floating spirits. She looks over at Solas, but Solas does not look worried, and Gim’s spirit guest today, Love, is not concerned—or even interested. Gim is wondering what is holding Love’s attention when she hears a voice calling that sounds like a woman in anguish. “Sleep. I need to...I must find you…” echoes through the wave-battered shore. The island is small, but the elevation changes are abrupt; Gim doesn’t know how hard it will be to find the source of the echoing voice, but she starts walking up a trail leading inland. As she walks, she hears more wailing. “This blood...My blood? No, I can’t…Ameridan...Ameridan, why?” 

Gim stops when Lando and Cassandra take hold of her arms and prevent her from moving. She doesn’t immediately understand why they stopped her: The party came here to learn about Ameridan, and this voice is calling out to Ameridan. Why would they not want to go to the voice? Lando says, “We asked you what to do about all the floating spirits. Did you not hear us? Are you bewitched?”

Solas says, “She knows the wraiths are not a danger...nor do they help us find out more about Ameridan. Some of us hear a voice that promises answers.”

Gim says, “Did you not hear that ethereal voice calling out to Ameridan?” 

Lando and Cassandra both have grim looks on their faces. Lando says, “I heard no voice.”

Cole appears next to Gim. He says, “She is not in a trance. There is a spirit ahead of us that knew Ameridan.” 

Lando and Cassandra move out of Gim’s way, and she heads up the embankment; Everyone is staying very close to her. They move past a few more uninvolved spirits, down a trail, and then up to a ruined building. As they approach the building, the voice rings out again with “I can’t...not without…” and this time Gim can tell from the looks between the others that they also hear it. 

There is a closed Fade rift in the middle of the building, but this rift does not feel like the others Gim has dealt with. There is something suspended in the middle of the closed rift. Solas says, “This rift is ancient. It may have formed from the battle that took place here—not the Breach.” Gim takes a deep breath, lets it out in a sigh, and looks over at Lando; he looks back at her. After a moment, he raises his right hand, and her left follows. When the ribbons finish, Gim does not see the active rift she was expecting: this original closed rift has evaporated. There is a visible spirit standing where the rift must have entrapped it.

The spirit begins speaking again, “Telana slept… _I_ slept. To find him in dreaming...but I...the blood...I’m… _she’s_...gone. Telana wanted to reach Ameridan again, one more time, but she couldn’t. I couldn’t. I died. I tried to stay but only pieces came through. You opened the sky for the rest of me.”

Cole says, “It hurts. She hurt. The wraiths knew only the pain, but she knew why.”

Solas clarifies, “This spirit touched the mind of someone who cared for Inquisitor Ameridan.”

The spirit sounds relieved. It says, “Ameridan. Yes. Inquisitor. Beloved. I...she...came with Ameridan to hunt the dragon.”

Cassandra says excitedly, “The dragon?”

The spirit says, “Huge...Power like none had seen. It came from the mountains with the Avvar. Towns fell. All dead. One last favor for Emperor Drakkon. Slay the Avvar-dragon. Save Orlais.”

Cassandra says, “Inquisitor Ameridan died saving Orlais from a dragon? How could history just forget that?”

The spirit says, ““Not forgotten. Forbidden. Darkspawn in the north. All of Orlais afraid. No one could know. Orlais must stand unstained. No fear to falter. ‘Please, my friend. For both our peoples.’ A secret. Telana...I didn’t want to. But where Ameridan goes, I go. They fought at the shore. Spirits and magic. Cold, so cold. How I found her, how she found us. They rested here, then up the river. Metal spires. A way to stop the dragon. Then Telana returned here alone to wait for him. Forever waiting. Dreaming...then dead.”

Gim knows what she is hearing. She says, “Telana was a dreamwalker. We will fulfill her purpose; we will find Ameridan. You don’t have to wait here anymore.”

Cole says, “You did what she wanted you to. You can let go of her now.”

The spirit, relief clear, says, “Thank you. It was hard. I...she..went a long time ago. I stayed because she asked. Her things are there. She wanted them found.” Lando is already moving to pick up the “things” that the spirit mentioned.

Gim says, “When you return to the Fade, ask after the Thaig of the _Elgar’falon_. I would be happy to talk to you there. I am sure you will find someone who can show you.” The spirit bows its head, crosses its arms in front of it, and fades out of the Waking.

Lando walks over to where the spirit was and stooped to pick up a preserved document case. He opens the case, reads the top of the document, and then carefully puts it back into the case. Turning to the expectant faces of his companions, Lando says, “This document is from Emperor Kordillus Drakon. It orders Inquisitor Ameridan to covertly fight the Avvar dragon. The orders were to be shown if he needed to conscript help.”

Cassandra, voice full of awe, says, “Many Andrastians revere Drakon almost as much as Andraste herself. He presided over the creation of the Chantry during a turbulent time. He appointed the first Divine. Some of my own ancestors claim to be of his line.”

Dorian says, “Drakon was born of a Tevinter Lord and an Almarri queen. Tevinter was in decline at that point. It is no wonder that some built new empires far from Minrathous.”

Varric says, “That sounds more like the plot of a bad novel than history.”

Krem says, “History _is_ a bad novel—it only records what happened to the powerful. We don’t know what happened to the tailors or the slaves during that time.” Gim notices the muscles in Solas’s jaws tightening and his eyes narrowing. Gim doesn’t want any conversation about slaves continuing when Dorian and Solas are both present.

Cassandra, sounding tired, says, “This is true—though we know what happened to _some_ slaves.” For some reason, much of Solas’s tension releases when he hears Cassandra say that. The slave Cassandra alluded to was Andraste. Who was Solas thinking of?

Varric says, “Braids, you do know Kenric is going to fall over from excitement when you show him that, right?”

Lando says, “Right. Well, let’s go see if Varric is right.”

After a few moments used to verify that nothing else of interest remains in the shack, the party starts downhill to the boat. Gim thinks about Solas and wonders about slaves and Arlathan and how much awareness of the Waking Solas had while he was in uthenera. When they climb out on the dock on arriving back to shore, Gim sees Bram Kenric and Lace Harding walking down the dock towards them.

Lando approaches the professor, who is nearly sputtering from excitement. Lando says, “A spirit on the island held the memories and possessions of Ameridan’s lover, a woman named Telana. It told us that Ameridan was here on orders from Emperor Drakon himself...and where he went next.”

Kenric, eyes wide and voice breathy, says, “Andraste’s dimples, I may have received tenure from that sentence alone. Ameridan had a lover. Telana, you said? The Inquisitor’s lady mage! There was such debate over whether she existed! And there were orders?” Lando hands over the document case, which Kenric peeks into. He says, “A request from Drakon? This changes everything!”

Lando says, “You are surprised that Ameridan had a lover?”

Kenric is sweating from sun or excitement or both. He mops his brow and then says, “Yes, this Telana you mentioned. Her existence has been hotly debated. Some scholars took Inquisitor Ameridan’s respect for the Chantry to imply that he remained celibate. In ages past, there were stories about him and his lover, a mage. They made it out to be a star-crossed romance. The Chantry silenced the stories _strenuously_.”

Varric interjects, “What does it change, knowing that Ameridan was on a mission from Emperor Drakon?”

Kenric blows out a little puff of air and answers, “Everything. One current theory holds that Ameridan was selfishly throwing off his responsibilities to go hunting. Another suggests Drakon had him removed—or even killed—because Ameridan opposed the Nevarran Accord. But if this is true, then Ameridan was a loyal servant of Orlais! He was not an embarrassment. He was a patriot protecting Orlais while Drakon fought in the Second Blight.”

Lando says, “The spirit said to follow the river to the north, and something about spires or spikes. We are going to leave now.”

Scout Harding approaches and says, “The professor and I would like to accompany you.”

Lando says, “We are going to encounter many Hakkonites. It will be dangerous.”

Scout Harding says, “I will keep the professor safe. I have escorted much more delicate non-combatants.” The professor looks offended, but he keeps his mouth shut. 

Cassandra looks like she wants to object, so Lando raises an eyebrow at her, but she crosses her arms and looks away. Lando says, “Let’s get going then. Lace, keep the professor in front of the rearguard, and keep him out of any fighting.”

Harding says, “Of course, Inquisitor.”

Everyone mounts up, and they start following the river north. In time to come, Gim will have trouble keeping her memory of that trip in precise order. They fought many beasts, many Hakkonites, and they encountered a few Inquisition personnel that they helped through fighting or fortification. Most of the fighting is low-key, and Lando can usually shoot his bow and avoid dismounting. Between Harding’s and Lando’s bows, Varric’s crossbow, and the mages’ spells, the party manages to stay safe and progress rapidly.

Eventually, they approach a large complex of ruins dotted with present-day camps. They picket the horses and approach the main building. When they encounter the inevitable Hakkonites, the fight is more intense than anything they breezed past on the way here, but still no significant obstacle. After the fight is over, Harding, all smiles, leads the professor forward to the plaza with three locked doors leading out of it and a set of nine tiles big enough to stand on in the middle of the courtyard. She says, “I got the professor here safely. I will stay on lookout while you explore.” Harding climbs the nearby stairs so that she can stand on crumbling battlements overlooking the tiled chamber and see both the Inquisition members and anyone who approaches. 

The chamber they are standing in is in decay, but the remaining stonework and decorations are still impressive. The professor is agog, and Dorian seems to be equally excited. On the other hand, Krem looks like he would rather be anywhere else. The professor starts effusing, “This is brilliant! This must be what the spirit meant. Excellent find! From what I can see, this is an ancillary station. Likely a scouting post for the larger structure to the east. What can it tell us about where Inquisitor Ameridan went? Hmm. This is Tevinter, from well before the last Inquisitor’s time. These doors are locked with intricate devices that are nonetheless easy to open if you know the trick. It was something more universal than having to transport keys.”

Dorian says, “Hold on. I actually studied these historic mechanisms with my tutor.” Dorian steps forward, and walks in a careful pattern over the tiles. At one point there is a whooshing sound, and the door to the left opens. Dorian keeps going, and then all the tiles glow, and the door to the right opens—along with the larger door to the stairway straight ahead. Varric and Krem assure the professor that they won’t disturb anything of academic interest, investigate the side chambers, and then the whole party goes up the stairs to find a magical barrier keeping them from going further into the building.

Kenric says, “This is elven. I believe it is the word for ‘light’.”

Gim says, “Right you are,” and summons veilfire. The magical barrier snaps out of existence with a loud sound and a feeling of pressure that has everyone holding their ears and working their jaws.

As they step through the door, Kenric rushes forward, once again fascinated. He says, “Oh. Well done, well done, indeed.” Peering past Kenric, Gim sees a large altar with both Elven and Andrastian imagery.

Harding says, “That’s something you don’t see every day.”

Kenric nods and and runs his fingers over the relief work on the altar. He almost sounds like he is thinking aloud when he says, “A pair of shrines. This one is clearly Andrastian, albeit from a very early period. Likely pre-Divine. But this is Elven. One of their Gods. Um, what was it…? Every Mother Finds Druffalo Among Sleeping Juniper Groves...G-something. The one with the deer.” 

Gim says, “Halla, not deer. And you mean Ghilan’nain. What was that about Druffalo?”

Kenric says, “Thank you. That would have bothered me all day. That sentence is a memory aid to help me remember the names of the elven gods. ‘Every’ is Elgar’nan, ‘Mother’ is Mythal, “Finds” is Fallow-something… I was more focused on early Chantry history. I didn’t really do elves.”

Gim says, “Are you sure that your memory aid caught all the elven gods?”

Kenric says, “Well, there’s only one ‘F’ for Falon’Din. I suppose I forgot Fen’Harel.”

Solas dead pans, “Most people do.” Gim tries very hard not to laugh.

Harding says, “Two shrines for two lovers: Inquisitor Ameridan and Telana. Maybe Telana was an elf.”

Kenric says, “Oh, yes, that’s good! The Chantry expunged references to elves before the Exalted March on the Dales. They erased the Canticle of Shartan. They must have done the same to Telana.”

Lando sounds sternly grim when he says, “The Chantry should not rewrite history to cover up inconvenient truths.”

Cassandra steps forward and takes Lando’s hand, although she is facing Kenric when she says, “Agreed. The Chant of Light should spread the truth, not suppress it.”

Kenric, who cares much less about what the Chantry _should_ do in the future than what it did in the past, says, “Regardless, the important thing is what this tells us. It’s not a burial site, that much is obvious.”

Harding says, “Look at those flowers. They’re not native to the area. What if they were left at the shrine as an offering?”

Kenric looks at Harding as if she is the most brilliant woman he has ever heard. He says, “yes. A night of prayer before battle against the dragon. But then where, where...We are missing something. What are we missing? Where did Ameridan go?”

In response, Gim, still holding her veil fire, looks around the rest of the chamber. At one end of the room, her veilfire flares, and there is a loud reaction and the sound of mechanical gears turning. Gim feels sure that something has changed outside this room, but before she can say anything, Lando says, “Professor, look at this: ‘Shartan 10:7” and ‘Transfigurations 10:1’.”

Kenric says, “Shartan is dissonant; ‘And before them, empty, outstretched lay the land which led to the gates of Minrathous’ and Transfigurations is, ‘The light shall lead her safely through the paths of this world’. Why these verses? Why would Inquisitor Ameridan take the time to carve this before going into battle?”

Gim thinks she knows, but she does not answer. She takes the veilfire to the other end of the chamber, and there is a similar loud reaction with attendant gear sounds. She says, “‘The gates of Minrathous’. Isn’t there a Tevinter fortress in the area?”

Kenric says, “Yes?...Oh, of course, the ritual site! To seal the dragon away, Ameridan’s elven mage must have used a spell, at a site of great power!”

Harding says, “My scouts have checked the fortress. It’s sealed behind a wall of ice. It has to be magic.”

Gim is already leaving the chamber with a sense of purpose. Outside the room, a pile of metal that was quiescent before they investigated the altar is now humming and spitting sparks of Fade green. She walks up to the metal and pulls a rather obvious lever. She is disappointed when nothing happens, and Solas says, “We will just have to try something else.”

Looking around the complex, Gim notices that the metal structure in front of her with the ineffectual lever is repeated at several places. She runs up stairs to the left in order to reach the closest such replica. When she reaches it, she sees another lever, so she pulls it. Immediately, noise from the location of the first lever draws her attention: a new metal piece slides into place at the top of the original structure, and explosion of Fade energy at the top of the spire almost looks like an opening rift. Before her, spread behind the lever she just pulled, Gim reads a new message: “The light shall lead her safely through the paths of this world.”

Kenric, reading over Gim’s shoulder says, “Brilliant! When the Imperium abandoned this fortress, they left the wall of ice to—to...lock the door behind them?”

Harding says, “And every lock has a key.”

Kenric says, “Trail markers! These structures are trail markers! Ameridan must have known how to use them. If they can melt through the ice, that must be where Ameridan sealed away the dragon.”

Lando says, “We should follow the markers and see what we can find.” He heads back to the original lever, with all party members trailing after him. When he gets to the lever and pulls it, a stream that looks very similar to the ribbons of light that connect to Gim’s and Lando’s palms when they close rifts comes out of the spire and shoots off to the next structure—the next trail marker. The party collects its horses and moves to the new marker. When they get to the new marker, Lando pulls the lever, and the stream arcs off to yet another marker.

Before following the new stream, Lando turns to Scout Harding and says, “We had best part ways. If this trail ends where we think it ends, it would be a bad place to take the professor.”

Kenric says, “With Lady, er, Scout Harding’s permission, we will stay here and investigate the altar and the locks we encountered earlier. I could spend the rest of my career at this one site, honestly.” Kenric seems to realize what he is saying, and hastens to add, “But don’t let that keep you from showing me any new discoveries! When it is safe, of course.” Kenric and Harding say abbreviated farewells and lead their horses back into the courtyard of the building with the altar while the rest of the party follows the trail marker beam. Once they find the new marker, they throw the new lever, and follow the resulting beam.

This continue this process several times, although sometimes they have to have a small battle or they have to backtrack to get past broken bridges or fallen walls. As they get closer and closer to the Tevinter fortress, the small battles become bigger battles, and many Hakkonites die. 

Eventually, they reach the fortress. They leave their horses out of sight and approach. The last trail marker is in front of ice-encrusted fortress on an elevated platform. The number of Hakkonites protecting the last marker is enough to give Gim pause, but Cassandra rushes in to shield slam a gigantic hammer warrior in the front. Krem and Lando join her. Solas, Dorian, and Varric pepper the ranged fighters, and Gim keeps up the magic shields.

At one point, a knife or an arrow has come too close to Cassandra, and she has blood running down her face. Gim is at range, but she sees the blood, and she sees the grim expression on Lando’s face as he mows down every Hakkonite he can reach. Soon there is a lull in the fighting, and Gim rushes forward to tend to Cassandra while Varric throws the last lever. The sound of the ice collapsing is deafening, and Gim guesses they have a moment before the Hakkonites rally and exit their fortress.

Lando does not leave Cassandra. He stands near her and runs his hands up and down her arm while vigilantly scanning the fortress. Gim’s scan shows no problems, but anxious Cassandra asks, “Is she…” and then her jaw goes tight and she presses her lips together in an attempt to be strong.

Gim pats her and says, “Faith is fine; you are fine; she is better than fine.” Cassandra blinks a couple of times, forces a smile, and they walk over to Varric. Dorian says, “That fortress is of good design, and it is not in ruins. There are many of them in there, and if you think we can attack them in this situation, you don’t know Tevinter fortresses.”

Lando says, “Agreed. Let’s see what Thane Sun-hair advises.” They rejoin the horses and quickly mount for the trip back to Stonebear Hold. 

All the way home, Gim worries about if she should try to convince Cassandra not to fight in the coming battle in the Hakkonite Fortress. Gim trusts faith to keep her niece as safe as Cassandra is, but is that safe enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism welcome here or via email to kinako.aooo@gmail.com.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta, Terriblygenuineguy.


	8. The Nature of the Times Deceased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition confronts the Jaws of Hakkon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has quite a lot of Bioware dialog, but often the interpretation of said dialog is different than during the game, because of the differences in situation.

Lando watches from the shadows as the Frostbear Hold Avvar prepare to scale the walls of the Hakkonite fortress. Lando is tense, but the Avvar allies are jovial. Lando understands battle-joy, but he is finding it harder and harder to be happy when he knows that Cassandra and child will be in danger during combat. He knows how powerful their party is, and experience has shown him that there is very little that can hurt them that Gim can’t fix, but storming a fortress full of fanatics is more dangerous than their normal excursions. 

While they were at Stonebear, before traveling back to the fortress, Lando tried to talk to Cassandra about waiting for them in the Hold, but she wasn’t even willing to listen to him finish the question. She had said, “If you leave me behind, I will travel to the fortress on my own, and you will not know where I am.” Lando had caved, but only after he got her agreement that they would come to a different arrangement when they got back to Skyhold. Now he was doubting the coming combat and doubting having had the conversation with Cassandra at all. What if he made her so introspective that her combat degraded? Lando looks up to see Gim looking at him. She gives him a little smile with sad eyes. She knows. She raises one eyebrow and gives him a slow nod. Lando knows that Gim is promising to keep Cassandra and the baby safe or die trying. But if Gim pays that price, he, and the Inquisition, will be immeasurably hurt. 

Lando was so happy when Gim made Cassandra’s ring, but now he almost resents the lovely piece of jewelry: were it not for the ring, she would not have followed him into danger. Her pregnancy isn’t detectable when she is in her armor, but at night, in private, the globe of her full belly is sweet under his hand, and the movements of his unborn daughter wring his heart with pain and joy. He must put these thoughts away for the near future. He must get on with Inquisition business and stop the Jaws of Hakkon from creating a monster that will add another front to their efforts. Cole appears next to Lando. Cole says, “She croons to her, but she knows to keep her focus. We will keep all of them safe.” That is interesting, and Lando thinks he is following, except it is possible that when Cole says, “we,” he might mean something more than the party members—and just who is covered by “all”?

Lando’s efforts to think of something other than his family receive outside aid when one of the Stonebear raiders approaches him and says, “Right, Inquisitor. Hask and I will climb over.”

Another one, presumably Hask, says jovially, “I’ll be there to catch Parve when he slips.” 

Parve is holding back laughter when he replies, “‘Course you will. You’ll be behind me, after all.” 

Parve makes silent gestures, and and twenty or so Avvar start running for the barred portal of the fortress. Lando starts running with them, and the rest of his party immediately joins him.

The Hakkonites on the ramparts see them, and one shouts, “There, it’s the lowlanders! Kill the Inquisitor! Death to his Hold! For Hakkon’s glory!”

Cassandra rushes forward to slam the Hakkonite hammer bruiser who is standing in front of the gate to the fortress. Lando and Krem join Cassandra. Lando swings his sword and the Hakkonite leaps out of the way—only to be hamstrung by...Storvacker! Dorian yells, “And we have a bear! Hooray!” Fortunately, Lando’s battle fever is mounting, or he might find it terrifying to see an enraged Storvacker within a paw’s swipe of him.

With Storvacker behind the bruiser, and Cassandra in front of him, the Hakkonite is soon down. The Stonebear folk above are still fighting, but they yell that they have all in hand and the Inquisition members should continue deeper into the fortress. 

Once Lando is on the other side of the gate, it becomes clear that this fortress is much bigger than Stonebear Hold. There are torches lining a path down towards a complex of stone buildings that look like they were built around some sort of gigantic crevice in the ground. The buildings are in the formal, heavy, Tevinter style they saw in the Jail and the shrine earlier. The party fights stragglers and stealthers on the way down, but Gim’s glow is up, and she always reveals anything hidden before the hidden things can harm them. During a lull, Solas says with urgency, “The ritual must be underway; there is a great deal of magical energy coming from the bottom of the crater.” Crater? Lando wonders if Solas somehow knows the origin of hole they are running into. The party hasn’t been dawdling, but now each of them starts running towards the tall stone buildings at the bottom of the slope.

As they near the bottom, there are balls of ice floating in midair. Solas calls out again, “Beware the wards: they will sap your strength.” 

Varric and Dorian concentrate on taking out the ice wards at range, but Gim says, “Don’t worry about the wards too much if you can tell you have a shield. I can keep the cold from affecting you.” Solas whips his head around to stare at Gim. Why is Solas surprised at that? He should know Gim is superb at defensive magics. 

They progress towards another large stone portal. Once they enter, everything is covered in thick frost, but Lando feels no cold. Solas says, “Normally I would say that the cold would kill us if we did not hurry, but apparently that is not a worry for us if we all stick together.” Gim takes a moment to grin at Solas, but they are all soon back to business and winding their way towards the source of the magic. The party must still deal with the ice wards and stealthed opponents, but at no point is anyone in more peril than during their average engagement. 

They go deeper, and soon there is an ornate door. Once they open the door it is clear that this part of the fortress is an old temple. Dorian is so fascinated by the decorations that he stops taking out the wards. Solas takes up where Dorian left off—but for once it isn’t Solas who has something biting to say about Dorian’s admiration of the ancient Tevinter construction but Krem. Krem grumbles, “He may have left his home, but he’s still got his head up its ass.” Gim gives Krem a sympathetic pat, and they continue their rush towards the center of the temple.

They haven’t gone very far before they hear the sound of Hakkonite chanting. Lando looks at Solas. “The ritual?”

Solas says, “Yes, we must hurry. The Hakkonite leader is calling the spirit of Hakkon into his own body!” They see another ornate door ahead of them, but when they reach it, they find it is locked. 

Varric and Cole each try to pick the lock, but they are unsuccessful. Gim steps forward, brightly glowing, and leans against the door, in silence. After a moment, there is an audible click, and the door pops open. Inside, the character of the temple changes. There are walkways and stairs, but off to each side, there is a steep fall into what appears to be bottomless black. Whoever created this temple wanted those who came here to feel danger at every step. They can hear the Hakkonite leader chanting clearly now. Lando doesn’t follow the words long, but he hears, “Sing the song of savage Hakkon, born in battle, bloody bladed…” Enough of that. He doesn’t need to listen to that nonsense.

They navigate the perilous walkways, take out some wards and small groups, and finally they enter an expansive room with a large frozen dragon suspended in midair over a stone altar. Gurd Harofsen is making ritual gestures, and many attendant Hakkonites flank him on either side. Solas calls out, “We cannot harm the leader until the ritual is disrupted. We have to take out the others.”

Cassandra rushes in to keep Gurd busy, and Lando knows she means for everyone else to take out the other Hakkonites, but he can’t leave Cassandra. Gim gives him a look and shoos him away from Cassandra; Gim stays right behind Cassandra, and she is never without the sheen of one of Gim’s shields. Lando can cope with that. He helps the others kill every Hakkonite in the room, but he keeps checking back on Gurd and Cassandra. Gurd isn’t being much of a challenge for Cassandra: he is waving his hands in the air and chanting his ridiculous ritual. 

When the others are dead, they all turn to fall on Gurd. Gurd stops his gestures, picks up a huge hammer, and screams in the doubled voice of the possessed, “Face me and die, Inquisitor! Your predecessor could not stand against me. You shall fall as well!” This man must now contain the spirit of Hakkon. Lando’s sword slides off of Gurd’s skin, and Gurd is way too fast for a human. 

Instead of trying to actually damage Gurd, Cassandra, Krem, and Lando switch to trying to keep him confined to a corner of the room so that he can’t dodge around the melee folk and attack the more fragile party members. Dorian is shooting fire at Gurd, which seems to hurt him. Soon Varric is shooting burning bolts, and even Solas is using fire. Lando didn’t even know Solas could use fire. Cole suddenly appears, wedged into the tiny space between Gurd and the wall, and Cole puts all his might into stabbing Gurd high on the back. Gurd falls to his knees, and Cassandra closes in for a slam. Gurd flings his arm up and Cassandra flies across the room and slides against a lit brazier. Lando sees a shield pop around Cassandra, but he runs after her anyway. He pulls her away from the brazier and looks back to Gurd, who is on fire and falling down to the ground. Gurd forces, “Death to the lowlanders,” out of his mouth, but it is the curse of a dying man—dying abomination. Lando doesn’t think Gurd will be getting up again. 

Cassandra starts trying to stand, and Lando tries to get her to stay on the ground, but she shakes him off. He says, “Gurd is down. You can rest.”

Cassandra gestures towards the dragon and says, “Gurd is not our only problem”. Lando looks and sees that the frost is falling off of the frozen dragon and large stones are rising from the floor. Now there is a walkway to the top of the stone altar next to the frozen dragon. Lando now sees a man in kneeling position at the top of the stone edifice. The man is an elf, leaning heavily on a mage’s staff, wearing armor that reminds Lando of Cassandra’s Seeker armor, and wearing Dirthamen’s vallaslin. Despite the vallaslin, there is only one person this could be. Lando mounts the stones so that he can approach the man. He bows his head and says, “Inquisitor.”

Ameridan raises his head and responds respectfully, “Inquisitor. _Andaran Atish’an_.” After a pause, he seems to collect himself, and he asks, “I am glad Drakon’s friendship with our people has remained strong.”

Should Lando cause this exceptional man pain? The truth could be important here. He swallows once and then says, “It has not. Drakon’s son, Kordillus the Second, destroyed the Dales.”

Ameridan blinks. He says, “Drakon’s son… How long?”

Cassandra steps beside Lando and says, “You were the last Inquisitor. There has not been another since you disappeared 800 years ago.”

Ameridan shakes his head in disbelief. He says, “Drakon was my oldest friend. He would have sent someone to find me.”

Solas, stepping up beside Cassandra says, with more kindness than Lando would have guessed, “He never had the chance. The Darkspawn that rose in the Anderfels threatened all of Orlais.”

Ameridan says nothing for a moment. Finally, he says, “I see.” No one wants to intrude on this man’s pain. Finally Ameridan asks, “Telana escaped the battle. Did she...do the records say what became of her?”

Gim steps forward and answers, “She returned to the island. She died trying to reach you through dreams—she was comforted at the end by a spirit who tried to help her.”

Ameridan bows his head once again. Then he raises his head, sighs, and says, “I asked her not to. She was a good hunter and the love of my life, but she never…” After he stops he shakes his head as if trying to dislodge something from his ear. He says, “I never wanted this job. Hunting demons was so much simpler than politics.”

Lando can feel how tense Cassandra is beside him. She asks, “Inquisitor Ameridan, how could the leader of the Seekers be a mage?”

Ameridan, looking puzzled, says, “Has history forgotten so much? I was not a Seeker myself, as most Inquisitors were. I used my magical gifts in the hunting of demons and maleficarum. Do the Seekers no longer welcome the aid of mages?”

Cassandra says, ruefully, “No. That was forgotten...among many other things.”

Lando says, “This is Cassandra Pentaghast. She is a member of the Order of Seekers.”

Cassandra says, “I am honored, Inquisitor.”

Ameridan says, “As am I. Your predecessors were good men and women in difficult times. As the Inquisition joined the Chantry, we required a leader who inspired loyalty, not fear. Drakon asked that I lead, to show a united front.” Ameridan pauses in his response to Cassandra and turns to Lando. He continues, “I was needed...as I suspect you were needed.”

Lando takes Cassandra’s hand, throws her a loving look, and then turns back to Ameridan to say, “It hasn’t all been bad.”

Ameridan’s eyes are soft when he says, “I am glad to hear it and sorry to burden you with my unfinished business. The dragon carries the spirit of an Avvar god. I lack the strength to kill it. My own magic was able to bind us all, locked in time. But when the cultists drew that spirit into another vessel, it disrupted my bindings. It is breaking free.”

Lando says, “We would be honored to finish what you’ve started.” Ameridan nods his head slowly and says, “Thank you. The passage of years can be delayed, but not ignored. I will soon join Telana at Andraste’s side. Take this.” Ameridan hands a small, blue jewel to Lando. “It holds the last few memories of a demon hunter who was neither as wise nor as strong as he thought. Fight well, Inquisitor. I am honored to have met you.”

Ameridan’s last few words are not delivered with his voice—they can’t be because Ameridan’s body turns to dust and blows away, just as the frozen dragon breaks free. His final words ring through the chamber, as if voiced from everywhere—from the Maker. When the dragon starts moving, those on the stone platform are knocked back, and Lando spares a thought to thank Gim for having taught them to roll. 

Everyone is back on their feet quickly, and the dragon falls awkwardly—directly in front of them. It is a well-armored and imposing creature, many times larger than the biggest animal that Lando has ever seen. It rights itself, and then it puts its head down and roars loudly enough that the entire stone chamber is shaking.

When the dragon leaps into the air and flees the fortress, Cassandra says, “We need to stop the Dragon; It still carries the spirit of Hakkon.”

Lando agrees and starts moving towards the rent in the stone wall through which the dragon escaped. He takes two steps, and then he remembers the jewel that Ameridan gave him at the end. He holds the jewel in front of his face, and when he does it, he feels dizzy. The first thing he notices is that his companions are staring at him. The second thing he notices is that everyone disappears and he sees only transparent images of Ameridan and Telana. Telana is a beautiful elven woman with a proud carriage and Andruil’s vallaslin. Ameridan is speaking while starting into the distance. Telana holds his hand and tries to get his attention.

Ameridan says, “I dislike being so far from home. Halamshiral needs me. The darkspawn have grown stronger. Some of my brothers would let those creatures destroy Orlais. They think Drakon no better than the Imperium. But if we do not stand with the humans against the darkspawn, we might lose everything we have gained. I will fight this Avvar-dragon for you, Drakon... and then we shall drive back the darkspawn together.”

As the scene fades, Lando can once again see his companions, all of whom have awed looks on their faces. Varric is the first to speak. He says, “It’s a damn fine story. Shame nobody found it ‘til now. Perhaps someone ought to write this up.”

Cole says, “It doesn't matter that no one remembers. What matters is that they helped.“

Cassandra nods in sad agreement. She says, “In principle I agree with you, Cole, but with his heroism lost to history, the elves ignored the Second Blight as it spread across Orlais. So began the animosity that led to the destruction of the Dales.”

The dizzy feeling is returning. Now Lando is viewing a scene that took place at the shrine with the altar to Andraste and Ghilan’nain. Once again, Ameridan is talking to Telana.

Ameridan says, “I prepare now for my final battle against this dragon of the Avvar. All is in place. I offer thanks to Ghilan'nain, Halla-Mother, and to Andraste, Maker-Bride. As you were raised up from mortal men to stand with our Creators, our Makers, so raise me up now to defend this world.”

Once Lando can again see his companions, he can see that Cassandra is distressed. He walks over to put an arm around her shoulder. Cassandra turns to him and says, “Inquisitor Ameridan, who helped bring the Inquisition into the Chantry, built a shrine for the Maker and the elven gods. How can we tell this story without being labeled heretics?”

Varric says, “Belief is a funny thing. An elven Inquisitor must have had a careful path to walk.” Varric presses his lips together and shoots Lando a sympathetic glance. “Still does, I suppose.”

Solas says, “It's a rare mind that has room to honor both beliefs equally.” He walks over to Gim and takes her hand. He says, “And an ever rarer one to honor _all_ beliefs.”

Again, Lando feels the world shift. Now he sees the island where they found the remnants of Telana. This must be the inside of her dwelling. Ameridan is saying, “Telana, my love. I should not have asked you to come with me, though I know you would not have stayed behind. You are a Dreamer, and this dragon the Avvar have tamed carries a demon inside it. I can see how its presence hurts you. You should be at Halamshiral, reminding our people of our alliance with Drakon. Not here, risking death again with me. Still, in the old tongue, your name, Telanadas, means "nothing is inevitable." I will remember your name and hope.”

When Lando can see the sad faces of his companions again, the first to speak is Solas. He says, “Ameridan was correct. The presence of such a powerful spirit would have caused a Dreamer like Telana immeasurable pain.”

Varric says, “No more pain than watching everyone she loves die, I imagine.” Gim comes to stand near Varric.

Cole says, “Too bright, blinding, breaking, broken. ‘Get to safety. I will seal us both away. It's not forever. Come back with aid.’ But her leg was broken. She could only lie down and try to see him one last time.”

Cassandra turns and throws her arms around Lando, burying her face in his neck. He holds her. Lando says, “Shhhh, _ma lath_ , I did not leave you; I will not leave you.” And he won’t. It was selfish to think he could be more concerned for Cassandra than she is for him. They each want to protect their child in strange times, and the answers about how to do that are not easy.

Cole takes half a step towards Lando and Cassandra, but then he seems to think better of it, and he disappears. Solas stands with Gim and Varric, and Krem stands with Dorian. For a moment, each person’s attention is only on their closest fellows. 

But Lando feels a need to break this sweet sad moment. He says, “Well, my mate, are you ready to go out there and show me what a Pentaghast and a Seeker has to say to a dragon possessed by a demon?”

Cassandra says, “Most definitely,” wipes her eyes, and squares her shoulders. Cassandra and Varric have fought dragons before, and who knows what Solas has done, but for the rest of them, this will be a first.

Below the gap that the dragon flew through, there is an exit that appears to be going the right direction. It takes them a while to find their way to fresh air, but there are no opponents or other surprises. When they get outside, they can see the black dot of the dragon perched on ice spires below at Cloudcap Lake. Backtracking to where the horses were left is out of the question. They will have to travel to the dragon on foot and find their mounts later.

They make it down as quickly as possible. Every time the view is clear, they can see the dragon waiting for them. Occasionally they hear the dragon scream dissonantly, but it does not fight anyone else, and they see no allies. When they get down to the level of the lake, it looks like they will have to wade through some water to get to the Icy island where the dragon is waiting and flapping its wings. Gim gestures, and suddenly Lando feels like he is wearing shoes—in these circumstances, an acceptable annoyance. He walks through the water, and on the other side, even standing on ice, his feet do not feel wet or cold. 

As they get closer to the dragon, it screams, “Lowlanders. I am the breath of winter, the cold wind of war! Join me in battle and die!”

At first Lando thinks Cassandra is going to respond, but she is just yelling inarticulate sounds through clenched teeth. She runs towards the dragon, and the dragon flies down to the ice to meet her. The dragon belches ice at them once, but Gim’s shields are on them instantly, and no one is hurt. Cassandra is under the dragon’s chin, slamming it in the chest and dancing to keep pace with it as it moves. Lando hears spells and crossbow bolts whizzing past, and he and Krem are wacking away. At first it seems the dragon’s armor is too thick to allow swords to make any headway, but Lando can see that repeated slashing is having an effect. 

The dragon opens its mouth to shoot more ice, and Lando is going to have to trust that the ranged attackers will move, but nothing comes out of the dragon's mouth. The dragon, clearly enraged, tries to produce its wintery breath again, but nothing comes out. Lando risks a look back, and he sees Gim speaking frantically to Solas, who appears to be concentrating. Lando can worry about this later, so he turns back to the frustrated dragon, who is snapping and slashing in a rather haphazard way. It starts flapping its wings, and this produces a wind that pulls everyone in the party in close to the dragon so they are in range of the teeth and the claws. Gim keeps the shields up, and the only combatant bleeding is the dragon.

The dragon has had enough, and it takes off and flies to where none of the party members can reach it. Lando is trying to figure out if they should try to scale the spire upon which the dragon has landed, when suddenly at least ten smaller reptiles rush forward to attack them. Varric says, “They love this tactic. These things are gibbering horrors.” The gibbering horrors are not much of a challenge, but there are many of them, so it takes a while to clear them out. As soon as they are dead, the dragon flies back. It tries to breathe ice at them as it lands, but it still can’t use its breath offensively. Cassandra closes in on the same foreleg, and it is slow work with the repetitive slashing and piercing, but the dragon is bleeding now, and it is clearly losing the fight. After a bit more of this, the dragon retreats, and more gibbering horrors descend on them.

The next time, when the dragon flies back, it screams, “I am cold! I am war!”

Varric shouts back, “Has anyone ever told you how easy it is to melt ice?” 

As the dragon lands, it again opens its jaws as if it is going to spray the party with ice, but nothing comes out, and Dorian and Solas fill its gaping maw with fire. Something about the feel of the dragon’s armor changes then, and Lando and Krem are finding it much easier to hack through the dragon’s scales. The dragon does its wing-flapping trick again, and everyone is drawn in close. They continue to slice up the increasingly frantic dragon, which leaps over them several times to little effect. Next, the gibbering horrors come again, and this time the dragon does not retreat. As usual, Cassandra stays on the main opponent, and the rest of them pick off the horrors.

When the horrors are gone, the dragon yells, “You fight well. A worthy battle!”

Lando grunts through clenched teeth, “Well. You...die...well,” and plunges his two-handed sword straight into an already weakened spot in the dragon’s chest. Lando can’t get the sword back out, but it may not matter: the dragon rears back, flailing its front legs, and then falls over backward, hard. It is still twitching, but Varric marches forward and puts a crossbow bolt directly into the dragon's eye; its head collapses onto the ice.

Lando digs under the neck in an attempt to get his sword out, but Gim comes and puts her hand on his, trying to stop him. She says, “The Avvar have many fine weapons, and I am certain they will provide you with a new sword.” Lando doesn’t understand why she wants this, but it seems important to her, and he is tired. 

Lando says quietly, “As you wish,” and then turns to Cassandra, who is flat out grinning. Lando knows she is thinking of her brother, so he walks up and says, “I wish _he_ could have…” but Cassandra raises her hand to stop him.

Cassandra says, “We can talk about it later, and yes, I wish Antony had seen it as well.” He gives her a hug, and he keeps quiet.

Everyone in his party is sitting on a rock regaining their breaths. After a moment, Dorian says, “Well. I must say, you southerners do know how to show a man a good time.” Krem, face alight with a blinding smile, punches Dorian in the arm half-heartedly and then collapses back in exhaustion.

Lando hears the crunch of approaching boots on ice. He looks up, and Scout Harding walks up to him.

Harding says, “I never thought I would get to see you take down a dragon in person. I must say, it’s fun to see it up close.” Harding walks closer to the dragon and gives a small kick to one of its claws.

Lando says, “With any luck, this puts an end to Hakkon, permanently.”

Harding says, “Or as permanently as it gets for an Avvar god.”

Gim says, “Hakkon will lose its corruption when it returns to the Fade; I may even get to talk to it in my Thaig. Svarah was right: it will be reborn, but it won’t be a problem when that happens—at least not a problem that we have to worry about.”

Varric says, “You will keep it away from me, won’t you, Beauty? I make it a rule to never be unconscious near people I have shot in the brain.”

Gim says, with mock seriousness, “I shall respect your rules, Skald.” She kisses him on the cheek, and he looks concerned and wistful.

Harding walks back from the dragon until she is standing directly in front of Lando. She says, “Inquisitor Ameridan would have been proud that you finished what he started. It’s strange. History forgot so much of what he was. They never knew he died saving everyone. Do you ever feel that way?”

Lando says, “You weren’t in the fortress. How’d you hear about Ameridan?”

Harding says, “I’m a scout, remember? Who do you think writes the messages Leliana reads?”

Gim says nervously, “There are things they won’t understand—things even Leliana might not understand.”

Harding nods her head and says, “Some secrets are necessary, don’t get me wrong. It’s just...every time you are ‘more than just a person’ to someone, you are also _less_ than a person to them. They don’t see that a real people fought the Avvar and killed that dragon. And they certainly don’t know about …” Harding stops mid sentence. She looks at Lando and Gim, and then briefly over at Cassandra, and then back to Lando.

Lando says, “Well it’s nice that someone remembers I’m just a person—special secrets notwithstanding.”

Harding gives a little snort of laughter, brings her closed right fist to her left shoulder in salute, and says, “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me. Scout’s honor. For what it’s worth, nice work, all of you. Anyway, Amund and I brought your horses so you can make it back to Stonebear hold in time for the celebration.” Right on cue, Amund rides up with all the horses following behind him on linked lead ropes.

Lando thinks not having to walk back to Stonebear Hold sounds great, but a celebration sounds like much less fun than a nap does. Amund walks up to Lando while he is adjusting his saddle and offers him a skin of water. Lando takes a swig; the water tastes...stale? bitter? Amund says, “You were looking tired. This will perk you up.” 

Amund is right, Lando is no longer thinking quite so longingly of his bedroll. Lando says, “You Avvar know a lot of useful things.” The two of them mount their horses and start very slowly walking them towards Stonebear.

Amund says, “That we do, lowlander. What else would you wish to know of me?”

Lando thinks about it, and there is something. He says, “Gim has told you about her Thaig, I know. She has wanted to show it to me since we were children, but I am not a dreamer, and I cannot join her in the Fade.”

Amund says, “We have some herb mixtures that will allow you to join any magic-wielder in the Fade. I am uncertain if it would work for you two in the same way it does for us, but it would not be harmful to try. You take one mixture, and the person you want to join takes the other. It is best done in a very safe place, and you should only do it with someone you trust completely.”

Lando, who no longer feels the least tired, says, “Can you give me these mixtures? They don’t have lyrium in them, do they? Gim has a very bad reaction to lyrium.”

Amund says, “That I can. It would be the least I could do. And no, they do not contain lyrium.”

Lando says, “Would you mind keeping this conversation private—just between us. I mean, in your position as the Skyhold Augur?”

Amund looks behind him in the direction of Solas, and when he turns back, he says, “And would you be wanting me to encourage any other Avvar to visit Skyhold?”

Lando says, “Absolutely. We would be honored to have any Avvar allies who would be willing to put up with our troublesome lowlander ways.”

Amund rubs his chin and says, “I think some of our younger and more flexible warriors would enjoy a hard fight for the honor of the Lady of the Skies, my Thane.”

Instead of responding, Lando extends his right hand to Amund, who takes it and shakes it heartily. After releasing Lando’s hand, Amund kicks his horse and gallops ahead back to the Hold. Cassandra urges her horse forward so that she is riding where Amund was recently. She looks at Lando with an unspoken question clear on her face.

Lando says, “How do you think Cullen and Leliana will feel about Avvar allies?”

Cassandra says, “It depends how well they follow orders.”

Lando says, “I am optimistic that with Amund’s help, we can make it so they follow orders.”

Cassandra says, “And that is why you are in such an excellent mood?”

Lando says, “I thought one was meant to be jubilant after killing one's first dragon. Am I doing it wrong?”

Cassandra says, “Oh no, you are doing that just right.”

They ride on in silence. Lando thinks that he would like to wait to explain about these herb mixtures. Probably he should wait until after he gets a chance to try them out.

After all, what if it doesn’t work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism are welcome here or via email to kinako.aooo@gmail.com.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta, terriblygenuineguy.


	9. Return in Happy Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor's party returns to Skyhold. Several questions are answered and there is a momentous introduction.

Gim feels the butterflies going wild in her stomach. Yes, she is excited to be returning to Skyhold, but in addition to her excitement she has...anxiety. Her heart soared when she first saw the final bridge in the distance, but the feeling that started as appreciation for the tall arches of the bridge continued on into tightly-wound worries.

Will there be comfortable places to work and sleep in Skyhold? Will there be any more privacy than the last time they were all sleeping in crowded canvas? Will the Advisors treat the Avvar allies they brought home well? Why is Krem saying less and less as the party gets closer to Skyhold? Are Lando and Cass going to have a huge fight about Cassandra’s ever being near danger again? What will be the Inquisition reaction to Cassandra’s pregnancy? Will Varric stop acting so strange once they get home? And most urgently, can Gim learn something that will allow her to protect Lando from the damage the mark is doing to him? Her spirit for the day is enjoying these questions a bit much, and Gim doesn’t want it too excited, so Gim decides to concentrate on one of the questions.

Shying away from the scariest alternatives, Gim considers Varric’s behavior. Varric hasn’t kissed her since she was last in Skyhold, and he is trying to avoid being alone with her. Even in public, Varric’s behavior has changed: he has altered his tales. He tells more stories about being steadfast in the face of hardship and fewer about romance. On top of that, Varric has been nervously solicitous of Cassandra in a way that might lead an impartial observer to think Varric was the father of Cassandra’s child instead of Lando. 

Last night, Gim found herself alone with Varric. Varric had said, “You know, all _my_ secrets are yours, right?” Gim hadn’t known what to say about the peculiar emphasis on _my_ , but she didn’t have to think of it for long, because Varric’s next words were, “I promised the kid I would hone his daggers.” 

Now, having walked their horses over the bridge to attendant official announcement that the Inquisitor and his party are approaching, Gim and her friends enter the lower courtyard. Lando and Cassandra lead the procession, and there are enough people watching to account for the entire population of old Haven. One group, at least, was never in Haven: a small collection of mostly unfamiliar Templars off to the side—the only familiar face being Delrin Barris, who protected Mother Hevara in Val Royeaux. Gim’s spirit would like her to go over and ask them questions _now_ , but Gim has more patience than her spirit does. She will have to check in on these evident refugees from Therinfal Dedoubt later. For the moment, she keeps her attention on Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine. 

Lando and the the rest of the travelers dismount from their horses. As soon as each traveler is standing on Skyhold ground, an Inquisition servant starts leading away his or her horse to the distantly viewed, and presumably functioning, stables. Gim starts to reach for her pack, but the woman leading her horse says, “Don’t worry, they will be in your quarters, Your Grace.” Quarters? Gim notices that Varric doesn’t let the servants take Bianca, and Solas doesn’t let them take anything of his.

Cullen steps forward and trades fist to shoulder salutes with Lando. Cullen is clearly at a better place with respect to the physical effects of his addiction than he was when Gim first met him, but he will benefit from a few adjustments she can make when she can see him alone. Cullen says, “Welcome home from your successful trip, Inquisitor. We have already received thanks, and more, from the Empress. We needed a leader, and you have more than proven yourself. Work on Skyhold is progressing, and we have more allies arriving every day. The fortress is defensible: we will not run from here, Inquisitor.”

Lando says, “I do not doubt it. But please don’t think the success of our trip was due only to me. In particular, please allow me to introduce Amund to you.” Amund, in all his pelts and paint, steps forward and stands at attention. Lando continues, “Amund holds the position of Augur of Skyhold. He was of inestimable aid in Frostback Basin, and were it not for his help, we would not be bringing you so many Avvar allies. Leliana and Cullen, you should consider Amund your primary resource in terms of any communication problem with Avvar recruits. He can help you determine which should be warriors, serving under Cullen, and which should be scouts, serving under Leliana.” Gim is pleased that she can detect no lip curl or other gesture of disrespect from Cullen. Leliana is respectful as well, but Gim never expects anything else from her.

Cullen smiles politely and says, “Of course, Inquisitor.” Cullen turns to address himself to Amund. “I am honored to meet you, Augur. As soon as we have reported to the Inquisitor, Leliana and I would be pleased to have you introduce us to our new allies.” Cullen salutes Amund, and then turns to Lando. Amund, ever sensitive to the cues of power, steps back.

Cullen says to Lando, “We have accomplished much while you were gone, but we have matters to discuss. Tonight, you should settle in, but tomorrow, at first light, we are hoping to confer with you in the War Room. The entrance to the War Room is directly under your quarters. Josephine will show you. She will also point out the Undercroft. Each of you should make sure you visit the Undercroft in the next few days so that you can upgrade and enchant your equipment.” While Cullen continues reporting important developments to Lando, Leliana moves closer to Gim.

In a voice designed to prevent eavesdropping, Leliana says to Gim, “I expect visiting the Undercroft will be more of a treat for you than you might think. In the Undercroft, you can meet Dagna, our new arcanist. Dagna can’t wait to meet the half-dwarven Herald, and I expect you won’t mind meeting a runecrafter who can tell you tales of Orzammar. She is of the Smith caste, but she left Orzammar and spent years studying magic in various Circles.” That does sound fascinating. Gim can’t wait to scan her and investigate her Stone Sense. Gim wonders if Varric would be interested in meeting Dagna, so she looks around for him. He is nowhere in sight.

Leliana, smiling as only those who know secrets do, says even more quietly, “You might have duties that are more important than rushing to meet Dagna. I have a feeling you may need to protect Varric from Cassandra.” When Gim, who is having to keep a tight hold on her spirit, looks up at Leliana in shock, Leliana says, “Oh, so he did not tell you. Keep your eyes open.” Leliana moves farther away; Gim has no chance to ask further questions.

Cullen finishes his report and cedes the floor to Josephine. Josephine steps forward and says, “The Inquisition is a force in Thedas, and Skyhold is becoming a reflection of Inquisition power. I know you saw the beginnings of a functioning fortress before you left, but now you will each have places to work, to eat, to sleep, and to train. For the moment, I will show you tired souls your new quarters and working areas. We have tried to take into account any wishes you reported before you left for the Fallow Mire, but feel free to talk to us about anything you would like.”

Josephine leads everyone towards the stairs to the upper courtyard. Gim notices there is no longer a table at the base and wonders where Cullen’s office is now. At the top of the stairs, Gim sees a few familiar faces around the now nicely manicured upper courtyard. The doors to the armory, the dungeons, and the tavern look like they open to serviceable buildings that are no longer filled with rotting timber and animal droppings. The tavern even has a sign: _Heralds’ Rest_. That’s nice. Gim’s urge to run around and open all the doors is strong, but she resists.

Josephine sees where people are looking and says, “Straight ahead, to the right of the tavern, you will find several training dummies and a sparring yard. After your workout, be sure and stop by the _Heralds’ Rest_. When the Chargers are in Skyhold, that is where you can usually find them. The barkeep, Cabot, has orders to get the Inquisitor and his companions whatever they want, although we would appreciate it if you did not drink our entire treasury.”

Lando, looking somber, says, “I would have named it Flissa’s Rest.”

Josephine says soothingly, “That is a lovely thought, Lando, and I am sure I can get a plaque commemorating Flissa’s service for the bar.” After a moment of silence, she leads them up the stairs towards the entrance to the main hall.

The main hall has scaffolding up against various walls, but the floor is no longer littered with timber and stone. By the first fireplace to the right, there is a nice little writing desk in an obviously dwarven scale. Josephine elongates her neck attempting to see over the people nearest her. Gim wonders what she will say when she can’t find Varric. Gim wonders even more where Varric went. Gim wishes her spirit would stop getting so excited about all this wondering.

Varric, who appears to be slightly out of breath, steps out from behind Krem and looks up expectantly at Josephine.

Josephine gives her head a quick jerk before saying, “This is your writing desk, Varric. We were going to give you a more private space, but you said you like to work where you can watch the world go by.”

Varric says, “This is perfect. I find thinking by a fireplace very illuminating.”

Krem groans and says, “As if anyone will find you here more often than they find you in the tavern.”

Varric says, “Well, I imagine there is a fireplace in there, too.”

Josephine says, “And through this door, we have the Rotunda.”

The Rotunda is nearly circular, and it is several stories high; Gim doesn’t remember being here before they left for the Fallow Mire. The walls are flat plaster, and there is a settee, a working desk, and a table arranged tastefully in the center of the room. Josephine says, “The ground floor is Solas’s workspace. If you go through that door,” she points to the heavy wooden door counter-clockwise from the door through which they have entered, “on the other side of the walkway, you will find Cullen’s office and sleeping quarters.” 

Solas looks around. He lifts a few of the books sitting on the table, and makes a moue and nod of appreciation. Someone must have gotten something right. Gim sees a small platform against one wall with several capped buckets at the top. Josephine sees Gim looking, and she says, “Solas has requested supplies for sketching and for creating frescoes.” Gim feels blood rushing to her face, but Solas looks quietly pleased. Josephine next walks towards a third exit from the room, a doorless opening to recessed stone stairs.

At the top of the stairs, there is a library and several tables. Josephine points to a nook with an armchair made of red quilted leather and several jumbled piles of books. She says, “Dorian, we have been able to find some of the books on ancient Tevinter magisters and cults that you asked about. Please take care of the books; they are on loan only and we promised to return them.”

Dorian says, “My good woman, I am hard on many things, but never books!” After Josephine chuckles politely, Dorian sits down in the chair, settles in, and then says, “Whoever chose this chair understands good furniture.” He takes a deep breath and looks around his nook. Suddenly he stills, leans forward, and picks something up that was hidden on the far side of the chair. As he raises it, Gim realizes it is a skull. Dorian’s look of astonishment is a gift to Gim. Dorian, all trace of bravado gone, says, “Nevarran?”

Josephine, who, along with Cassandra, is visibly uncomfortable, says, “Of course. When a Herald requests something, we do our best to comply—whether or not we...understand...the reasons for the request.” Something about the way Josephine moves her head when she says this makes Gim thinks she might be having neck problems. Probably tension; she should check later.

Dorian’s eyes leave Josephine and seek out Gim. He smiles weakly and says, “Oh discerning and intelligent woman, how unkind of you to leave me at such a disadvantage…” Gim waits for him to gather his words and Krem moves over to stand next to Dorian. Krem leans against Dorian’s side in such a manner that their contact almost looks like an accident. Dorian clears his throat and says, “Right, then. I presume we have some bloodstone somewhere? And I seem to recall that you and Cole promised to help me ‘invite’ Anaximander to join us here in the south?” 

Cole says, “He doesn’t mind the cold the way you do.” Krem freezes. Gim thinks Krem might be blushing. Gim is in danger of laughing, but then she catches sight of Solas’s grim face. She gives him a look that he must correctly interpret, because he only scowls and does not say anything.

Gim says, “Dorian, we will be happy to help you.”

Dorian says, “I am a bit at a loss as to how I will repay you. Perhaps you would let me give you fashion advice or to teach you to dance the gavotte?” 

Others might interpret Dorian’s tone as condescension or hauteur, but Gim knows what he means. She leans forward and gives Dorian a quick hug. She says, “Dorian, your fabulous and edifying company is all the repayment any of us need.” Krem gives one precise and abrupt nod, but Gim hears Cassandra’s trademark sound of disgust at the same time as Varric’s laugh. Finally Dorian looks less serious. He looks around, sees Fiona, and rises to go over and greet her. Gim waves at Fiona and adds her name to the list of people she must check in with once she has some time.

While Dorian is talking to Fiona, Josephine says, “If you have brought back any items for research, you can give them to Helisma.” Responding to what must be looks of alarm, Josephine continues with, “Oh, Minaeve is well and here in Skyhold, but she is working with the Redcliffe mages.” Josephine points to another opening with stairs leading up to say, “If you need Leliana or to visit the rookery, that is on the next level up, but for the moment, let me show you the rooms we have prepared for Varric, Solas, Krem, and Dorian.”

To get to those rooms, they use an interior walkway over the great hall to reach an external balcony on the other side of the hall from the Rotunda. There are five rooms and, perpendicular to the doorways to the rooms, something that looks like a stairway door, along a balcony that looks down on the garden outside the small chapel—which reminds Gim that she also needs to check in on Mother Giselle. 

The rooms are nice, if sparsely furnished. Solas drops his possessions in the first room, Varric drops his crossbow in the next, and Dorian takes possession of the third. When Josephine opens the door to the fourth room, Krem says, “Excuse me, ma’am, but shouldn’t I be staying wherever the Chargers are?”

Josephine says, “The Chargers are not in Skyhold right now, but I worked this out with Iron Bull’s approval. He says you always know how to find him when you need him.” Krem cocks his head to the side and shifts his weight from foot to foot. Krem doesn’t say anything else, but Gim thinks she catches the ghost of a smile as they move away from Krem’s room.

When Josephine turns back the way they came, Cassandra asks, “Is the last room for Cole?”

Josephine’s brow furrows, and she looks down and then up and then smiles, takes a breath, faces Cole, and says, “Somehow I have forgotten to reserve a room for Cole. Cole, can we talk later about what you would like in a room?”

Cole says, “Probably.” Gim sighs; she can feel her spirit’s amusement. Poor Josephine.

Cassandra, pointing to the last room on the balcony, says, “But then whose room is this?”

Josephine blinks once and says, “No one in your party. Now if you will let me show you the quarters for the Inquisitor’s family… Oh, and you might want to remember that door at the end of the corridor.”

Josephine leads them back to the library, and then down a different set of stairs to the floor of the main hall. Josephine points out the door opposite the one they have just exited as the way to the War Room and her own office and sleeping quarters. Lando is barely paying attention: he is busy frowning at the distinctly throne-like chair on the dais at the head of the room. Lando says, “Ferelden already has a king, and Orlais has an empress. You are not trying to get me killed as an usurper, are you?”

Josephine, responding as if Lando told a good joke, says, “Inquisitor! This is merely your chair of office for when you must make pronouncements or sit in judgement.”

Lando, sounding horrified, says, “Sit in judgement?”

Josephine says, “Yes, of course, Inquisitor. There are several decisions pending that only you can make. They can wait for tomorrow. Now, as Cullen said, be sure to visit the Undercroft when you have time.” Waving towards the door to the right of the chair of office while leading the tour through the door opposite it.

Inside the door there is an open shaft with a system of stairs. The only path that they can take is a walkway along two sides of the shaft with a short stair at the end. There are other stairways in the shaft: Gim can see stairs below and another set of stairs that starts one story above their current level and finishes at a landing far above. When they exit the shaft, they find another stairway, but unlike those in the shaft, these stairs are carpeted, and the balustrade is experty carved.

Josephine leads the group into the sunny room—immediately turning to watch the rest of them slowly ascending onto the finely-woven carpet. Gim is torn between watching the reactions of her fellows and looking at the room. The room is bigger than the entire library, though unlike the library, everything in the room is meticulously placed and dust-free. The room has leaded glass windows that open onto balconies on two sides of the room. Gim doesn’t go out onto the balcony, but the mountain views she can see through the glass are breathtaking. Where the two glass walls with the balconies meet, there is an imposing fireplace with enough seating for all the companions in front of it. To the side, there is a dining table with twelve chairs, and on the opposite side of the room, there is a formal work desk with carvings of trees and halla along the side facing them. Everything in the room is elegant and beautiful, and Gim and her spirit are curious about the source of the expensive furniture.

Lando looks stunned. Gim thinks Varric is about to needle Lando, but after examining Lando’s face, Varric appears to think better of it. Josephine, sensing Lando’s discomfiture, starts talking. “In some sense, this is a public space where Lando will be consulting with visiting dignitaries. Please be assured that we have provided for more private spaces. If you turn away from the windows, you can see a spiral staircase that leads to a loft over the back rooms. The loft has space for Gim, Cassandra, and Lando to work out of the public eye, and the three rooms under the loft are bedrooms for Cassandra and Lando on one side, and Gim on the other. Between the two is your bathing room.”

Lando sputters, “A bathing room? You expect us to make someone else carry enough water for us to bathe in all the way up to that room?”

Before Josephine can reply, Varric says, “Easy there, Braids. You know Ruffles better than that.”

Josephine says, “Please do not think I could _ever_ be offended by honest questions. And no, Inquisitor, no one will need to carry water for you. There is a system of cisterns on the roofs of Skyhold, and that system provides water for cooking, bathing, and cleaning throughout the fortress. You need only open a stopcock to receive as much water as you would like. When you finish bathing, there is another valve that will release the water to join the waterfall already plummeting out of the bottom of the fortress to the river below. Whoever first built this fortress had knowledgeable engineers in their service.” Gim hopes no one but her notices the self-satisfied expression on Solas’s face. Josephine adds, “Our arcanist, Dagna, has added runes to the basins, and your bath can be as hot as you could like.”

Gim, prompted by her spirit, immediately opens the middle door to see this marvelous room. The room is stone, and it has an elevated handbasin and a large tub—each with spigots and drains. There is glass and some arrangement on the ceiling so that the room is well lit, even though it is an interior room. Gim has never minded bathing in cool water, but the Frostbacks are cold, and a hot bath sounds lovely. It should be nice for Cassandra to relax in, as well. Lando looks impressed, and a bit embarrassed because of his earlier outburst, but he juts his chin out and nods appreciatively.

Next, Gim opens the door to the bedroom furthest from the stairwell. It has armor stands, cupboards, chairs, a window, and a gigantic bed. Gim laughs and says, “That bed is wider than the entire aravel we grew up in.” 

Gim looks towards Lando, who is in turn looking at Cassandra. Cassandra nods briefly, and Lando says, “Thank you very much for looking out for my family, Josie.”

Josephine smiles prettily and says, “If there is anything that we have left out, do let us know. We want you both to be very comfortable here.”

Gim turns and pushes past the bodies in her way to open the door to _her_ bedroom. It is as big as the other bedroom, but it has no window. It has whatever arrangement the bathroom has so that the room is light and the air smells fresh. The two surprising aspects of the room are the size of the bed and the barred door behind the bed. Gim turns to Josephine with what she is sure is a face full of questions. 

Josephine says, “The matching beds were a gift to the Heralds from the Ferelden King. He said something about ‘forgiving his blunt statements during a difficult time’. And the door leads to the balcony where your companions are staying. Cullen assures me that it is perfectly safe as long as you keep it barred.”

Gim nearly swallows her tongue in surprise. In a voice several notes higher than her usual , Gim says, “ _Cullen_ knows about this and doesn’t object?”

Josephine tilts her head to the side and points her pen in the air like she is making a point. She says, “I did not say exactly that. I will say that Leliana was forceful in her argument for this feature of your quarters.” 

Several people in the room laugh, and Dorian says, “My dear, rooms like this one have had discreet doors like that for millennia. All you need now is a portrait of yourself to conceal the door. It’s nothing shocking. I’m sure you will enjoy my being able to pop up to give you advice.” Gim is sure she will. She is also sure that she needs to check in with Leliana. For the moment, she will have to content herself with hugging Josie again. As she is hugging Josie, she catches sight of Solas’s face, and she sees more warmth in his eyes than she has seen outside the Fade since she spent the night in his room in Haven. This makes her want to know what look is on Varric’s face. Too bad that Varric has left the room.

When Gim comes out of her room into the sitting room, she sees Varric talking quietly with Lando. Right after that, Lando beckons to her. Without bending to whisper or doing anything noticeable, Lando says, “Can you somehow make sure that Cassandra is busy so that you and I can go meet someone with Varric? It is important that we do this discreetly.” 

Gim has been thinking about how to separate Lando from Cassandra ever since Leliana first mentioned protecting Varric. She walks into Cassandra’s and Lando’s bedroom, where Cassandra is putting things away. She shuts the door behind her and says, “Cass, have you and Lando discussed informing the Advisors? I wouldn’t bet that Leliana doesn’t know already, but it is clear to me that no one else knows. Wouldn’t you rather tell them than have them learn some other way?”

Cassandra looks tired. She says, “Yes, I know you are correct. If it were not for the luck of how I carry and my armor, they would have known already. We should tell them soon, but…”

Gim says, “I understand. I wouldn’t be looking forward to telling them either. But we need to be able to reassure them that you and the baby are safe and we have not been reckless. _Some_ of them will be less likely to believe my word than they would be to hear mundane evidence that you are well. Now that we are not traveling, I was planning on introducing you to the idea of kick counts. If you would be willing to lie on your left side on your bed and mentally take note of how long it takes your daughter to move or kick every day, starting now, it could calm many fears. If you lie quietly, alone, for two hours and feel nothing, drink a glass of water and keep focusing on her, but ideally you should feel ten kicks over that time span.”

Cassandra looks irritated. She says, “Is it necessary that I do this now?”

Gim says, “Of course not, but it might help. Also, you are at the point in your pregnancy where an afternoon rest will be good for both of you. We are not trying to exclude you, but I think everyone is about to scatter to check on their projects and possessions anyway. It would be unremarkable for you to be checking on your most important project. Lando and I can handle everything else.”

Still unconvinced, Cassandra says, “What if I am out of my armor and someone comes looking for me or for Lando?”

Gim says, “I will take care of that.” Gim touches Cassandra’s ring for a moment, brings up a glow, and says, “If anyone knocks, stay in bed. I will arrive soon.”

Cassandra nods and starts unbuckling her side straps. Gim steps out of the room and says, “Josephine, how about the traveling party plus the three advisors eat up here tonight? Is that OK with you? That should give us a few hours to settle in and run a few errands.” While she is saying this, she makes sure to catch Lando’s and Varric’s eyes. Once Josephine agrees, everyone files out of the Inquisitor’s quarters. Solas gives her a raised eyebrow before heading to the Rotunda. Josephine goes to her office, and Krem and Dorian walk towards the library. 

Once it is only the three of them, Lando says, “Tell me what is going on, Varric.”

Varric says, “I know someone who can help us in our battle against…” Varric looks around to make sure they are alone, and then whispers, “Corypheus.” Gim feels her eyebrows go up. Her spirit is exalting. She tries to get it to calm down. Varric continues in a more normal tone, “The ceremony where Lando became the Inquisitor...Well, everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a raven to an old friend. She’s crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he’s doing. She can help.” Oh. How can Gim have not guessed this before? Why was she so willing to let this slide?

Lando says, “I’m always looking for new allies. Introduce me.” Gim is pretty sure Lando would like to ask why Varric wants to bring Gim, but he does not mention it. This leadership thing is making Lando more cautious, and Gim isn’t sure if that is a good thing. 

Varric says, “Parading around might cause a fuss. She is waiting for us up on the south battlements. Trust me. It’s complicated.” Gim is sure of _that_. So much makes sense now. Inside her, Curiosity is glutted with satisfaction. It would like to come out, but it can wait. Varric won’t look at her. She keeps quiet as they follow Varric on a circuitous route towards the South battlements.

When they get to the top, Varric walks them over to look across at the entrance to the main hall, and Gim hears footsteps behind them. Varric does too, because he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and then even before he turns, he starts saying, “Inquisitor, Herald, meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.”

Gim, who has watched Marion Hawke’s adventures from the Fade, is not surprised by her appearance—even though she has a new and angry facial scar under her right eye—but she didn’t expect the Champion of Kirkwall to look so defeated. Marion walks forward and says, “Though I don’t use that title much anymore.”

When she gets close, Varric says, “Marion, the Inquisitor, who will no doubt prefer you call him Lando, and the Herald, Gim. I figured you might have some friendly advice for them about Corypheus. You and I did fight him, after all.” Varric steps back and leaves Lando, Gim, and Marion standing near each other. 

Lando crosses his arms and looks reserved, and Marion looks tired and turns to lean on a nearby wall. Marion says, “You’ve already dropped half a mountain on the bastard. I’m sure anything I can tell you pales in comparison.” Gim waits for Lando to respond, but he’s not saying anything.

Gim speaks up with, “Oh, I don’t know. You did save a city from a horde of rampaging Qunari.”

Marion smiles at Gim, but it looks like she had to work hard to produce that smile. She says, “I don’t see how that really applies...or is there a horde of rampaging Qunari I don’t know about?”

Gim, still trying to force a lighter tone for the meeting, says, “There’s _a_ Qunari. He almost qualifies as a horde all by himself. Fortunately, he’s on our side.” 

Marion can tell what Gim is trying to do, and her smile becomes a bit more genuine. She says, “I’ve heard a lot about you.” Her smile dims a bit as she turns to Lando and says, “So, then, what can I tell you?”

Finally, Lando speaks up. “Varric said that you fought Corypheus before.” Gim thinks Lando’s tone sounds accusatory, and if she thinks that, then Marion must also think that.

Marion says, “Fought and killed. When the fight was done, he was dead on the ground. The Grey Wardens had been holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them—perhaps he used them to get away.”

Varric says, “Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds. Turned them against each other.”

Marion turns away from the wall towards Lando and says, “If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again.”

Lando no longer looks so cautious. He leans towards Marion and says, “If that’s what happened to the Wardens, do you think we can free them?”

Marion takes a breath, then she too begins to perk up. She says, “It’s possible. But we need to know more first. I’ve got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Loghain. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing.” Gim knows that name. She isn’t sure how the average Ferelden feels about Loghain Mac Tir these days.

Gim can feel Varric _willing_ Lando and Marion to like each other. Varric says, “Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?”

Marion says, “No. He told me he’d be in hiding. My last communication from him mentioned an old smuggler’s cave.”

Gim once again hears accusation when Lando asks, “If you didn’t know about Corypheus, what were you doing with the Wardens?”

Marion says, “The Templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium. It was red. I’d hoped the Wardens could tell me more about it.”

Gim shudders as she says, “We’ve encountered red lyrium. Corypheus was using it to corrupt the Templars and turn them into his slaves. I know about how you and Varric found the red lyrium idol and how it affected Bartrand. Did you first find out about the Templar use of the red lyrium before or after your trip to the Deep Roads?”

“After,” says Marion. “Hopefully my friend in the Wardens will know more.”

Lando, visibly trying to be warmer, says awkwardly, “I appreciate the help.”

Marion says, “I’m doing this as much for myself as for you. Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I’d killed him before. This time, I’ll make sure of it. He was sealed away using my father’s blood, and he would never have been released had it not been for me.”

Lando tilts his head and thinks for a moment and then asks, “Would you like to eat dinner with the Inquisition leadership tonight?”

Before Lando even finishes his sentence, Varric asks, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Lando turns to Varric, raises an eyebrow and says, “I know more about what kind of an idea it is than you think, Varric. I’m going to go tell Cassandra where I have been, and after the three of you catch up, you, Varric, are going to come up to my quarters. I assure you, it is better to have that conversation with me there.” 

Varric scrunches up the left side of his face like he is in pain. In the voice of a naughty schoolboy, he says, “Yes, Inquisitor.” 

Lando says, “If I know Gim, she is aching to ask you questions, Hawke. Talk as long as you like, and come to dinner in our quarters. Any friend of Varric’s is a friend of mine.”

Marion says, “Yes, he told me he supported you at your wedding. Brave man.”

Lando laughs and excuses himself. Shortly after that, Varric says, “I need a drink. I will see you two later.”

Marion watches him go and then says, “That man can make snarky comments to enemies as he shoots them in the face all day long, but he would much rather pay a problem to go away than argue with a friend.”

Gim says, “Don’t I know it. He’s incredibly loyal. I didn’t know what it was until today, but it’s been killing him to keep your coming here from me.”

Marion, struggling against laughter, says, “Oh, did I inadvertently cause trouble in paradise?”

Gim says, “I don’t know how much you know about me, but I have magic that makes it hard for him to hide secrets from me, and so he has avoided me for weeks.”

Marion says, “Does that mean the other guy—that mage—has had you to himself?”

Gim feels her face coloring as she says, “I guess he _has_ told you all about me. No, Solas said it wouldn’t be fair to court me while Varric … Actually, he never finished that sentence. I don’t know if Varric told Solas why he was avoiding me, or Solas guessed the circumstances.” Gim looks at Marion for a moment. She still looks tired, but she looks friendly. Gim knows how important Marion is to Varric. She says, “I hope you don’t think I am playing Varric.”

Marion waves in a friendly dismissive manner. She says, “Oh please. As if I would ever have any right to that sort of indignation. Besides, I would have married him myself if it would have gotten him away from Bianca.” Gim goes stiff. Does Marion know? Marion says, “I don’t know what I have said to make you react like that. I am not trying to cut you out with Varric, I promise.”

Gim says, “That’s not it. It’s complicated. Varric originally thought I was either stupid or feckless, and when I tried to correct that, he thought I was threatening Bianca. He also briefly thought I was an abomination—or at least I was like Anders.” At the mention of the name, Anders, it is Marion’s turn to go still. Gim says, “He has calmed down some about Anders, by the way, and he no longer thinks I might be...under bad influence. He and I talked a few months ago about how much he misses Anders and the difference between someone being bad and someone doing a bad thing.”

Marion says, “I am impressed. Perhaps _I_ should spend some time talking to you about Anders. And I know about your being a spirit medium, though I doubt I understand all the details. It is surprising that Varric, who isn’t much for religion in general, speaks so highly of a Chantry organization.”

Gim says, “May I introduce you to the spirit I have with me today? It very much wants to meet you, and it thinks you have an affinity for it. My spirit chooses how it appears. Varric almost got me killed once when some rogue Templars were trying to perform the Ritual of Tranquility on me. I let my spirit manifest and it chose to appear using Anders’s form.”

Marion’s eyes are wide. She says,”That sounds like a story I would like to hear more of. And yes, I would love to meet your spirit.”

The blue seams run, and Curiosity bursts forth. Gim can’t tell what form it has taken yet, but she can tell it is an elven woman. Marion goes expressionless. Finally she says, “Why this form?”

Curiosity says, “It wouldn’t be polite to take _your_ form, and have you ever known someone, other than you, who needed to _know_ more than Merrill?”

Marion says, “Then you are...Curiosity?” Curiosity bows her head and smiles. “Can you tell me the answer to what I am most curious about?”

Curiosity says, “Yes, he truly does love her, but no, he is not jealous. He considers Solas family, in the same way he considers Lando and Cassandra family.”

Marion furrows her brow. She says, “He was always jealous of Bianca.”

Curiosity says, “Gim is not Bianca, though they are related.”

“Related?” breathes Marion.

“Yes, Gim was going to tell you,” says Curiosity. “She and Bianca have the same father.” 

Marion looks shocked. She says, “How very curious. No disrespect intended.”

Curiosity smiles, “Exactly. May I touch you?”

Marion looks nervous, but she nods. Curiosity comes close and reaches for Marion’s face. Curiosity begins scanning Marion, and then she withdraws. Gim’s view drops a few inches, so she is no longer as close to Marion’s face, but she keeps touching Marion’s cheek. Her scan tells her a lot, and she closes some wounds, corrects some imbalances, and eases some scar tissue.

Marion gasps, and then she leans forward and gently kisses Gim on the mouth. Gim kisses back, and it is pleasant, but it isn’t all-consuming the way kissing Varric or Solas is.

When Marion withdraws, she asks, “Do you think Varric would mind?”

Gim says, “He would like to have watched, but no, I don’t think he would mind. I suggest we not mention it to Solas, though.”

Marion says, “You healed me.” Gim nods. “So you know.” Gim nods again. “It’s one of the things he didn’t put in the book.”

Gim says, “He protects his loved ones.” Marion nods. Gim envelopes Marion in a full body hug and then runs one hand down Marion’s arm so that she can hold Marion’s hand as she pulls away. She says, “It is your information, and I would never share it. It is best to continue to keep that quiet.”

Marion says, “You mean, don’t tell the Seeker of Truth, married to the leader of a Chantry organization, that I am a blood mage?”

Gim says, “While Cassandra has a temper, you will find her astoundingly open-minded for a Seeker. She carries a spirit of Faith in her wedding ring, but you shouldn’t mention that until she explains it to the Advisors. I have nothing against blood mages, though I personally cannot imagine being cut off from entering the Fade. All I care about is that any blood you use is yours or freely given to you.”

Marion says, “That is how my father taught me.” Marion searches Gim’s face for a moment and then says, “There is something seductive about your blood. If I were a weak woman or a bad woman, I would have tried to spill some of your blood by now.”

Gim says, “This doesn’t surprise me. I’ve met other blood mages. Don’t ask me how I know, but if I gave you some of my blood, you wouldn’t enjoy it.”

Marion says quickly, “Oh, I would never take your blood. There was one other person to whom I responded in this way, and he would have happily given me his blood, had I asked. I never asked.”

Gim is very interested now. She says, “Who was this person? Is he still alive?”

Marion says, “I don’t know. His father said they were moving to Orlais. His name is Sandal. Sandal Feddic.”

Sandal Feddic. Gim will have to look into this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism are welcome here or via email to kinako.aooo@gmail.com.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta, terriblygenuineguy.


	10. Great with Child and Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets become common knowledge, and some secrets continue.

On the way back to his quarters, Lando decides to try to find Leliana. Cassandra and he have talked about how best to break the news about the pregnancy, and Cassandra thinks they should start with Leliana. Also, Lando would like to establish a few things with his spymaster. Lando heads for the Rookery, even though he suspects she will still be meeting with the Avvar.

When he gets to the top of the Rotunda stairs, he finds Leliana standing over a table, leaning on her arms. Lando says, “I need your help, Leliana.”

Leliana looks up, but she isn’t warm the way she is when Gim is present; fair enough—she reports to him and she is being professional. She straightens and clasps her hands behind her back as she says, “Of course, Inquisitor. How may I help?”

Lando says, “I would prefer to discuss this somewhere you believe would be completely private.”

Leliana tilts her head to one side and says, “Would you prefer we talk in your quarters?”

“ _Are_ my quarters completely private, Spymaster?” asks Lando.

Lando can see Leliana’s nostrils flaring. She says, “You would know that better than I would. Who is there now?” Before Lando can respond, she adds, “Why would you ask me such a thing?”

Lando says, “In Frostback Basin, I had one of your direct reports show knowledge of my meeting with Inquisitor Ameridan. At the time, I was certain that no one other than my party was present. There was nothing private about my meeting with the last Inquisitor, but given that I had no idea that anyone could see or hear the meeting, I have begun to wonder when else I am being watched.”

Leliana crosses her arms over her chest. She says, “I see.” After a moment’s silence, she says, “I did not ask Scout Harding to shadow you, but I am not in a position to discourage curiosity from my scouts. Your own reports are...somewhat brief. When one of my people can supplement your reports, I encourage it. That said, I do not snoop into your bedroom. I know some things because Gim or Cassandra have told me, but I do not need to know how you arrange your married life or how you interact with your sister. What is this really about?”

Lando knows how dangerous Leliana is, but he also knows she claims to take his orders. If he is going to be a leader, he had best act like one. He raises one eyebrow, lowers his chin, and looks her in the eye. After a moment, she leads him through a door behind her. They are now on a stone portico at the top of the tower. There are no other doors than the one they used. Leliana says, “I give you my word that I believe no one will hear us here. What do you need?”

Lando breathes in deeply through his nose, presses his lips together and then says, “Two secrets are about to come to light, and each of them threaten the happiness of my family. I know that you are aware of one of the secrets, but I don’t know about the other.”

Leliana says, “You have met with Hawke.”

Lando says, “That is the easier one. But let’s start there. You know Cassandra will not be happy. Hawke is joining us for dinner. I was hoping you could help me remind Cassandra that she understands personal loyalty—that she should see the predicament that Varric was in when she interrogated him so long ago.”

Leliana says, “There is nothing you, or anyone else, can say to keep her from the first flush of rage. The question is how she will feel when she calms down—and whether she will calm down in time for a civil dinner. She will not be mad at you, or at Hawke. Perhaps you should advise Varric to eat in the tavern tonight.”

Lando says, “I won’t do that. Varric is clan. He’s been suffering since he sent for Hawke. I will not punish him for keeping his word.”

Leliana says, “Why do you think I can help?”

Lando says, “You are her friend. I know why you were looking for Hawke, and I know who else you were looking for. Cassandra could become conflicted about discussing this with me—afraid that I would take it as criticism. She won’t worry about that with you.”

Leliana says, “Excellent point. May I assume you would like me to talk to her now?”

Lando says, “Before you talk, I want to mention the more difficult problem. Leliana, do you know? Please don’t equivocate. If you know what we have naively thought to be shared only with our traveling companions, you will have no doubts. Do you?”

Lando has seen Leliana angry, frustrated, and disappointed, but he has never seen her look as reluctant to speak as she is now. She almost starts talking several times, but each time she seems to think better of it. Finally, she says, “Why would you put me in such an awkward position? I am your spymaster. If I keep your secrets, what does it matter if I know?”

Lando says, “As your Inquisitor, I need this. If you don’t know this secret, you will in a moment. I am not chiding you, but I do need to gauge you.”

Leliana says, “Very well. I know many things about Gim and about your traveling companions that they—and you—might wish to keep quiet, but none of them have the weight behind them that you have implied. I do not know this singular secret. I swear, and I would swear again with my hand in Andraste’s fire.”

Relieved, Lando says, “Leliana, please forgive me for pushing you, but I can’t tell you how important it is for me to know that you leveled with me and that I have at least a modicum of personal privacy for my family.” He sweeps her into a hug. She is not completely stiff, but she does not hug back. He says, “I know. I am switching too quickly between speaking to you as my spymaster and as the woman who was in my wedding party. I suspect you will forgive me.” He stops, looks into Leliana’s expectant and defensive eyes and finally says, “Cassandra is with child.”

Leliana jerks back, grabs his forearms, and searches his face. Her mouth is open and her eyes are wide. She says, “She fought a dragon while pregnant! She rode across the length and breadth of the Frostbacks on that bouncy mare of hers! Please tell me you didn’t know when you left!”

Lando says, “We—and our companions—have known since Redcliffe. The babe has quickened and, according to Gim, in a few short weeks will be capable of survival outside of the womb. You must trust me that Cassandra and I have made appropriate choices for our family. There is magic involved, which is another reason we are going to need your help. Josephine and Cullen are going to have problems with this—for different reasons, I hope. If you were to discuss this with Gim, you could help us convince Cullen and Josephine that we are neither negligent nor heretical.”

Leliana looks down and says, “I will talk with Gim.” She looks back up into Lando’s eyes. She says, “I suppose I will have to forgive you, even though you have wounded my professional pride. If I cannot find out a secret of this import—a secret known by a mercenary, a drunken storyteller, a loose-lipped spirit, an effete Altus, and two love-besotted fools—I don’t know that I can even call myself a Bard anymore.” She stops again, still searching Lando’s face. She asks softly, “Is she happy?”

Lando says, “My strong, brave, Cassandra believes our daughter is a gift from the Maker. No joy is pure. These are hard times in which to introduce a child, and as you know, Cassandra feels her obligations to Thedas and to the Maker deeply. I might have to kill anyone who added to her guilt, Leliana. I was telling the truth when I said I needed you.”

Leliana says, “You said, daughter…”

Lando grins and says, “Another thing for you to talk to Cassandra or Gim about.”

Leliana says, “Well, I needn’t ask if _you_ are happy. Should we both go talk to Cassandra, or should I go talk to Gim?”

Lando says, “You might get some important perspective from Gim, and when last I saw her, she was on the South battlements across from the great hall with Varric and Hawke. Ask her about how Redcliffe figures in and why we thought it safe for Cassandra to keep traveling and such while expecting. Once you speak to Gim, come to our quarters.”

Lando and Leliana go back into the Rotunda. Leliana takes the stairs to Solas’s level, and Lando takes the stairs to the main hall. Once he goes through the door to his quarters, he hears the unmistakable sounds of a scuffle. He rushes up the stairs to see Cassandra, out of her armor and visibly pregnant, grabbing Varric by the shoulders and shaking him. Varric is not fighting back, but he is trying to keep her away from his face.

Cassandra bellows, “You _knew_ where Hawke was all along!”

Varric manages to slip out of her grasp and retreat to the other side of the room. He says, “You’re damn right I did!” 

Cassandra continues yelling, “You conniving little shit!” Closing on Varric, she throws a punch, and Varric, true to form, ducks under it.

Varric says, “You kidnapped me! You interrogated me! What did you expect?”

Lando is beyond frustrated—mostly with himself for allowing this to happen. He yells, “Enough!”

Cassandra turns to him, and the shock and accusation on her face cuts him to the core. She says, “You’re taking _his_ side?”

Lando says, “I’m not taking anyone’s side!” Turning to Varric, Lando says, “Varric, please, could you give us some time?”

Cassandra, ignoring Lando, keeps ranting at Varric, starting at a reasonable volume but finishing with a screech. She says, “We needed someone to lead this Inquisition. First, Leliana and I searched for the Hero of Ferelden, but she had vanished. Then we looked for the Champion , but she was gone, too. The mages respected her...she could have been an intermediary.... You kept her from us!”

Varric says, “The Inquisition _has_ a leader.” Cassandra seems to realize what she has said. She looks at Lando, and then looks down. Lando can see tears in her eyes.

Cassandra says, “But Hawke would have been at the Conclave. If _anyone_ could have saved Most Holy…”

Varric is not yelling anymore. He sounds defensive—or perhaps pleading. He says, “I was protecting my friend. I didn’t know you then, Cassandra, and I had given my word to a woman who had heard she was to be the target of an Exalted March.”

Cassandra says, “And after the Conclave, when you knew us, you _still_ kept Hawke’s details secret—not only from me but from Gim.”

Now Varric is definitely pleading when he says, “Hawke is with us now. We’re on the same side.”

Cassandra says, “Are we, Varric? Are you on the same side that we are on?” She turns away and adjusts her shoulders. Lando thinks she is trying to calm herself. She continues, “I suppose you did bring Hawke. Late, perhaps, but Hawke is with us.” Then she turns to Lando and says through a sob, “as are you.”

Lando walks over to her and pleads, “Cassandra.” Without looking at Varric, Lando says in a more forceful tone, “Varric, I asked you to give us some time.”

Varric says, “I understand.” Varric starts down the stairs, but then he turns back to Cassandra for one last word. “You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the Temple, she’d be dead, too. The Chantry has done enough to her.”

Lando, through gritted teeth, says, “Not. Helping.” Varric disappears down the stairs and Cassandra leans on Lando’s desk. 

She says, “I must not think of what could have been. We have so much at stake.” She is silent, and the tears are running down her nose. Lando is frozen in place. He knows the perils of approaching her too soon after a blowup. Eventually, she says, “I believed him. He spun his story for me, and I swallowed it. If I’d just explained what was at stake...If I’d just made him understand… But I didn’t, did I? She thought herself to be a target of an Exalted March, and I didn’t explain why we needed her.” Cassandra walks over to the settee before the fire and sits on one side of it; Lando sits down next to her. She bows her head and says, “I’m such a fool.”

Lando says, “What if you had been too suspicious to accept his story and you had tracked Hawke down? Where would we be now?”

Cassandra raises her head and says, “Honestly, Hawke might not even have agreed to become Inquisitor. She supported the Mage Rebellion, after all. She wouldn’t have trusted me for a second. But this isn’t about Hawke, or even Varric. Not truly. _I_ should have been more careful. I should have been smarter.”

She’s winding down. Lando decides to risk it. He moves closer and moves his hand to her belly. He says, “If you had been smarter, I would have missed so much…”

She jerks her head up at him. She leans into him briefly before pulling back so she can see his face. She says, “I want you to know, I have no regrets. Maybe if we’d found Hawke, the Maker wouldn’t have needed to send you, and I would change _nothing_.” She’s trying to smile. That’s good. She gasps a moment, and then grabs his hand and moves it to a different spot on her belly. She says, “Maker help me, but if I had known that ending the mage rebellion would have denied me the sensation of our daughter moving inside me…”

Lando says, “You don’t have to say it, and that was never one of your choices.”

And this is why they are sitting, side by side on the settee in front of the empty fireplace, with Cassandra hunched forward and Lando hovering over her, when Leliana races up the stairs. Cassandra doesn’t even lift her head as the hurried footsteps come closer, but Lando turns to look, and then he beckons Leliana over with a head gesture. 

Leliana comes to sit in front of Cassandra. She grabs Cassandra’s hands and gazes up at her. Leliana says, “I was talking to Gim when she somehow knew that Varric was in your room. I asked if I could come here while Gim talks to Varric. I know the frustration you must be feeling, but can we put it aside—just temporarily—so that I may revel in being happy for you? Will you show me?”

Lando moves over on the couch while trying to encourage Cassandra to follow him so that Leliana and Lando can each sit next to Cassandra. Cassandra scoots, and she begins to lean back, slowly, so that her shape is visible to Leliana.

Leliana stares at Cassandra’s bump and says with a reverent tone, “Oh, Cassandra!” She moves her eyes to Cassandra’s face. Now both women have wet faces. Leliana sits next to Cassandra and says, “I am trying very hard to be furious at you for not trusting me enough to tell me during these past months, but I just can’t. Perhaps I am too distracted wondering how I could have missed it” 

Cassandra hastens to reassure her friend. “Nothing seems to have grown but my belly, and Lando and...Varric...were able to modify my armor slightly. With regular adjustments, the armor camouflages it perfectly.” 

Leliana nods as she raises one hand, tentatively, and looks at Cassandra for permission. Lando expects Cassandra to nod, but instead she grabs Leliana’s hand and places it on the lower right of her belly, just as she had earlier with Lando’s hand. Leliana’s eyes go unfocused under her furrowed brow, and there is the ghost of a smile about her open mouth. Leliana chews her lip a little, and then looks up at Cassandra with the most vulnerable expression Lando could ever imagine on her face. She says, “May I...may I be _Tante Leli_?”

Cassandra says, “If that is what you wish, I will not object, but I was—we were—planning on suggesting _Marraine_.”

Leliana’s hand goes to her mouth. She looks so young. Her eyes go back and forth between Lando's and Cassandra's as she says, “Truly? Both of you wish this?”

Lando says, “I would be honored to have you as my child’s spiritual guide.”

Cassandra says, “You, and Serena. If anything were to happen to this little girl’s parents and Gim was unable to take her, would you and Serena keep her safe?”

Leliana says, “I don’t even know if Serena is safe.” She looks down at her lap and then up at Cassandra and Lando again. She says, “I have to admit that watching the two of you fills me with envy. It has been too long since Serena was in my arms. I’ve tried all our old communication paths but one. That one pathway is only to be used in direst need.”

Lando says, “We are fighting a Darkspawn with divine aspirations—one that may have initiated the first Blight. We have been unable to consult any Wardens because they have vanished. You don’t think that is dire enough to contact the Warden-Commander? My guess is that you are hesitant to contact her because you want to see her so much. Just because your own desires match our need does not mean our need is wrong.”

Lando expects Leliana to retreat to her professional demeanor, but she does not. The tears still flow, and there is still a sob in her voice when she says, “Thank you, Inquisitor. It will be done.” After a moment, she shakes her head, rolls her shoulders and says brightly, “Now let’s talk about more immediate concerns. She is well? You are well?”

Cassandra says, “I have never been the kind of woman who pays much attention to breeding, but I believe my pregnancy has been an easy one. Of late, I am sometimes short of breath, and I don’t have enough stomach room to sate my appetite, but if my back hurts, a word to Gim banishes any discomfort. Our daughter moves regularly and vigorously.” Cassandra’s tone moves from joyous reporting to grief as she adds, “ I have agreed with Lando that I will no longer venture into battle.” 

Lando says, “I will not leave her behind, Leliana. She needn’t be the foundation warrior that makes my traveling party such a force, but I will not chance missing the birth of my child. I will stay here, or I will go only to places where Cassandra can find a safe place to stay.”

Leliana looks mischievous as she says, “I would not call it _safe_ , but the next place we wanted to take you is Halamshiral. As we would have told you at the next War Room meeting, we have all been invited to attend a ball at the Winter Palace. The ball will punctuate the peace talks between Empress Celene and her cousin, Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons. We will go in force, and we will hire a defensible residence. It should be safe to travel there and back—in a carriage—and attend a ball, don’t you think, Cassandra?”

Cassandra says, “I have not agreed to ride anywhere in a carriage.”

Lando, who had no idea that carriages inspired such disgust in his mate, says, “Let us both ride in a carriage. We will delight Josephine by letting her add pomp to our procession.”

Lando and Leliana chuckle, and then even Cassandra joins in. The laughing stops when they hear the door at the bottom of the stairs open and shut. All three of the them look at each other in open question, but each gives a head shake to disavow knowledge of any known arrivals. After a short hesitation, they hear Mother Giselle’s voice coming up the stairwell. She calls, “Inquisitor? Lady Cassandra? May I come up? Gim suggested I should come to see you.”

Lando looks over at Cassandra, and she gives a shrug. He calls back, “Please come up, Mother Giselle. We will be happy to see you.”

Mother Giselle’s tall red headpiece is visible before she is. When she reaches the top of the stairs, she comes over to the settee where all are sitting. Lando and Leliana immediately rise respectfully, but before Cassandra can stand up, Mother Giselle says, “Do not stand for me, dear girl.” Lando gets a chair and places it in front of Cassandra. Mother Giselle sits and immediately leans forward to grasp Cassandra’s hands. Lando and Leliana sit back down.

Mother Giselle looks between Lando and Cassandra, finally settling on Cassandra. She says, “Gim tells me that the Maker and his bride have blessed your union, just as I asked on your wedding day.”

Cassandra says, “Yes, Mother Giselle. We have kept it quiet because we did not want to have our actions in support of the Inquisition criticized, given my condition.”

Mother Giselle, her face and voice firm with conviction, says, “That nonsense again. Have you noted that it is only the high-born women who receive such criticism? No one chastises a poor woman in an Alianage who continues her duties. Farm women work until they drop the babe, if they are lucky—for if they are not lucky, who will feed their families? It is the same for you, Lady Cassandra: you are in a position to do things to save Thedas—things that no other could do. Whatever you and the Inquisitor choose to do is the right thing to do, and you feel free to send anyone who gives you a hard time to me. Be gentle with yourselves, my dear ones, for I can see the bloom of health and happiness on your faces. Remember Exaltations 1:1? Let no soul harbor guilt!”

Leliana says, “Mother Giselle, your words are wise. There is another matter of concern you could comment upon. Lando has told me that Gim has used magic to ensure that no harm comes to the babe. Should we continue to hide that information? I believe many Revered Mothers would find that objectionable.”

Mother Giselle asks, “Are you talking merely about the healing Gim performs for many of the Inquisition members?”

Cassandra shakes her head and says, “Mother Giselle, you know that Gim is a spirit medium who receives her access to magic via having a daily spirit visitor who shares her body for a small number of hours. One night, before you joined the Inquisition, her visitor was a Spirit of Faith. She showed that spirit to Commander Rutherford, to me, and to Leliana. When she showed it to me, I knew immediately that I knew the spirit, because it touched me during my vigil, before I received my powers as a Seeker of Truth. When Varric made our wedding rings…” Lando and Cassandra raise their left hands to show the rings. “Solas and Gim placed enchantments on the rings. Gim did something so that the Spirit of Faith who touched me could stay in my ring until I give birth. It came willingly and it actually had to convince me that it wanted to help me and that it would be safe doing so. It monitors our child and it keeps her safe from being jostled—it shields her.”

Mother Giselle is silent for a moment. Lando is tense, and from the way she is squeezing his hand, Cassandra must be as well. What could Mother Giselle possibly be thinking? Finally she says, “If that spirit touched you during your vigil, then it is...a blessed spirit. Perhaps another way to say it is that it is a friend to the Chantry and to the Andrastean faith. That spirit keeping your child safe is no different than having a Templar keep your child safe.” 

Lando keeps looking at Mother Giselle’s kind face as she is clearly trying to decide something. After a while, the Revered Mother turns back and says, “It might be best if you did not mention this to anyone other than those who have kept this secret for so long. I presume you are concerned for Commander Rutherford’s reaction to Cassandra’s having waged battle while carrying a child?” When Cassandra and Lando nod, Mother Giselle says, “With your permission, I will have a talk with him before the dinner he is attending with you tonight. Commander Rutherford has reason to fear spirits. There is no reason to burden him with things that do not concern him. Feel free to tell anyone who asks that you have consulted me on matters concerning the baby’s health and that I have endorsed your routine.”

Lando says, “Mother Giselle, were it not for you, there might not even be an Inquisition now. Please make sure you also attend our dinner tonight. You have done so much for us. I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”

Mother Giselle takes Lando’s right hand. The mark is quiescent, but the evidence of the anchor—the scar, the discoloration, the swelling—is visible. Mother Giselle says, “Do you not, dear boy? Do you not think you have already replayed any kindness many times over?”

Lando, who can remember a time when he would have hated Mother Giselle sight unseen because of her choice of hat, leans over to wrap his arms around the Andrastean cleric. She raises her arms under his and clasps his head down to her. After a moment she pats him twice in dismissal and says, “Now let’s you and I go visit the Commander and let these two catch up.”

Lando looks over at Cassandra as he wipes his face. Cassandra looks happy—and ever so slightly guilty. Yes, she does want to talk in privacy with Leliana. She must have missed this: the chance to be free with her fears and her joys while talking with her friend. He stands, kisses the top of her head, and offers a supportive hand to Mother Giselle as she rises.

Once she is up, he bows and formally presents his arm to her; she links an arm under the crook of his elbow. As they head for the stairs, Lando surprises himself: because of Mother Giselle, he is now actually looking forward to telling Cullen about Cassandra’s coming confinement.

Before he will lose the chance to look back, Lando takes in the scene on the settee. Their conversation is animated and Cassandra looks happy. This is a better aftermath to the confrontation with Varric than he could have imagined.

As he walks down the stairs, he smiles: it is time for the Left Hand to find out what the Right Hand has been doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Marraine_ is Orlesian (and French) for Godmother.
> 
> As is often the case with my chapters, much dialog is Bioware's, with small alterations.
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome here or via email to kinako.aooo@gmail.com.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta, terriblygenuineguy.


	11. Mock the Time with Fairest Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins with the famous scene in Fade-Haven and finishes with some repurcusions of that scene.

Lando is looking for Gim when he walks into the Rotunda. Solas is standing at his desk, and he looks surprised and a bit wary. Lando rarely talks to Solas without Gim present. He doesn’t object to Solas—after all, Solas has claimed Lando as one of his people—but something about Solas makes Lando uneasy. Solas is not Dalish, and he is not from an alienage. Solas moves under the same camouflage that the Inquisition tried to weave for Gim and Lando, but Lando knows that Solas doesn’t fit any model of elf that Lando has ever encountered.

Lando expects Solas to say something, but he just stands there, with his face angled to the side, almost as if he was trying to watch Lando through one eye. Apparently, if there is to be a conversation, Lando must start it, “Solas, I would like to learn more about you. I’m interested in what you told me of yourself and your studies.”

Solas says, “You continue to surprise me. All right. Let us talk...preferably somewhere more interesting than this.” Solas leads them through the door to the outside.

Of course, they are walking up the steps towards the Haven Chantry. Of course? Wait, wasn’t he going to find Gim? The day is bright and clear and Haven looks pristine and perfect. Lando says, “Why here?”

Solas says, “Haven is familiar. It will always be important to you.”

Something is wrong. What does Solas want? Lando says, “We talked about that already.” As they reach the Haven Dungeons, Lando can’t remember going down the stairs or walking through any hallways. The torches are newly lit, but Lando has seen no one in the Chantry—or in Haven, for that matter. Lando struggles to concentrate. What is going on? Where is Gim?

Solas says, “I sat beside you while you slept, studying your anchors.”

Lando is losing his patience with Solas. He says, “I wanted to learn about _you_.

Solas says, “This _is_ about me.” Solas is silent a moment, and while his face is impassive, Lando senses that Solas disapproves. “I ran every test I could imagine, searched the Fade, yet found nothing. Cassandra suspected duplicity. She threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn’t produce results.”

Lando doesn’t appreciate the way Solas is portraying his mate. He says, “Cassandra is like that with new people in dramatic situations.”

Solas laughs a forced little chuckle and then says, “Yes.” Now they are outside the Chantry in the snow again. Everything is beautiful and the mountains are high above them. _High_ above them? Solas continues,“You were never going to wake up. How could you, mortals sent physically through the Fade? I was frustrated, frightened. The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the Breach. Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra...nor she in me. I was ready to flee.”

Lando remembers the Cassandra who was so threatening when they first woke in Haven. He says, “If you’d run, Cassandra would have been certain of your guilt. She’d have hunted you down.”

Solas says, “You are likely right.” Solas moves away from Lando and looks up at the Breach in the distance. Wait. The Breach? Solas keeps talking. “I told myself: one more attempt to seal the rifts. I tried and failed. No ordinary magic would affect them. I watched the rifts expand and grow, resigned myself to flee, and then…”

Solas grabs Lando’s right hand and raises it high towards the Breach. Lando sees a ribbon of light run out of his hand up to the Breach, and then the Breach closes with no additional hand or ribbon joining in. Solas says, “It seems you hold the key to our salvation. You had sealed it with a gesture… and right then, I felt the whole world change.”

Lando says, “That isn’t what happened.”

Solas says, “That’s what I mean about perception shaping our existence.”

Lando says, “That’s isn’t true outside of the…” Lando looks around. He remembers the dinner earlier with the Advisors and Hawke; the dinner where Cassandra laughed with Hawke and apologized to Varric; the dinner where Cullen toasted to the coming birth of Lando’s child; the dinner where he and Gim took Avvar herbs to help them meet in the Fade. He remembers that Haven is under an avalanche. He says, “I shouldn’t be here. I should be with Gim.”

Solas says, “That is a matter of debate. Probably best discussed after you wwwww…”

Lando hears the long vowel of Solas’s final word extending out and out. He thinks perhaps he will listen to Solas say this word for the rest of time. Lando shuts his eyes, squeezes his right hand hard, and envisions Gim and the way her wild hair curls about her strong face; if perception shapes experience, he must _will_ himself to be with Gim—just as he willed himself to keep going when he brought Gim out of the real Haven after the avalanche.

Lando is falling, and he half expects the jerk that presages abruptly returning to consciousness, but it does not come. Instead, he settles gently, he feels arms wrap around his body, and he hears Gim cry exultantly, “It worked! You are here; you are here!”

Lando opens his eyes, but he is still feeling disoriented. He stammers out, “I...I...I was with Solas. He took me to Haven. I think he was keeping me from you, Gim. Everything felt...off.” She is staring up at him with a concerned look on her face. Her eyes go unfocused for a moment, and then she purses her lips and nods.

She says, “We will work that all out eventually; for the moment, I have made sure we won’t be interrupted.”

Lando looks around. The practice yard is filled with visitors, and there are people of every shape, size, and degree of transparency walking through the gardens. Some of the gardens are clearly reminiscent of places he and Gim have traveled with their old clan. He looks under all the trees, but he doesn’t see Varric. Lando says, “I thought Varric came here every night.”

Gim says, “No, because sometimes he is awake the entire time I am in my Thaig. I’ve been told he comes here when he sleeps even if I am awake.”

Lando looks around at the people—spirits, he supposes. None of them are paying any attention to him. He can’t tell if he is uninteresting or if they are being polite. He says, “Told by them?”

Gim says, “Yes. Many of them spend most of their time in my Thaig. It’s safe, and many other places are not right now.”

“Is Varric OK now, do you think? Has he forgiven Cassandra?” asks Lando.

Gim says, “He will be OK, though I imagine he will be careful for a while. The apology was genuine, and he got to watch Marion and Cassandra talk and laugh. I am sure the ale didn’t hurt. Varric is pretty easy-going when he has a tankard in his hand. Besides, you have heard his stories: He ran with a prickly crew in Kirkwall. Cassandra is no bigger challenge than Fenris was—and Fenris didn’t have the excuse of being pregnant.”

Lando keeps looking around. It looks real. Well, apart from the floating transparent visitors. He asks, “When I was with Solas in Haven, I was confused. I thought I was awake, and as I began to suspect I was in the Fade, I think Solas was trying to make me wake up. Here, I feel aware and...normal.” That last part surprises Lando, and his voice shows it.

Gim says, “It sounds like your mental state was that often reported of dreams. Here, you are in my Thaig, and I am always clear-headed here, so you are too.”

Lando, looking around in wonder, asks, “How big is this place?”

Gim says, “It’s as big as I want it to be. I could set a copy of Skyhold in it, but I am not sure why I would want that. It just has to be big enough for the spirits who come here. I spend most of my time in my hall or my courtyard. Come into my hall. I can’t wait to show you.”

Bouncy Gim leads him through the archway to her hall, and everything is beautiful. He supposes she’s had decades to get the details meticulously to her taste, but the scale of the stone, the colors, the gemstones, the art—it is overwhelming. He is touched when he sees some small things that he made for her displayed in alcoves. There is a doll he made for her out of sticks and leather. Well, he guesses it isn’t the exact doll, but it looks like it. She smiles when he picks it up and whistles in appreciation. He sees her bed and says, “And you gave me a hard time about how large the bed in our quarters is!”

She says, “Yes, and I spend almost no time in it. It is just how I get here every time I go to sleep.”

He walks over to the hearth and says, “Is that lava?”

She says, “Yes, although it would be more fair to say that it is what I think lava would be like, since I’ve never actually seen any lava.” She sits on the stone couch with the luxurious pillows and pats the seat beside her. She says, “May I see your hand?”

Lando sits and places his right hand in hers. She does not bring her left hand near to his right; neither of them like it when the marks get too close. She looks at his hand. He feels some odd sensations but no pain as she touches his skin. As he watches discoloration and swelling fade, she says, “Hmmm. I can move the anchor. Would you rather have it somewhere else?”

Lando laughs and says, “Yeah, outside my body.”

She says, “How would we close rifts if you didn’t have it. Every rift endangers spirits.”

He says, “I know you are right, but a man can dream.”

She says, “He certainly can.” After a moment she says, “I wonder…” 

She presses their palms together hard. He watches her face; her eyes are closed and her look of concentration is what he would expect if she were trying to thread a needle behind her back. His hand feels hot—the entire arm is vibrating enough that he would be unable to write.

Gim says, “oh,” and her eyes snap open. Now she is quivering, but his hand is not. She drops his hand, and her own arms pop up so that her hands, with fingers spread, are as far apart from each other as they could be. She closes her eyes and her neck goes limp.

Lando says, “Gim! Gim!” but she isn’t responding. He tries to rouse her, but he gets no response.

Wisdom comes running into the room, and she approaches Gim immediately. She pushes Lando out of the way and wraps her arms around Gim. Gim does not respond. Wisdom sounds frantic when she says, “Wake her! You must wake and go to her!”

Lando says, “How do I wake?” In response, Wisdom silently concentrates for a moment, and then Solas runs into the room.

When Solas sees Gim, he cries, “What have you done! I should never have allowed…” 

To Solas, Wisdom says, “Wake him!”

Solas says, “I can’t. I have no power in her Thaig.” He turns to Lando and says, “Whatever you did at the end of your time with me in Haven, do it again. Only this time, try to go to…to Cassandra. Will yourself to be next to your sleeping mate in the waking world.”

Lando shuts his eyes and squeezes his hand as he did before, but it doesn’t feel the same. He opens his eyes and looks down on his hand: his mark is gone. Solas sees his attention. Solas says, “As I suspected. Lando, if you love her, wake up; you must get her out of the Fade.”

Lando shuts his eyes again and _pushes_ as hard as he can. He feels a physical pop as if his ears were adjusting, but the feeling is throughout his whole body. He sits up in his dark room, his heart racing, his breath heaving. He leaps out of bed.

As he rushes out of the room, he hears Cassandra calling, “Lando! What is it?” but he doesn’t wait for her. He opens the door to Gim’s room, enters, and rushes to her bed. 

He scoops Gim out of the bed and carries her to the main room where he can see her—at least dimly. She is sleeping heavily; he drops onto the settee with Gim still in his arms. He begins calling, “Gim! Gim, wake up!” He strokes and pats her face. She doesn’t wake, but she moves her hands away from each other and she moans.

Cassandra, wrapping a blanket around her body, joins him. Cassandra says, “What’s wrong? How did you know to go to her?” Someone is pounding on the barred door in Gim’s room.

Lando says, “I suspect that is Solas. I don’t know if we should let him in.” He grabs Gim’s right hand, and green flares...twice. Both of Gim’s hands now glow green.

Cassandra says, “Maker preserve us. What does _that_ mean? How is it that you are suddenly unsure of Solas?” 

Lando grabs Gim’s right hand and chafes it. Her eyes are fluttering. The pounding on the door has become a booming. Now there is knocking on the main entrance to their quarters, and there is shouting. Lando thinks he hears Varric’s voice and Josephine’s. Cassandra must also recognize the voices, because she runs down to the bottom door and throws it open. While Cassandra is doing that, something inside Gim’s room must be exploding, because the noise is deafening, and the cloud of dust that rushes out of the room smells of fire. Solas emerges with the cloud and rushes for Gim. Lando stands, still holding Gim, and retreats from Solas. Lando yells, “Stay away from her!”

At this moment, Josephine, Varric, Dorian, Krem, Hawke, several armed guards, and finally Cullen and Cassandra reach the top of the stairs. The guards have their weapons out and they are looking between Lando and Solas. Solas yells, “You fool! I’m trying to help her!” The soldiers look to Lando for direction, just as Cullen places himself between Solas and Lando.

Cullen says, “You will not approach unless the Inquisitor invites you to.” 

Varric yells, “Curly! Solas would never hurt Gim!” Would he not? Is Lando overreacting? Lando notices that Varric and Krem are armed, though they are not holding the weapons with intent.

Gim begins squirming in his arms, and Lando ceases paying any attention to anyone but Gim. She is moaning. Several other people are saying things, but Lando’s attention can’t make it past Gim, The squirming increases and then it completely stops. As soon as she stills, she says, “Lando. Put me down. Please.” He gently lowers her feet to the ground, She is breathing heavily, and her hands are balled into fists that she is holding away from her body.

The scene is frozen. All are silent and no one is moving but Gim. The guards and Cullen are still focused on Solas, but everyone else is looking at Gim. Solas is angrily sneering, and his own hands are balled into fists in an echo of Gim’s stance.

Gim says, “I am sorry I scared you all. It was just...a bad dream...a transient reaction. I am an unfortunately heavy sleeper. Please put your weapons away.”

Cullen looks to Lando, and Lando, not really sure he is doing the right thing, nods. Josephine peeks into Gim’s room, and then re-emerges to say, “There is now a hole where there used to be a door in Gim’s room.”

Cullen says, “We will have it repaired tomorrow. For the moment, you two: stand guard outside the library-level entrance to that stairwell.” Two soldiers enter Gim’s room and do not reemerge. 

Gim addresses herself to the room. She says, “I’m sorry for disturbing your sleep. Josephine, Cullen, we can talk about everything in the morning.” Once again, Cullen looks to Lando and Lando nods. Lando isn’t sure if Cullen and Josephine will agree to leave. They talk briefly, nod, and Cullen formally salutes before they both leave. Hawke has one eyebrow raised in inquiry—clearly asking if she should leave or stay. Lando isn’t sure what the right thing to do is, but Varric, at the least, will be happier if Hawke is here. Lando purses his lips and gives her a series of brief nods.

Hawke and the members of the traveling party stay when the rest of the visitors file out. Lando looks briefly over at Gim, and then he does a double take. Is she...she can’t be! Is she taller?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, much of the starting dialog is Bioware's, with small alterations.
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome here or via email to kinako.aooo@gmail.com.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta, terriblygenuineguy.
> 
> Much thanks to Buttsonthebeach, who allowed me to talk to her about some of my headcannon.


	12. Love All, Trust a Few

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor and the companions begin to come to terms with what Gim has done.

Gim looks around at the tense faces of her friends. Cassandra is sitting on the desk chair, and Lando is standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder; everyone else is standing. Gim has no spirit and her right hand hurts, but she should be more concerned about her friends’ worries. What should she tell them? What is it even possible for her to keep from them?

Cole blinks into existence next to Gim. Cole says, “But you do have a spirit: you have me.” That’s very sweet of Cole. It doesn’t give her access to the Fade, but it is very sweet. Gim offers Cole her sore hand, and he takes it and holds it between both of his. It is probably just distraction, but it does seem to hurt less while he holds it.

Cassandra says, “Gim, can you explain what has happened? Why did both your hands glow?”

As usual, Gim decides to be direct. She says, “Lando came to my Thaig; I am much more powerful in my Thaig than in the waking world. I reduced the damage to his hand in ways I had not been able to do before, and I realized I could move his anchor. He made a joke about how he wished it was out of his body, so I moved it to _my_ hand.”

Varric says, “At least you didn’t give him a tattoo.” Gim hears scattered nervous laughter and the room tension lowers. Even Marion chuckles. Varric must have told her.

Dorian says, “Now that you hold Lando’s anchor, will it damage your hand the way it did his?” 

Gim appreciates his concern. That man is much more empathetic than one would guess from the self-involved persona he presents in public. Gim says, “My mark has never hurt me the way Lando’s has him. I’m not sure if it is my Thaig, my spirit visitors, or my nature, but in any case, the mark doesn’t fight my flesh the way it did Lando’s. It hurts now, but I trust that will be less of a problem as time passes.” 

Varric says, “But you don’t know that, do you? We know the marks aren’t interchangeable because he always has to start when the two of you close a rift. What if his mark is fundamentally different, and now it will hurt you as much as it hurt him?”

Quietly, Lando says, “You could move it back to my hand, _Durgen’falon_.”

Solas says sternly, “To move the anchor again would be foolish, dangerous, and quite likely impossible.” Everyone is staring at Solas, but Lando’s face is not only fixed on Solas but full of anger. Finally Solas drops his head and says into his chest, “I feared this, and it is why I tried to prevent Lando from joining Gim in the Fade.”

Suddenly Gim is very sympathetic to Lando’s feelings of anger. She says, “Why didn’t you talk to me—to us—about it rather than trying to prevent something we have been wanting from the time we were children?”

Solas says, “In hindsight, that appears to have been the wiser choice. _Ir abelas_ ”

Cassandra asks, “Is Gim’s reaction to Lando’s mark why Lando had trouble waking her? Is this reminiscent of when you first acquired the anchors at the formation of the Breach?”

Gim says, “I don’t know. That first reaction could have been the marks, could have been being physically in the Fade, could have been something else we don’t remember.”

Solas says, “It was the anchor.”

Dorian says, “You seem remarkably sure of things for a man who didn’t bother to caution anyone about these certainties.” Gim wishes she could see Solas’s reaction, but he has turned his back. She reads shame or worry in his posture.

Hawke says, “I’m new to all this, but from what I have been told, Lando and Gim have always closed rifts together. At the very least, it seems that the Inquisitor can no longer close rifts. I am sure that rift-closing is not a requirement for the job of Inquisitor, but for the moment, it seems...odd. Will this be a problem for the Advisors? For the Inquisition? Can Gim close rifts by herself? The Breach may be gone, but there are still rifts all over Thedas. I’ve seen them myself on my way here.”

Gim says, “All I can say is I hope that I can, but we will need to find out. We will be traveling through the Dales on the way to Halamshiral, and I am certain we can find some rifts there.”

Krem says, “There _are_ potential advantages to this—as long as there is still a way to close rifts. Gim and party could be closing a rift while Lando was performing some diplomatic task.”

Gim looks over at Lando and sees the look of horror she expects. The last thing in the world Lando wants is to be relegated to talking rather than doing. Gim shifts her gaze over to Cassandra. She can see that Cassandra understands. Gim watches while Cassandra keeps one hand on her belly while reaching up to pat the Lando’s hand on her shoulder with the other. Gim thinks Cassandra understands all too well...

Remembering that Cassandra has promised to forgo battle brings up another matter. Gim says,“Krem, do you know how far away the Chargers are?”

Krem says, “They were scouring what is left of Haven for clues and...remains. They should be back any time. Why?”

Gim says, “We are accustomed to entering battle with three foundation warriors, and for a while at least, we are down one. If your ideas about split forces are followed, we could be down two. We might need Iron Bull.”

Lando says, “I would appreciate it if you did not count me out just yet, but Iron Bull isn’t the only warrior in the Inquisition. I’m sure there are many choices. I saw Delrin Barris in the lower courtyard when we arrived.”

Gim says incredulously, “ _You_ are suggesting we travel with a Templar rather than Krem’s chief?”

Cassandra stands abruptly. She says, “It is time we all went back to bed. There will be time to argue in the morning.” Cassandra is right. Gim hopes she has not offended Cassandra. She doesn’t object to Delrin Barris; she was just commenting on the change in Lando’s preconceptions.

Hawke says, “Well, I, for one, am incapable of going _back_ to bed, because _I_ never went to sleep.”

Varric says, “Hawke and I will be enjoying drinks and cards in the tavern, if anyone wants to join us.”

Hawke and Varric leave—Cole disappearing when they do; Lando and Cassandra are going into their room, and Gim is standing at the top of the stairs with Dorian and Krem. Solas gives Gim a significant look and then goes into her room.

Dorian says to Krem, “You would not object to your chief traveling with us, would you?”

Krem says, “Oh, the chief’s great, but he’s a force. He will change things in the party.”

Dorian says, “Change isn’t always bad. _I_ changed things when I joined, no? Aren’t you happy to have me?”

Krem looks embarrassed. He says, “I think you know I am—even if some of your veneration for our homeland is occasionally hard to take.”

Dorian says, “Oh, I only love Tevinter from afar. I’m quite comfortable with pariah-hood. But what does that have to do with your chief?”

Gim says, “I wouldn’t claim to know the man as well as Krem does, but he does like causing trouble. He also flirts with anything that moves. You will have to decide how you will respond to having that massive hunk of male flesh after you, Dorian.”

Dorian says, “I never tire of having discerning people admire my good qualities.”

Krem, face wooden, says, “Right. Of course you don’t. I think I will catch up with Varric and Hawke.” Krem runs down the stairs and Dorian stares at Krem’s back with a wistful look on his face.

Gim says, “Dorian, I know you like to joke, but I didn’t think you would hurt Krem.”

Dorian, voice sounding unconcerned, says, “Hurt? We’ve had fun. Perfectly reasonable to leave it there. Get on with the business of killing archdemons and such.”

Gim says, “And is that what you want? Is that what you think _he_ wants?”

Dorian no longer sounds so flippant. He says, “I like him. More than I should. More than might be wise.”

Gim says, “Why? Because he’s a soparati? Because you like to play the field?”

Dorian, “Are you going out of your way to provoke me? Do you think I am the sort of man who doesn’t have deep feelings—or who only has them for other mages? He’s a mercenary in the service of one of the enemies of my homeland. He probably has a lover in every town.”

Gim says, “You are doing him a disservice, Dorian. Why don’t you talk to him about what _he_ wants?”

Dorian sighs. He says, “If we end it here—if I walk away—I won’t be pleased, but I would rather now than later. Later might be dangerous. Walking away might be harder then. Where I come from—which is where _he_ comes from—anything between two men...it’s about pleasure. It’s accepted—but taken no further. You learn not to hope for more. You’d be foolish to.”

Gim wants to cross her arms over her chest, but getting her hands that close to each other still feels uncomfortable. She contents herself with a stern voice as she says, “Dorian Pavus, if you prevent yourself from grabbing a little happiness in these hard times because you are afraid of rejection, I will get Lando to order Cabot to hide all the West Hill Brandy and to serve you only rotgut. If all you two want is fun, then fine, but you have to talk with Krem about it.”

Dorian looks down on her with a wry crook in his smile. He says, “I grew up without a sister. I can see having a sister might present certain advantages. All right. I promise that he and I will talk. That’s all I can say.” He leans down and plants a kiss in the middle of her forehead.

Gim laughs, feigns swooning, and says in a high voice, “Oh, Altus Pavus, now I won’t wash my face for a week!”

Dorian simpers and says, “As is only fitting. Now, _you_ have someone waiting for a talk in _your_ room,” and he goes down the stairs.

When Gim opens the door to her room, she is shocked. She knows Solas exploded her door, and she was expecting her room to be covered with debris and destroyed items. The barred-door behind her bed is no more, but someone has covered the opening with timber, and her room and bed are clean and nicely arranged. As soon as she enters the room and shuts the door behind her, Solas gestures, and Gim knows there is no danger of them being overheard.

Solas watches her as she looks around her with wide eyes. He says, “I do try to fix my own mistakes.”

She says, “I know that, but I would much prefer you talk to me _before_ you make decisions for me rather than to admire your ability to clean up _after_.”

He says, “Simple spells. I am gratified I still have things to teach you.” After a moment, he comes closer. He says, “ _Ir abelas, Vhenan_. Had I known of the Avvar herbs, I would have definitely discussed the pitfalls with you. Before the herbs, there had never been an issue.”

Gim says, “It’s not going to be that easy to regain Lando’s trust.”

Solas says, “I will work on that. But what about you? What about your trust?”

Gim says, “Start explaining.”

Gone is the angry Elvhen from earlier. Now he has big sad eyes and a troubled brow. He says, “As you know, the orb that Corypheus carries was once my focus—designed for me. The anchors represent a part of the orb’s abilities and a large chunk of my power during a time when I had free access to the Fade. Somehow both of you came in contact with the orb.” Solas is pacing. He looks like he is giving a lecture. His eyes, even when pointed in her direction, are unfocused. “Even in the days of Arlathan, I would have expected prolonged contact with my focus—even part of my focus—to be deadly to anyone but myself. Before meeting indisputable evidence that part of the orb’s abilities could be transferred to mortals and they would survive the transference, I would never have believed it. Each time the anchor is...toyed with...there is new danger. How would you feel if your taking Lando’s mark had killed him—or even killed both of you. What would it do to the Inquisition? To Thedas?”

She says, “All the more reason to _talk_ to me about it. Especially because you have been helping me to try to figure out how to save Lando’s hand. It would have been nice to know that I was putting him in danger by moving it. But it is done: his hand will heal now, will it not? I need to figure out how to adjust things so that I don’t feel so uncomfortable putting my hands near each other.”

Solas walks over to Gim, takes her right hand in his; he shuts his eyes, and then he barely opens them as slits. Gim can see an explosion of white light behind his lids. Her hand hurts less, and the feeling of repulsion between the two marks doesn’t vanish, but it does weaken. Solas says, “It will be better once you have a spirit with you.” Gim experiments a little. She can’t touch her hands without unease, but she is fine with her hands at her sides or on her hips. She looks up at Solas and smiles her thanks.

Solas says, “Now, before you return to your Thaig, I need to caution you. You need to keep the two anchors separate, and you need to keep from absorbing their power. That is why Wisdom and I tried so hard to get you out of your Thaig. You were insensate, and you were absorbing power from the paired anchors. I hope that no one has noticed, but you are taller now than you were at dinner last night. When you get to your Thaig, I suggest that you reset your height, and then work to make sure your new anchor is isolated from your flesh the way your old anchor has been. It is _exceedingly_ important that you not absorb any further orb energy. It would be...disastrous. I know you wanted to save your brother his pain, but now both of us will have to be vigilant if we want to keep you safe. Do you understand?”

Gim looks down at how her clothing is fitting her. It is undeniable that she can see more of her shins than she should be able to. Concerned, she returns her attention to Solas. Yes, her eye-level is slightly higher as measured against his.

Solas says, “I do not mean to terrify you, but I need to impress upon you how crucial it is that you keep the anchors isolated from each other and from your flesh.”

Gim says, “What happens if I absorb the power? I assume the height is just a symptom. What will happen to me?”

Solas says, “To be truthful, I could answer that question more completely if I had known you before Haven. What were you like, before the first anchor? Has it affected you? Changed you in any way? Your mind, your morals, your...spirit?”

Gim says, “Solas, you know I have changed in many ways since we came to Haven. After all, you were one of the agents of that change. But no, even though the experiences that came only because I acquired the anchor have changed me, I don’t believe the anchor, specifically, has changed me.”

Solas says, “Ah.” Gim can see that he is considering things. He sees her watching him, and he continues, “You have told me of your early years, and I was furious on your behalf. But if the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours...Have I misjudged them?”

Gim says, “I don’t hold the Dalish up as perfect. I would say who I am has more to do with Lando than with my clan as a whole; but they created him, so we are back where we started: they have something worth honoring.”

Solas says, “You _must_ be vigilant. Losing you would…” Gim can see the depth of pain in Solas as he considers the result of carelessness on her part. She rises up on her toes and kisses him before he can finish his sentence. Not a passionate kiss—just a sign that she forgives him, she understands, and she will be vigilant.

He pulls away from her while running his hand down her arm and pulling her hand towards him. He is leaving, but he doesn’t want to part from her. He says, “Shall I visit you in your Thaig tonight?”

She says, “No, there is little time left. I want to check in with Wisdom. We will have many other nights.”

Solas deactivates the privacy shield and exits the room. Gim gets into bed. She closes her eyes, and soon she opens them again in her Thaig.

Now that she has the full resources of her Thaig, she examines her hands and her growth. The changes are many and complex, but her form changes every time she manifests, and it isn’t difficult to undo the growth. Next she works on duplicating the first anchor’s shielding. As she works, she can feel how, if she is not careful, the power from the anchors can easily seep into the rest of her body. She can handle this. She will reassure Solas in the morning.

Having finished her ministrations, she exits her hall to her courtyard. She is surprised that Wisdom has not shown up: Wisdom always knows when Gim needs her. Her courtyard is nearly empty. In fact, she can’t recall ever having seen so few spirits in her courtyard. No one is sparring, and she sees only wisps near the trees.

Suddenly, several spirits who are well-known to her appear and rush towards her. One of them is Pride, who accompanied her to visit Vivienne de Fer and Duke Bastien de Ghislain. All the spirits but Pride stop, and Pride steps forward alone, the clear designated spokesman. Pride says, “She has been captured by mages—forced into slavery.”

Gim feels as if her blood is no longer moving. She is frozen and her thoughts are sluggish. This can’t be. There is only one being they could mean, but she has to say it. “Wisdom?”

Pride nods. Gim asks, “Where?”

Pride says, “In the Dales: south and west of Halamshiral.”

Gim says, “It will take us days to get there. Is there anything we can do from Skyhold?”

Pride says, “Talk to Solas; with your permission, I will accompany you.”

When Gim accepts Pride’s offer, he walks down the hall to Gim’s focus. Gim shuts her eyes, waiting for the sound of the door lock clicking shut.

No matter what, the coming day will be filled with Pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While there is less of it here than the last chapter, there is some lightly modified Bioware dialog here.
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome here or via email to kinako.aooo@gmail.com.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta, terriblygenuineguy.


	13. So Wan With Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans and preparations for how to cope with the threat to Wisdom.

Lando’s thoughts are full of contradictions. Should he be happy that his hand is safe, or has he lost something important? Last night was odd, and now the morning after is also starting strangely. The first odd thing was that Cassandra woke him up because she said, “Faith needs us to find Gim.” His mate, a Seeker of Truth, needed to find his sister because of the desires of a spirit. Right. 

The second odd thing was that when he and Cassandra left their room, they found Gim and Solas—with their packed bags—grimacing at cups of tea in the sitting room. Gim explained the reason for their unhappiness, and while she didn’t say it directly, Lando has the impression that if he and Cassandra had not come out of their room, Solas and Gim might have left for the Dales without checking in with anyone. Lando understands, because he loves Wisdom too, but he knows how furious he would have been—and how well that would have gone over with the Advisors.

Now, runners have been sent to various sleeping places, and he and Gim are walking up to the War Room. Lando says, “I would prefer we explain in such a way that it sounds like a request for counsel.” Gim nods, looking sheepish. “Also, I would prefer that we start with the, more important to them, information about the anchors.” Gim nods again.

In the War Room, all three of the advisors are silent, but the tension is high and Lando suspects he and Gim have interrupted an argument. Cullen, enunciating each word separately, says, “Inquisitor. I did not realize you would be bringing Gim.” 

Lando says, “We need to explain some things that will be easier with her here.”

Cullen says, “Of course,” but Lando can feel his disapproval. Cullen was part of the process that declared Lando Inquisitor, so why doesn’t he behave like Lando is in charge?

Lando gives Gim a bare nod, and Gim swallows before beginning. Gim says, “I’m not sure how aware the three of you are of the different natures of our two marks. Except for the very beginning, my mark has not hurt me; Lando’s mark has severely damaged his hand. I have been trying to keep Lando from permanent harm, and I have been failing. 

“Last night, Lando, for the first time, visited my Fade Home—my Thaig. I healed his hand more fully than I can in the waking, and while doing that I realized I could move his anchor. I moved it to my unmarked hand.” At this point, Gim raises both her palms, fingers up, to her waist, and they flare green. “At the time, I did not realize how dangerous that act was. I initially reacted poorly to gaining a new anchor, and Solas and Lando both panicked when they realized they could not awaken me. That is what happened to cause the fuss in our quarters last night. Solas says—and my spirit contacts agree—that moving the anchor was dangerous and that I might not survive moving it back to Lando—or to any other person.”

Josephine says, “I beg your pardon, Herald, but what does this mean, exactly?”

Lando, answering for her, says, “I can no longer help to close rifts, but I am no longer in danger of losing the use of my right hand. We don’t know for sure that Gim can close rifts by herself, but we are optimistic. As for my other duties as Inquisitor, I remain committed to triumphing over Corypheus and undoing the damage he has inflicted on Thedas.”

Before Cullen, whose face is growing red, can yell anything, Leliana says, “Assuming she can still close rifts, this needn’t change anything. It takes a party to clear the demons before you close a rift, in any case. All this does is add a little more flexibility to the process.”

Lando says, “Krem pointed that out last night. Though if it were not for my...other obligations...I would prefer to be with Gim as she closes rifts.”

Josephine, her left arm across her waist, holding her right elbow, taps the forefinger of her right hand on her lips. After a pause, she says, “The people see you as saviors not just because you closed the Breach and the rifts, but because of the trials you both endured to protect them. We could, if we liked, hide that Lando no longer closes rifts, but I don’t think this is necessary.”

Cullen, who has been watching the conversation with mounting indignation, finally explodes with, “We don’t even know if she can still close rifts! Her actions may have completely destroyed any chance for victory over that monster! From what you have said, even Corypheus couldn’t move the marks. How is it that she can?”

Lando is about to roar back at Cullen when he feels a soft touch on his arm. Gim says, “I could not have moved the mark in the waking, but in my Thaig, I am very powerful, but I can only affect things within my Thaig. I am no different now than I have been since you met me, Cullen. I may have made a grave mistake, but I did it with the best of intentions.”

Cullen yells, “And what else do you plan to do with the ‘best of intentions’?”

Lando can hear the quotation marks and biting sarcasm at the end of that question.

Gim says, “Leave Skyhold, this morning.” 

Lando cringes and prepares for Cullen’s escalation, but it is Leliana who speaks up. “To go where, and to do what?”

Lando decides he doesn’t quite trust Gim to answer this one, so he breaks in, “There is a spirit who is one of the eldest that Gim has met, and it is the one that has been closest to both of us.”

Leliana nods and says, “Wisdom.” Her tone makes it clear that she might as well have added that he should get on with it.

Lando says, “Wisdom was summoned against her will to the waking in the area of the Dales that you call the Exalted Plains—less than a day’s ride from Halamshiral. As you know, there are no pleasant reasons for forcing a spirit to our realm. Wisdom is not only very dear to us, she has been very helpful to the Inquisition. Wisdom’s actions during the alternative timeline I encountered in Redcliffe might have made it so that we could avoid that horrific future. Gim and Solas want to try to rescue Wisdom. If I did not have other, more...primal...obligations, I would be going with them.”

Gim says, “We can do our best to rescue Wisdom, make sure that I can close a rift, and then meet you in Halamshiral.”

Josephine says, “Oh dear. While both sides in the Orlesian civil war have agreed to an armistice because of the peace talks, the area is very dangerous. Somewhat more mundanely, we were counting on the time to prepare you for the Great Game and the formal ball.”

Gim says, “We will be careful. And I know you have my measurements. I will wear anything you tell me to wear. Give me a list of dances you want me to know, and I will learn them before we get to Halamshiral. As for the more subjective preparation…”

Lando says, “Two of you isn’t enough to travel safely anyway. What if we asked Krem and Dorian to go with you? Dorian can help you with the behavior of Lords and Ladies.”

Leliana says, “Playing the game by standing outside it is not the worst choice. It has worked for you before.”

Cullen yells, “Maker’s breath, Leliana! You are not supporting this insane plan, are you?”

Leliana, squaring off against Cullen, hisses, “I am attempting to find a workable approach to my Inquisitor’s clear intentions, as should you, Commander.”

Josephine, who appears to be ignoring the rancor between her fellow advisors, says, “The original party that ventured to the Breach and so successfully to the Hinterlands was a party of 5. Do you need another warrior? Why not take a Templar? One might be of great value in dealing with rogue mages.”

Lando says, “We have talked about including Delrin Barris, but if Cullen’s attitude is the rule among Templars, I am hesitant to send Delrin on a mission with Inquisition mages and spirits if I am not there to supervise his behavior; we have seen what Templars tried to do to her before.”

Cullen is nearly choking. Through gritted teeth, he says, “Those were renegades, and Delrin Barris is a professional. He will execute his orders.”

Lando says, “Your orders, or mine?”

Cullen starts saying, “If you cannot accept honest feedback from me, then I will offer you my resig...”

Gim, who often causes a stir, but who is almost never loud, yells, “Enough!” Everyone quiets and stares. She says, “Cullen, I know you will accept Lando’s orders, but you haven’t heard any yet, have you? Lando, if you ask for counsel, then listen and don’t bluster. Once you have received the counsel, make your orders clear. No, Cullen doesn’t trust spirits, but he doesn’t have to: he has to trust _you_. So stop making it so difficult for him to do so. He’s a good man, and I know that to the deepest core of my being. So give him some respect and stop wasting precious time.”

Cullen, wide-eyed face full of shock, says, “Thank you, Lady Herald.” After a moment, he stares at his feet for a moment before standing at attention and facing Lando. He says, “Inquisitor, I apologize for letting my temper get the better of me.”

Lando says, “As do I.” Something has changed if Gim is the one lecturing him on leadership skills. Perhaps Lando is a bit too touchy about criticism of Gim. He can do better.

Leliana seems to have adopted Josephine’s policy of ignoring the tension. She sounds excited as she says, “She _is_ the Lady Herald! All we have to do is place Delrin under her command. Delrin is alive and uncorrupted because of the warning Gim was able to give. Gim’s ways may be confusing at first, but if Gim can win over a Seeker of Truth and a dwarf who hates spirit mediums, she can work her magic—so to speak—on an honorable Templar.”

Gim says, “ _I_ never objected to Delrin Barris traveling with us. As long as he can ride and he can keep up, he is welcome. Cullen, would you be willing to have a word with him about what Templars feel when I am using my abilities?” Gim looks over at Lando and she must not like what she sees, because she says, “Feel free to take Lando with you so the two of you can help him understand.”

Lando wonders if he looks as sheepish as Cullen does. Both of the men murmur assent.

Gim says, “I will go talk to Dorian and Krem. You two can talk to Delrin. Cullen, I apologize for my indecorous haste, but may I touch?” Cullen doesn’t even look reluctant when he nods—the man is doing better than Lando has given him credit for. Gim walks up and hugs him, with her right hand snaking up to his bare neck. Her glow comes up, Cullen sighs, and Gim withdraws. Without damping her glow, Gim stands in front of Leliana until Leliana sweeps her into a hug, and then she repeats it all with Josephine. 

Finally, before walking out of the door, she says, “If there is anyone in the keep who I should see before we leave, please get them to where I can see them in private near the lower courtyard.”

While the door is open, Lando hears Dorian’s voice. He guesses she won’t have to wake Dorian and Krem up. He turns back to the Advisors. He says, “Can we see them off and then come back to deal with the other matters? I understand there are several things that we should deal with as soon as possible.”

Josephine says, “Excellent plan. There are some things I need to get in order before Gim leaves, and I imagine Leliana feels similarly.”

Lando putting as much welcome as he can into his voice, says, “So, should we go visit Delrin Barris?”

Cullen bows and sweeps his hand towards the door as he says, “Of course, Inquisitor.”

When he gets outside, Lando sees Gim further down the hallway with Krem and Dorian, and he sees Varric waiting for him. Varric says, “OK if I tag along after them, Braids? I don’t know if I can do without that fine rest I get in her Thaig, and Wisdom said pretty things to me at your wedding.”

Lando says, “How did you know about Wisdom?”

Varric says, “Cassandra.”

Lando says, “Of course. Please go with them so that I won’t worry that they will ever be out of touch. I know you are up on the codes and the way to wrangle Leliana’s birds. I _do_ find it odd that you should speak of how important rest is to you when I am positive you have had none this night.”

Varric says, “I will take ale with an old friend over sleep any night. But Lando, that doesn’t leave many to travel with _you_.”

Cullen says, “I promise you, Varric, I will make sure he and Cassandra are safe. But what about your safety? Are you offending Hawke by running off after less than a day with her?”

Varric says, “Hawke has to get going anyway. She feels the pull of duty just like you do, Curly.” 

Cullen says, “I remember. I also remember that she feels the pull of caustic humor, just like _you_ do.” Somehow, this comment between Cullen and Varric completes Lando’s feeling of shame for having been so angry with Cullen earlier. Perhaps he and Cullen can work together more naturally with a little humor.

Varric chases after Gim and the other two, and Lando follows Cullen to the Armory where the small collection of Templars is staying. They find Delrin polishing his gear near a forge. He immediately stands, raising his right fist to his heart in salute.

Cullen says, “Delrin Barris, I don’t believe you have been introduced to the Inquisitor, Lando.”

Delrin dips a brief head-bow as he says, “Your Grace. Commander.”

Lando gives Cullen a quick chin gesture to indicate that Cullen should start the conversation. Cullen says, “Delrin, how quickly could you be ready to travel on assignment? Also, are you comfortable with long hours on horseback?”

Delrin says, “I can be ready in minutes. My family owns a horse farm in the north of Ferelden, so I was comfortable with horses long before I entered the order.” Delrin is being very formal, but Lando thinks he detects excitement. Good. It will be much easier for him to integrate himself into the traveling party if he wants to be there.

Cullen says, “We ask you to travel with the Lady Herald to the Exalted Plains. Her activities there are unlikely to be anything your training has prepared you for. You should follow her orders, but there are complications.”

Lando says, “Yes, she is bound by oaths that she holds as sacred as any you have made to the Maker or Andraste, and they prevent her from giving orders that involve harming any creature—including demons. She can contribute to battle via defensive magic or healing, but she will never pick up a weapon. I realize this violates any normal standard for chain of command, but take Varric’s direction if it does not contradict Gim’s. You will be traveling with Gim, Solas, Dorian, Krem, and Varric. I don’t know for sure, but I suspect Cole will also travel with you. Cole is a benevolent spirit of compassion who has manifested as a human man.”

Delrin, mouth open, blinks a few times. He says, “I see.”

Cullen says, “You will be on the front line of battle with the Tevinter mercenary, Krem. Because of the nature of your task, you may find that who you fight and who you protect may not be those you would expect. Please follow Gim’s and Varric’s directions. These are unusual times, and they call for unusual actions. Be assured that the people with whom you will travel have proved their intentions and ideals to be of the highest level. No matter what, do nothing to allow the Lady Herald to come to harm. She is the only person capable of closing rifts, and we need her.”

Lando says, “That said, if she is conscious, she is almost impossible to hurt. You needn't focus on her during battle. In fact, she is likely to show up next to you if you are hurt. Don’t waste time worrying that she is endangering herself when she does that; trust her judgement and let her help you.”

Cullen says, “I must tell you that Gim is going to end up challenging some of your beliefs. She will perform acts that scream danger to you because of your training. It will be a challenging assignment, but I have faith that your good sense and your abilities will be up to the challenge.”

Inspired by recent realizations, Lando says, “Pack your sense of humor. That set likes to give each other a hard time. Don’t take everything they say seriously—especially if it is one of the Tevinters. And expect Solas to sneer at you; he can’t help it. If you ever get a genuine smile out of that man, consider it a triumph.”

Cullen says, “Now get your gear and report to Master Dennet for a mount. The party will be leaving from the lower courtyard. Don’t worry about consumables—we will have that covered.”

Lando mentally kicks himself. _Consumables_. Oh dear. He says, “One more thing you need to know, Delrin. Gim has an acute sensitivity to lyrium. You should not put yourself in danger to avoid using it near her, but she finds the mere presence of lyrium painful, and for you to consume it near her would put her out of commission temporarily.”

Delrin says, “She is a magic user, and she does not use lyrium?”

Lando says, “Her connection to the Fade comes via being a spirit medium. Don’t be shocked if she glows and changes shape. That would mean she was letting the spirit within her control her body; it never lasts for more than a few moments. She is not possessed—she does it when the spirit wishes to speak to one of the party members. You will learn more as you travel with her.”

Delrin furrows his brow as he looks to Cullen. He says, “Does your lyrium use disturb the Lady Herald, Commander?”

Lando can see Cullen clenching his teeth. Cullen looks up, purses his lips, and then shuffles his feet. Finally, he says hesitantly, “This is not an issue for me, because I have not taken lyrium since joining the Inquisition. I last used it in Kirkwall.” Oh. Lando now feels worse about his reaction to Cullen’s short temper. And today wasn’t the only time he has known Gim to treat Cullen.

Delrin says, “I didn’t know that was even possible to do without endangering your health. Is this required of Inquisition Templars?”

Cullen says, “Absolutely not. It is a personal decision. For me, it was important to feel that my allegiances were my choice and that no one could sway me by controlling my access to lyrium. You should know that if you do choose to quit taking it, Gim can make the process easier, as she has for me. I was in very bad shape when she first joined the Inquisition, but she has aided me several times, and each time, the physical symptoms become less dire for me—not just for the day of treatment, but for many days going forward.”

Delrin says, “But wasn’t I chosen for this mission because of my Templar abilities? Is it not important that I preserve my abilities for the good of the Inquisition?”

Lando says, “You were chosen for this mission because Gim and I saw you behave with integrity and strength in Val Royeaux. You were chosen to fulfill the role of a warrior in the traveling party because Cassandra and I cannot go on this trip, and we are both warriors. You may continue to take lyrium or you may choose to stop, and these choices will be yours for as long as you report to me through the Commander. Gim will support either option—just don’t take lyrium around her if you can help it.”

Cullen says, “Perhaps I should not mention this, but it was Gim who told us about the Envy demon who impersonated the Lord Seeker. Were it not for her, you would now be dead or enslaved to Corypheus.”

Delrin looks numb, but he says, “Thank you for letting me know, Commander.”

Cullen and Lando take their leave from Delrin and head for the stairs down to the lower courtyard. The sunrise is breaking, and the colors make the cold air well worth the chill. When they get down to the lower courtyard, they see all the horses packed and ready, and all the riders but Gim and Delrin are standing in readiness. Lando looks a question at Varric, and Varric points to a small cluster of people waiting outside a door. Several of the people are sitting, and a few are on stretchers.

While Lando is watching, a man walks out of the door with Gim behind him. The man looks dazed, but pleased. When Gim gets outside, she asks the scouts accompanying one of wounded on stretchers to bring the stretcher through the door. Five minutes later, the woman who was on the stretcher walks out, and two who were standing outside waiting go into the door with Gim. This process repeats until all those waiting have been seen. By this time, Delrin Barris has arrived with his horse and his pack. The travelers agree that Solas will lead the pack horses when they set out.

Lando walks over to Gim. He hates that he has to stay behind, but he would hate leaving Cassandra more. He wraps his arms around Gim and holds her tight. He whispers into her ear, “Take care of yourself. I expect you to be present for your niece’s birth. Send reports whenever you can.”

She pulls away, wipes the tears from her cheeks, and says, “By all that I hold dear, I swear I will be there.” Lando knows how strong that statement is. He hopes this new oath will never be at odds with her original oaths.

Now that he has separated from Gim, Lando can see Leliana running up to them. Leliana says, “One more thing before you go, Gim. This is important to me, personally. Could you scan Fiona? She was a Warden who fought with King Maric in the Deep Roads, but she lost whatever it is that makes someone a Warden. Serena...I don’t know how to ask this.” While Leliana is talking, Lando can see Fiona walking down the stairs towards them.

Gim says, “Just ask, Leliana. I would do anything I could for you.”

Leliana says, “Wardens are subject to a limit on their lives. Eventually all of them succumb to the darkspawn taint, and they are called to return to the Deep Roads to die battling the creatures that made them Wardens. Serena has been looking for a cure to the Calling, but so far she has been unsuccessful, and ...”

Gim says, “ And you don’t think 'In death, sacrifice’ should be the end of the woman you love? I quite agree.”

Leliana says, “This is a long shot, but can you see if you can find anything of interest about Fiona? I will be contacting Serena soon, and If whatever caused Fiona to stop being a Warden could be applied to Serena…”

Fiona walks up. Gim says, “Do you mind if I scan you, Grand Enchanter?”

Fiona says, “If it could help our Warden-Commander, please do so.”

Gim’s glow comes up and she touches Fiona’s hand. Lando is standing right next to Gim, or he wouldn’t have heard when Gim asks, “Is your child alive?”

Fiona says, “Yes, but estranged. He does not know me.”

Gim leans in and whispers in Fiona’s ear. Fiona pulls back with a look of shock, or perhaps grief, on her face, but she nods. Gim pats Fiona’s hand, gives her a brief hug, and turns to Leliana.

Gim says, “I will think on this. I am not giving up.” Now it is Leliana’s turn for an embrace, and Lando thinks she whispers something in Leliana’s ear before walking over to her horse. She doesn't hug Lando again; Gim doesn't like to draw things out.

Everyone mounts, and the traveling party waves as they ride out of Skyhold. Leliana, Lando, and Cullen watch. Lando feels a sense of panic that Gim will be so far from him. Never, since the day she was born, has she been as far away from him as she will be on this trip. Even in future-Redcliffe she was near. Then he thinks of Cassandra, takes a few deep breaths, and his thoughts calm.

Cullen’s voice is full of sympathy when he says, “Would you like to go back to the War Room, Inquisitor, or would you prefer a short break before we begin?”

Lando breathes in deeply once again, takes a survey of his mood, and then says, “Let us get to work. I want to cover everything we can to increase the chance that our trip to Halamshiral is fruitful.” Turning to Leliana, Lando says, “If you learn anything, _anything_ , about Gim or the party on their trip, please tell me. If you learn something and I am sleeping, wake me, no matter how inconsequential you think the information is.”

Leliana says, “Of course, Inquisitor, and if you have any message you want to send, feel free to tell me at any time.”

Just before Lando starts to walk towards the stairs to the upper courtyard, Cole appears next to him. Cole says, “The Wolf, Pride, and I will keep her safe. Nothing in the Dales will gainsay us. And you and Cassandra have Faith. Despair lies.” Cole does not wait for a response; he blinks away before Lando can even react.

Cullen says, “Do you understand him when he babbles like that?”

Lando says, “I have had a lot of practice; he was just reassuring me.” 

As they walk up the stairs, Lando muses. The Wolf will protect her, eh? Lando wonders if he should ask Gim about that.

Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism are welcome here or via email to kinako.aooo@gmail.com.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta, terriblygenuineguy.


	14. Where Late the Sweet Bird Sang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All new, faded for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in _**bold italics**_ are in Elvhen.

As she rides through the snow-covered trees, Gim feels the cold grip of anxiety and dread. They are traveling too hard for casual interaction while on horseback, but when they stop, everyone looks at her with careful concern. She knows she should appreciate their empathy, but being treated as fragile is a little too close to being treated as broken, and she’s had enough of that in her life. To add to that, they are acting like her loss is already foreordained, and Gim is much more interested in preventing the loss than mourning it. Solas is acting withdrawn and abrupt, but from the comments, the others seem to ascribe this to Solas’s pique over traveling with a Templar or to his being defensive over the events surrounding the moving of the anchor. Everyone in the party knows Wisdom as Gim’s friend, and they seem to be unaware how worried Solas is.

They are making excellent time. Gim is grateful to Amund for all that she learned from him: their travel would be much more lengthy were it not for the Avvar routes he taught them. Gim works to make sure they can continue to travel at speed; when they stop, Gim uses her skills to make sure all the riders and mounts are in peak form. She tends all the other mounts and riders before Delrin, so he can see her touch, her glow, and the others’ acceptance of her attentions. Delrin watches, but he shows no sign of disapproval. When she gets to him, she says, “May I heal you?”

He says, “I am not wounded, Your Grace. Perhaps you will need your strength for something more important.”

She smiles as she says, “Please call me Gim, and I will be adjusting very small things so that you will be strong and capable during this forced march. It won’t hurt you, and I have healed many devout Andrasteans.”

Delrin says, “Your…Your” He stops. Gim thinks he is trying to follow her naming preferences, but he can’t do it. He finally says, “You are a Herald of Andraste and I am under your command. You don’t need my permission.”

Gim says, “If you were dying, or if we were in combat, I would not ask your permission, but even in those situations, I would not heal you if you had told me in advance that you didn’t want me to. I understand that you are under my command, but it is important to me that I never ask you to do something that you find immoral. The only exception I can think of is, if we are in battle, and you think your duty lies in killing something, and I asked you to stop, please listen to me. We are going to the Exalted Plains to try to save my friend, a spirit of wisdom, from some mages, and we don’t know what we will find.”

Delrin asks, “Do you have any idea what the mages want with your friend?”

Gim replies, “No. She knows a great deal of lore and history, but a mage could learn that simply by speaking to her in the Fade. It is possible that they seek information she does not wish to give; they may torture her. In the worst case, she may be corrupted and appear as a demon. While it rips my heart out to say this, in the worst case, we may have...to kill her.” Gim can barely get the last words out. But she needs him to understand. After she calms herself and swallows the knot in her throat, she finishes with, “I would not sanction that unless we had tried everything.”

Solas comes up behind Delrin. He has been listening to the conversation. He crosses his arms over his chest and scowls as Delrin says, “I thought spirits wanted to find their way into this world.” 

Solas, voice full of sardonic bile, gestures wildly as he rants, “Some do, certainly, just as many Orlesian peasants wish they could journey to exotic Rivain. But not everyone wants to go to Rivain. This spirit is an explorer, seeking lost wisdom and reflecting it. Furthermore, she is quite familiar with this realm, because Gim often brings her to this side of the Veil. She did not need to rely on a summoning circle in a region torn by internecine conflict.”

Gim wants to roll her eyes at this display, but she knows that Wisdom is Solas’s oldest friend. Delrin merely looks interested and respectful. Solas climbs back onto his horse and rides off, and the rest of party is quick to follow.

Before long, they reach a branching trail heading west, and that pathway takes them through successive drops in elevation; Gim is surprised when the weather does not warm up the way it usually does when descending from the Frostbacks, but Gim keeps everyone warm and dry. After night falls, there is enough light that they keep traveling, although at reduced speed. Gim calls a halt when she catches Dorian slumping in his saddle, but she asks that the meal be cold rations, that no tents be used, and that no watch other than Cole be set. Solas places a weather shield over their camp. For Gim, not breaking up into tents is almost a relief. She isn’t sure how comfortable she is with Solas and Varric in private right now.

Gim doesn’t get much time in her Thaig that night, and Solas does not visit. She does spend some time talking with Pride, with whom she spends a while discussing possible approaches. None of what it suggests seems very likely to work, but to save Wisdom, Gim would try anything. Besides, Pride is ancient—possibly even older than Wisdom—and if any spirit understands corruption and how to avoid it, Pride must. Pride asks to continue being her guest in the Waking until the situation with Wisdom is resolved. Gim spends considerable time thinking about the small serpentstone globe she has in her pack.

The only useful update any of the spirits who visit Gim’s Thaig are able to give is that Wisdom is still alive and in the same location.

The next two days pass similarly, and then the next—although by this time, the snow is a memory. The rations are running low, so they stop earlier than has been their custom, and Varric prepares to leave camp to forage. To her surprise, Solas leaves with Varric. As they walk off, Varric says, “Are you as good as Braids is at finding growing edibles? I’m afraid all I am good for is shooting tasty things and then cleaning them.”

Gim can just barely hear Solas say, “I shall endeavor to be of use,” as they walk off.

Krem checks that all their leather gear is in good shape, Delrin tends the horses, and Dorian puts up tents—with Krem assisting once he finishes inspecting the gear. Gim thinks they could use the weather shield again, but if Dorian wants more privacy, Gim shouldn’t force open sleeping on him. She feels a little better about being alone with her men than she did the first night. Perhaps it is just that they are all worn down, but the tensions seem lower. She will enjoy sleeping between them and nestling under the occasional sleep-tossed arm.

When Delrin finishes with the horses, he goes into the tent that Dorian told him was his. Gim can hear him rustling around in there. After a while she hears some snaps and clinks and then she starts to feel sick—bordering on delirious. She knew this was coming. He’s trying to keep it away from her, but hiding it from her eyes isn’t enough. Her reaction is bad; she doesn’t think he is using potions. Her reaction to powdered lyrium is worse than to the liquid form. She yells, “Delrin, can you take it further away, please?”

Cole appears, runs into Delrin’s tent, and emerges with a small, oblong, wooden box. Delrin comes out behind Cole, and they both disappear into the nearby forest.

By the time Delrin comes back, Gim has everything set up for cooking the birds or small animals that Gim expects Varric to bring back. Delrin sits down near her, and Cole sits next to him. Cole says, “She’s not angry. She doesn’t mind your asking.”

Gim tries to look patient and friendly. It must work because Delrin says, “I apologize, Your...Gim. I will be more careful next time. Why does lyrium bother you so much more than it bothers Cole?” 

Gim says, “I should have explained. I didn’t know you had powder rather than potions. I actually don’t know why lyrium bothers me so much. A tiny amount of dust in the air makes me feel quite ill. As for Cole, while lyrium affects most people, I have no reason to believe that spirits are bothered by lyrium at all. I’ve even seen spirits standing next to it in the Fade with no discernable problem. I’m not sure we should count Cole completely as a spirit, though. His reaction might be a bit like yours from before you took your first philter, but I don’t really know.” Cole is listening to this, but he says nothing.

Delrin says, “Would you prefer that I stop taking it.”

Gim breathes in and out twice to collect herself. She says, “It isn’t an easy question to answer. This is going to sound like I am quibbling, and I want to say, before I tell you my answer, that while I will be truthful with you, I don’t see why my preferences should have any bearing on your behavior. The truth is that I don’t mind so much that you take lyrium; what I mind is that you be addicted to lyrium. Two rogue Templars tried to make me tranquil back in Haven, and the only one that survived the encounter had a brain more like pudding than healthy tissue. He couldn’t even speak. I don’t want that for you.”

Solemnly, Delrin says, “I too have seen elder Templars. I make sacrifices to fulfill Andraste’s will.”

Gim says, “I respect your beliefs, just as I will always respect your choices. I understand about sacrifice.” After a moment of mutual silence, Gim says, “I have one question. You have told me that you know that Commander Rutherford no longer takes lyrium. Do you think he is denying the Maker? His Bride? Is he a bad Andrastean?”

Before Delrin can answer, Varric and Solas arrive back in camp. They are carrying what looks like nug meat—or perhaps snoufleur meat—whatever animal the meat came from, it was nice and fat. Solas has two full water flasks as well as a damp bag that has several aromatic herbs, more than one type of root, and a few berries. Gim can make a good meal from this—with enough left over for tomorrow. She hugs them both, and then Varric goes over to talk with Delrin; Solas stays by her side. He often likes to watch her cook, and his occasional help with sub-tasks— or when she wishes she had more hands—is welcome.

The food is good, and Gim receives praise for it. The talk over dinner is mostly natural, and the exceptions involve people trying to draw Delrin out, which Gim appreciates. At some point when most have finished eating, Varric says, “Delrin, has anyone explained to you about the complexities of traveling through populated regions with Gim?”

Delrin is looking at Varric like he isn’t sure if Varric is joking, so Gim says, “You have heard about my oaths, right? Well, if someone is hurt, and I am not in battle, I _must_ try to heal that person. It can make traveling through places where people are fighting or downtrodden rather difficult. The day I first saw you in Val Royeaux, Cassandra ordered a carriage and shut the curtains so there was no chance I could see someone who might need to be healed. She also made them take a route that meant we went nowhere near the alienage. By the way, even if we are fighting Red Templars, if you wound one, and it is not dead at the end of the battle, I will have to try to heal our sworn enemy.”

“You have to see them to need to heal them?” asks Delrin.

Gim says, “I have to know they are there. Knowing abstractly that there are damaged people, or that someone is sick far away isn’t enough to trigger my oaths. He’s bringing this up because we may have to deal with it tomorrow. usually I ride at the end of the group, and if those in the front can see something that might trigger my oaths, they can change their course and I will follow. I normally like healing strangers, but our priority right now is to get to Wisdom. Considering one of the burning questions most important to the Inquisition, we will detour to close any rifts we find.”

Delrin says, “I see,” but his facial expression more closely matches that of someone trying to add a long column of numbers than someone who understands.

Dinner is over. Cleanup is quick and everyone starts heading to the tents. Delrin’s perpetual befuddlement gets a boost when he finds out that he gets a two-man tent to himself. Cole says, “If you are lonely, I will join you.” Gim thinks she catches flashes of appreciation in with the confusion: he is assimilating well. 

Varric and Solas enter the tent at the same time as Gim does. Varric says, “Beauty, I know things have been a little strained between us, and I know you have much on your mind. I want you to know that I am here for you, no matter what.” He then prepares for sleep in the way he has done with her for months now, and the normalcy is soothing.

Solas also begins his sleep preparation as he says, “I too know that many things about this trip are difficult for you, and while I have tried to avoid contributing to these difficulties, I know I have not succeeded. Never doubt that I am also here for you.”

Gim kisses each of them goodnight on the cheek and then gets into her bedroll and lies on her back. She offers one hand to each man, and then closes her eyes and transitions to her Thaig. Varric shows up, as usual, but Solas does not. She and Pride have a final conversation about approaches to try upon waking.

When Gim opens her eyes in the morning, Varric and Solas are already out of the tent. She has run out of planning time. Either she uses the orb of serpentstone now, or she does not use it at all.

She establishes her full connection to the Fade, takes the serpentstone into her right hand and squeezes it. Her talks with Pride during the night were clear, and she knows exactly what she needs to do. It takes a lot of effort for a rock this size. The last time she did this, it was a gem smaller than her littlest finger nail. Pride cheers her on, and she had a full night in her Thaig last night, so she pushes hard enough that it crosses her mind to worry if she will burst something important within her. Finally, with a whoosh and a precipitous drop in air temperature, she manages to do it. The serpentstone is so cold that it burns her hand, and she has to drop it. She digs through her pack until she finds a clean cloth, wraps it around the stone, and slips the stone down her tunic into her breast band.

When she comes out of the tent, she finds Solas, Varric, Dorian, and Delrin staring at her with looks of horror on their faces. Krem doesn’t look happy either, but his gaze is moving from person to person. 

Varric says, “Ah...shit. Aren’t things weird enough? I don’t know what you did in there, but if I felt it and the mages and the Templar are both aghast, it doesn’t sound good.”

Gim says, “It was nothing you need concern yourselves with.” She stares them all down, and eventually everyone but Solas wanders away and begins taking down tents and packing. 

Solas says, “I am concerned that you are planning something rash. Why didn’t you consult with me about this?”

Gim says, “You haven’t been coming to my Thaig. I consulted with Pride.”

Solas says, “Oh, _Vhenan_!” He looks despondent. He looked no more upset than this when she first saw him after they found out about Wisdom.

Varric notices the look on Solas’s face and approaches. He says to Solas, “Did she do something dangerous?”

Solas says, “Dangerous _and_ selfish.”

Gim says, “I don’t need to hear this. It’s done. We still have to get to Wisdom. You can interrogate me tonight.”

Solas and Varric shake their heads and walk away. They mount their horses and start riding. Krem and Dorian follow after, and Delrin rides next to Gim. They change course several times, and Gim can see that those in front are guiding her away from any structures or signs of smoke.

After a while Delrin says, “It is my inclination to keep quiet when my superiors bewilder me, but this didn’t work out for me well in Therinfal. Besides, you seem to encourage questions.”

Gim looks over at Delrin, and she isn’t eager to respond, but perhaps a conversational distracted will settle her nerves. She says, “You know my form of magic is unusual, right?” Delrin nods. Did you know I am half dwarf?” Delrin shakes his head. “Well, I am. Unlike most other dwarves, I spend all my sleeping time in the Fade, although I can’t leave the tiny part of the Fade that I have claimed as my own. My Fade home is made of Stone. Once before, I discovered I can make this Stone come through to the Waking. 

“Anyway, I did it, moments ago. Brought my Stone to the Waking, I mean. Solas is worried I am somehow making myself vulnerable. I might be. No one has much experience with this kind of magic. What did it feel like to you?”

Delrin says, “It reminded me of being very ill with a high fever. I felt like I might be having visions. I had a great urge to use my Spell Purge to reinforce reality, but I remembered what Cullen said about my training and you.”

Gim says, “Perhaps I should have warned you; I was afraid someone would try to talk me out of it, and honestly, I was too caught up in the difficulty of what I was doing to worry about anyone else.”

Delrin says, “If they could have talked you out of it, wouldn’t that be because you shouldn’t have done it? If you are the only one who can close rifts, do you have a right to gamble with your safety?” Part of Gim wants to cheer at Delrin for becoming comfortable enough to question her in this way, and...and he might be right—not that that matters to Gim too much at the moment.

Gim says, “Perhaps I don’t, but what’s done is done. And speaking of rifts, I can feel one. It is further down this river. I’ll be good and stay back here; you go make sure the front of our little collection knows.”

Gim didn’t need her glow up to detect a rift; her anchors took care of that. But now that she knows a rift is there, she brings up her Fade connection to see what else is around. Before her awareness makes it to the rift, she detects someone watching her. She jerks her head around to where she knows the watcher is, and she is in time to see a Dalish hunter fade into the brush. 

When everyone comes back, Gim says, “The rift is right down this river, but it is after the falls, so we may need to skirt wide to get down there. When I started scanning, I found out we have been being watched by one of the local Dalish.”

Dorian says, “Is that a problem?”

Gim says, “From the standpoint of the Dalish I am familiar with, we are a bad lot. We have a Templar, two flat-ears, two Tevinters, and a demon with us. From their point of view, the least troublesome member of our party is Varric. My clan was unusual; most clans have no opinion about _Durgen’len_. I can’t quite bring into focus an acceptable approach to dealing with them.”

Cole says, “Everything here is blurry. It wants to forget, but now the rocks are solid. I thought I was a demon once, but I am not a demon..”

Gim says, “Of course you are not a demon, Cole, but ignorant people think so.”

Krem says, “You only wish they will see you as a flat-ear, if I understand the term. From what you have told me, the Dalish get together every tenyear or so. What is it called? _Arlathma_ or something?”

Despite the tension, Gim, who was drinking from a water flask, does a spit-take. She says, “You mean the _Arlathvhen_. Yes, I have been to _Arlathvhens_. You are concerned that they will recognize me?”

Krem says, “We talked about this before. I don’t think there is any doubt they will recognize you—not that I understand why you think that is so bad. I am sure they have heard the names of the Inquisitor and the Herald, and I am sure they know who you are—if not, they will as soon as you close that rift.”

Gim worries that the Dalish may cost her time that neither she nor Wisdom can afford. What should she do about this clan? How bad is it for them to recognize her? Now they will have to think about interlopers while closing the rift. Closing rifts became routine with the original party—apart from worry about the damage to Lando’s hand—but this is a new party with a new warrior core. She doesn’t want to think about this; she wants to get to Wisdom. 

She sighs and says, “I don’t think they would attack us, but I am not completely sure. We will have to be aware while we are focused on combat; closing the rift is too important to let the Dalish deter us.”

Everyone nods, and everyone makes sure their weapons are to hand. Gim keeps her glow in full force while they make their way around the waterfall and then rejoin the river at the bottom. Krem and Delrin have spent enough time discussing their coordination that they don’t even need to review now. When the rift becomes visible, they picket the horses and Solas wards them. As the party approaches the rift on foot, they see that although the demons are big, the rift is a normal one; they have seen bigger demons in Frostback Basin.

Krem and Delrin go in, and their coordination seems practiced. Gim is surprised that Delrin doesn’t gives himself a neck cramp from his double-takes when Cole materializes with his whirling daggers of death. The demons are dying, and Gim starts moving up so she is closer to the warriors. She moves into position as the last demon falls; she is aware of a group of people approaching, but she’s got things to do now, and she trusts the rest of the party will be on alert.

She raises her right hand straight up, and the ribbon runs. She raises the left, and the ribbon runs back. She ends up with her hands directly above her head and her thumbs touching. From a distance, it probably looks as if there is a single anchor and not two of them. It feels _right_ to do it this way, and sure enough, the rift pops out of existence. Neither hand hurts at all. Dorian, standing near her, says, “Well, that’s a relief.”

Gim nods, and turns around to smile at Solas and Varric, but neither of them are looking at her. Instead, they are looking at the three Dalish elves standing in a group, obviously waiting for her attention. Neither Varric nor Solas is holding his weapon threateningly, but neither do they stow their weapons. Gim, feeling like she has no choice, wades through the water to approach the elves. As she gets closer, she knows for sure that they know her, for she knows the man in the front: Keeper Hawen. So this is the Tillahnnen Clan. There are two young elven hunters behind Hawen. They are not brandishing weapons, but they are alert and unsmiling. Gim keeps her glow up.

As she walks up, she says, “ _Savhalla_.” She waits for the expected _Andaran atish’an_ , but it does not come. OK, no offered peace. Behind her, she hears splashes as the others join her. The Keeper’s attention is for her, and her only.

Keeper Hawen says, “I see, since you left the people, you have continued in the way you began. The company you keep,” he flicks his hand towards the party members behind her, “the disrespect you show our ancestors...it is of a piece with what I know of you. _Fen'Harel ma ghilana_.”

“I could do worse,” she says. Gim’s belly is in knots. This man has no say in her life, and she owes him nothing. Nonetheless, she represents the Inquisition, and as such, she should try for diplomacy. She takes a deep breath and says, “We have closed this rift and we are ready to move on to other rifts in the _Dirthavaren_. We have no reason to interfere with you or your clan. We will leave you be.”

Keeper Hawen says, “You may be _harellan_ , but we need you to…”

Before the Keeper can explain why they need her, Gim says, “You have a choice. I will give you my word now that I will go to your camp this evening, or you will have to force us to go with you. My guess is that will not go well for you. We are in haste and we are needed elsewhere right now.” Behind her, Gim hears the sounds of Bianca being readied and some sword leaving its sheath.

Keeper Hawen spits, “Why should we trust you?”

Gim says, “You claim to know me and my nature. Have you _ever_ heard a tale where I did not keep my word?”

Keeper Hawen’s eyes shift between Gim and the companions behind her. Gim doesn’t look behind her, but she knows how grim and intimidating her friends will look to someone who has addressed her in this manner. Finally he says, “All right, I will accept your word, but you will take Loranil here with you.”

Gim says, “I will not. If you send Loranil after us, he will die. Either accept my word and leave us to pass in peace, or start fighting now.”

Hawen says, “Foolish _Da’len_. We can make you accept our terms.” At that, a volley of arrows, perhaps from five bows, arcs from the trees towards them. Without thinking, Gim places the heels of her palms together and raises them to the sky, fingers splayed and opposite each other. A gigantic green shield forms around the entire party, and the arrows bounce on the aegis and fall uselessly into the water. Gim can tell from the sounds alone that the others have moved into defensive postures, and she recognizes the sheen of Solas’s barrier around her body. Gim notes from their points of impact that none of the arrows were actually aimed at her. 

“ _Fenedhis_!” Hawen says, almost as a tired afterthought.

Gim, who isn’t sure exactly how she created the green aegis, tries to keep her attention on Hawen. She says, “I don’t want to hurt those who have the misfortune to follow a weak leader. Do you want us to return tonight, or not?”

Hawen says, “You can find us…”

Gim interrupts, “I know where to find you. Now go. Anyone who approaches us before we return will die.”

Hawen and his two escorts turn to go. Gim might have imagined it, but she thought the one called Loranil shot her a faint grin before he turned to go. As the elves walk away, Gim leads her party to the opposite bank—back to their horses.

Varric says, “Daisy’s keeper was much nicer than that. At least until she turned into a demon. Long story. In other developments, care to tell us about your new light-show, Beauty?”

Gim says, “Let’s talk about all this later. We are near Wisdom, and I don’t want to divide our attention.”

Krem looks like he is about to say something scathing, but she looks at him with one eyebrow raised, and he shuts his mouth and says only, “Right. Later.”

They ride along the river when possible, and they cut inland when the slope won’t allow staying by the water. The first concrete evidence of what they would find comes in the form of a dead mage, killed by arrows. No one says anything, but they each ride a little faster. The next sign is is a pile of dead, burned bodies. Everyone dismounts. Solas says, “These aren’t mages. The bodies are burned, and these claw marks…”

Gim’s wide scan has already told her what has happened, but Solas must have just learned. Solas says, “No. No. No. No.” He races forward until he can see the pride demon in the distance. He gasps, “My friend!” 

Delrin says sadly, “The mages turned your friend into a demon.”

Solas, in a voice of defeat says, “Yes.”

Delrin says, “So they summoned it for something so opposed to its own nature that it was corrupted. Fighting?”

Solas, voice dripping with enraged venom, “Let us ask them.” Gim can’t think of anything she is less interested in than talking to the mages who enslaved Wisdom, but it won’t hurt to let the others posture a little while she gathers her courage.

A short mage in tattered and dirty robes walks towards them. The mage sees Solas and Dorian and says, “Mages! You’re not with the bandits? Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted. We’ve been fighting that demon...”

Solas, voice deadly, says, “You _summoned_ that demon! Except it was a spirit of Wisdom at the time. You made it kill. You twisted it against its purpose!”

The mage says, “I...I… I understand how it might be confusing to someone who has not studied demons, but after you help us, I can…”

Solas yells, “We’re not here to help _you_.”

Varric says, “Word of advice? I’d hold off on explaining how demons work to my friend here.”

The mage says, “Listen to me! I was one of the foremost experts in the Kirkwall Circle…”

Solas says , “Shut. Up. You summoned it to protect you from the bandits.”

The mage says, “I...Yes.”

Solas growing progressively more agitated, says, “You bound it to obedience, then commanded it to kill. _That_ is when it turned. The summoning circle. We break it, we break the binding. No orders to kill. No conflict with its nature. No demon.”

Shocked, the mage protests, “What? The binding is the only thing keeping the demon from killing us! Whatever it was before, it is a monster now!”

Gim has been watching the argument. No one is paying any attention to her. She has retrieved the serpentstone orb from her breastband, and she is holding it against her heart.

Dorian says, “I’ve studied rituals like this. We should be able to disrupt the binding quickly by destroying those summoning stones.”

Solas says, “Thank you. We must hurry!”

Gim says, “Stop. Do not break the summoning stones. Each of you stand by one, and when I ask, destroy all of them at once.”

Solas, frantically confused, says, “Vhenan? We _must_ break the binding!”

Gim says, “No. Do as I say. Each of you get to a stone.” 

Gim starts walking forward, into the circle. Solas makes an abortive movement to stop her, but Varric pulls him back. Varric, at least, starts heading to a stone. Gim lets her blue seams run, and soon she is watching as Pride stalks into the circle, except this Pride is as tall as the demon it is confronting. It holds the orb in its right hand.

Solas yells, “No! You can’t do this! You can’t squander yourself in this way! _**Do not let her do this! Pride! Do not let her sacrifice herself!**_ ”

Gim hears Krem say, “Why is he yelling his name at her? Do any of you know what is happening?”

Delrin says, “I don’t know anything except I am going to follow her orders. I suggest the rest of you do as well.”

Pride, in the voice of thunder, responds in Elvhen, “ _ **Your vision was always too limited. Your understanding too rigid. Watch from the shadows while those who know how to act, do so.**_ ”

The demon thrusts its chest forward with its head and arms back and laughs a deep and evil laugh. It crackles with electricity as it starts stomping towards Pride.

Pride, in a softer voice, pitched for the demon, says, “ _ **I know what you feel: the rush of power, the release of millennia of careful conduct. You have lost yourself and severed your connection to your nature, but there is a secret: You have lost nothing. Everything you are is still within you. Redemption exists.**_ ”

The demon keeps marching forward towards Pride, but it slows. It tilts its head; Gim can’t help but think of a hound or wolf. It gets close enough to touch, and Pride says, “ _ **Take my hand,**_ ” and it thrusts its right hand, still holding the orb, towards the demon.

The demon raises its massive arm, and Gim is certain that the claws will whip across Pride's throat, but instead it grabs Pride’s equally massive hand, making skin contact with the orb. Pride uses Gim’s voice to yell, “Break the summoning stones!” Gim can see that the one summoning stone within her line of sight is falling. An additional, tiny little detail that she can also see is the face of Loranil, the elf who grinned at her earlier, peeking over a rock to watch the two gigantic spirits. He sees Pride’s gaze and ducks out of sight.

As the the summoning stones break, Gim’s familiar blue seams run across not only the parts of Pride that Gim can see, but also across the demon. Soon both Prides, corrupted and not, glow blue-white hot so intensely that no one can watch without looking away. Gim feels like she is falling down a long windswept tunnel—helpless and buffeted here and there by forces larger than anything she has known. Soon, the blue is fading and she is shrinking and falling. 

Nothing is within her. She is alone—empty and weak. She hears shouting as she falls to her knees. Delrin reaches her first, but he stops in front of her and does not touch her. He says, “Thank the Maker!” and kneels down in front of her, mirroring her posture. Solas and Varric are right behind Delrin.

Gim looks at them. She feels the thudding of more steps behind her, and she assumes it is the rest of her party. Not the rest. There is one more. On cue, Cole appears next to her. Gim gasps out, “Tell them.” She takes the water flask that Cole is offering out of his hand, surprised at how heavy it is. This water flask must weigh more than Gim does. She laboriously raises it to her lips and fills her mouth with water. Then she puts the serpentstone orb into her mouth and swallows it.

As she collapses forward, she falls into Delrin Barris’s arms. She hears Cole say, “Sleep. She needs to sleep, Solas. Now. Send her to her Thaig.”

And that is the last thing Gim hears before leaving the Waking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Savhalla_ is a greeting, like hello.
> 
>  _Andaran atish’an_ is a formal elven greeting that means “Enter this place in peace.” 
> 
> _Fen'Harel ma ghilana_ means "Dread Wolf guides you," and indicates that someone is being misled.
> 
>  _Fenedhis_ is an elven swearword that literally means wolf penis.
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome here or via email to kinako.aooo@gmail.com.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta, terriblygenuineguy, and to Buttsonthebeach, who let me ask some questions.


	15. By Desperate Appliance Are Relieved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More events in the Exalted Plains.

When Gim gets to her Thaig, it takes a moment for her to realize why she is so anxious. As the confrontation with corrupted-Wisdom crystalizes in her memory, she adds shock that she is alive and in her Thaig. And if _she_ is alive, then Wisdom…

She leaps out of bed to rush outside, whipping her head back and forth as she scans the shapes in her courtyard. Everything looks like it always does; there is no Pride; there is no Wisdom. A few spirits are hovering nearby, watching her, but they do not approach.

Gim stumbles back into her great hall. She bumps into furniture and runs her hands across small things on tables and in alcoves. She failed? Wisdom is gone? It is impossible for Gim to imagine her existence without Wisdom. Wisdom, who listened to her—really listened. Wisdom, who helped her to be _herself_ —who never tried to get Gim to fit into another’s mold. Wisdom, without whom she would not have her skills, her confidence, her understanding of the past, … her… _everything_. She can’t...she can’t deal with this…Gim looks into her soul to examine her coping mechanisms, and all she sees is Wisdom and Lando. But she can’t even wake up and cry with Lando; she won’t see him for days. 

If she woke up now, she would have to deal with Solas. She can’t imagine surviving a look of hope in his eyes. To have to tell him that not only have they lost Wisdom, but through her rash acts, Gim has destroyed another of the most ancient and rare spirits. And her friends...they were all so sure that Wisdom was doomed. Gim wouldn’t accept it, but...they were right. Gim knows some things about herself. She enjoys being breezy and accepting of changing realities and losses, but she _can’t_ do it this time. And soon she has to wake up and fulfill her word by performing some service for a group of people who want to make use of her but who revile her. How long does she have to mourn? How long can she be in peace before she is in dereliction of duty?

She had best make the time she has count. She is going to have to be painfully social—painfully in charge—when she wakes. For the moment, she will be the epitome of helpless and alone. She lies on the Stone floor and encases her body in even more Stone. It’s her Stone. It’s all her. Nothing touching her but her. She needn’t breathe; no need to breathe in the Fade. She needn’t move. She can be shrouded in Stone—entombed so she can rise into the stark life that, incomprehensibly, will contain no Wisdom. She screams. In the Waking, she would be unable to scream with no air and no movement; here, she can wail wordlessly—for what words could possibly express the loss? She would like to scream until her throat is raw, but here, if her throat is raw, it can only be because she wills it.

Then...Does she hear her name? She stops screaming. “Gim,” someone calls. It sounds like Solas’s voice, but she would know if he had come to her Thaig. “Gim,” it comes again. And then again, with the vowel extended into a note—a song. “Gi-im.”

She throws off the covering Stone to find Pride looking down on her. She leaps up and throws her arms around it. Pride says, “Child, be soothed; You have accomplished amazing feats this day.” Pride rubs her back and croons in her ear. Gim never thought it could be so warm—so giving. She pulls away and looks into its face. Yes! Pride is _proud_ of her. But if it is proud… Oh, treacherous hope! If she has this wrong, she doesn’t know if she can forgive herself.

Pride says, “I am sorry I had to leave you in doubt for a while. You did not destroy _me_. You have not lost _her_. She is not gone, she is in your crucible.” Pride pulls its hand from behind Gim’s back and hands her the serpentstone orb. The orb is at least four times as big as it was when she last saw it, the green accents to the black are undulating, and the whole thing is glowing softly blue. Gim looks down at the orb and back up at Pride. Pride says, “I had to extricate myself carefully. Let her come out in her own time. All that she is and was: in that orb. She merely has to discard some recent additions that did not improve her.” 

Gim gasps, “How long? How long will it take?”

Pride says, “I’ve never been very good at questions about time. If my understanding is correct, you will be much as you are now when she emerges, but you must be patient. What she has to do, must be done well. It will not hurt her if you greet her every night. You can touch the orb and think of all of her traits that have been important to you.”

Gim looks down at her hands holding the orb. She’s been reviewing all that Wisdom means to her, but she feels shy about saying it aloud in front of Pride. She caresses the orb and thinks of how happy she is that Wisdom will have a chance to heal. Suddenly, something occurs to her. Gim asks, “Can I speed it up? In my Thaig I can ...”

Pride interrupts, “You could speed it up, but then what came out of that orb would not be the distillation of Wisdom you knew before; it would be a new thing—an amalgam of spirit and and Avatar. Pay her the honor of letting her rebuild herself, by herself.”

Gim says, “Do I leave the orb here? Do I take it with me?”

Pride says, “It is best that you leave it here. Now, do you want me to finish the day with you? I might like to have a word with your Solas, later. Though I am not looking forward to that keeper. That man speaks only to the baser forms of my nature.” Pride actually shudders. 

Gim ineffectually swipes some of the moisture off her face and enjoys the chuckle that Pride’s shudder brought her. She says, “Oh, Pride. Always and forever I am eager to have your company. You can’t possibly understand how grateful I am.”

Pride says, “No, child, I thank _you_. You did something rare. Something that has been done in the past, but not often, and not for ages. There are few spirits of wisdom. We spirits form as a reflection of your world and its passions. We will never lack for spirits of rage, or hunger, or desire. The world gives them plenty to mirror. The gentler spirits are far more rare. We can ill afford the loss of even one spirit of Wisdom, or Faith. Or Compassion.”

Gim startles and says, “Oh! Cole! I need …”

Pride says, “Rejoin them. You have until I close your door.”

Pride starts down the hallway, and Gim walks over to the sitting area where she has had tea with Wisdom so many times. She gestures, and a Stone pedestal grows next to the chair Wisdom always used. She kisses the surface of the orb and places it on the center of the pedestal. She turns away, just as she hears the latch click.

She opens her eyes. She is lying with her head in Cole’s lap. She can hear Solas and Varric arguing, but they stop as soon as she sits up. Soon, her companions assemble in front of her. In the distance, she can see the trio of unkempt mages; they look terrified. Gim sees no sign of the curious elf face she saw before she went to her Thaig.

Gim is thrown off because Solas’s face does not have the look of hope she was so recently dreading; if anything, he looks angry. She says, “I’m well, Pride is well, and Wisdom is healing herself in isolation.”

Skeptically, Dorian asks, “You saved her?”

Gim says, “It wasn’t just me: it was all of you, and Pride besides. And I don’t know for certain, but Pride says she will come out when she is ready, and I should be patient and not rush it. Pride says it has happened before—that corrupted spirits have found redemption.”

Solas’s posture is stiff and his face is neutral. Why isn’t he rejoicing? Gim is about to challenge Solas when she can feel Pride cautioning her. Perhaps this discussion should happen in private.

Varric says, “There now, Chuckles; aren’t you glad I didn’t let you kill those mages? I mean, they are probably the sorts of boils on Andraste’s left butt-cheek that conspired with Anders, but the world has few enough Kirkwallers as it is.”

Solas, still clearly angry, says, “And what now? You heard what they said!” Solas moves to a mocking tone as he says “The book said the summoning would help us,” and then he returns to his normal angry voice to finish. “Are we going to risk the only person who can close rifts and one of the most venerable spirits every time that lot is stupid?”

Solas is loud, and Gim is not surprised when the same mage with whom they talked before approaches. She doesn’t know his name, and she doesn’t want to know his name. It would be easy to hate him, and she would rather let him fall out of her life, nameless and forgotten. The mage says, “We would not have risked a summoning, but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected. We won’t do it again. Here: you can have the book.” 

He hands the book to Varric. Varric leafs through the dilapidated book with the wooden cover and the metal hinges and says, “Now, I’m no expert, but I hardly think this is the kind of book old Meredith would have allowed the mages in the Gallows to have.”

One of the other mages, the woman, says, “You are Varric Tethras. You were one of Hawke’s companions in Kirkwall. I...I fought with you against Meredith. We swear we will not summon another spirit—or demon. _We_ were just desperate.” Something about the woman’s emphasis on the word ‘we’, and the way she threw a sideways glance at the mage who has been doing the talking, tells Gim that this woman was never in favor of summoning anything.

To the mages, Gim says, “I accept your oath that you will summon no more.” To Varric, Gim says, “Where is the nearest Inquisition camp?”

Varric says, “There is one about due East of that waterfall we skirted, but the terrain was very uneven there and it would be difficult to avoid populated structures on the way there. It would take several hours on foot. There is another North by Northeast of here, and while it is a little further away, the terrain is flat and if we hug the shore, we can slip past the settlements.”

Gim says, “Let’s take these mages to the Northern scouts.” She turns to the spokesperson of the mages and says, “Your punishment is you get to ride with a Templar. From what I understand, you are probably not very fond of Templars, though I assure you, Delrin is an honorable man. Varric, can you take the other man, and I will take the woman. We can take them to the Inquisition camp before returning to the Tillahnnen clan.”

Dorian says, “I say, I would like to have a chance to look at that book.”

Gim says, we will have it sent back to your alcove in the library, Dorian. Now let’s get going.”

The woman mage says, “Serrah, be careful of that book. It has caused problems before.”

Dorian says, “Duly noted.”

Gim avoids looking at Solas. His reaction is the only thing keeping her from being exultant. Well, that and the prospect of talking to Hawen again. They finish arranging themselves and start following the shore. They haven’t gone far before Gim detects a rift on their path. They barely need to detour to find a ruin with a rift in the center. On other days, Gim would be fascinated by the ruin—she would wander through these remnants of her people for hours—but these are harried times.

They leave the Kirkwall mages with the horses and close the rift in short order. This time Gim doesn’t bother to raise her right hand before the left; she just raises both hands at the same time; the two ribbons look like one effect. When they return to the horses, the woman mage says, “You made that look so easy.”

Varric says, “She can make many difficult things look easy.”

Gim notices that the woman is limping, and she is hit by a stab of guilt. She didn’t check them, even though they have repeatedly said they had no supplies and were desperate. She walks up to the woman and says, “May I please heal you? I promise I will not hurt you.” The woman nods, and Gim heals an infected cut on her foot. She corrects several other imbalances that have probably left this woman feeling wrung out. 

The woman flexes her foot and says, “What was that?”

Delrin says, “Those in the Inquisition call it ‘Andraste’s Grace’.”

Gim says, “I just call it healing.” She asks for and receives permission to heal the other two, and she does so. She detects signs that the one who has never spoken has practiced blood magic, but not recently. Perhaps he was the source of the book. If he hasn’t used blood magic in this stressful situation, she doesn’t think it will be a problem. She holds his gaze for a moment, and then nods slowly. The man’s eyes are wide and he looks like he is silently pleading with her.

They get back on their horses and head along the shore until they reach the Inquisition camp. When they ride up, the scouts are briefly flustered and quite eager to please. Gim asks them to help the mages, starting with feeding them. She asks that the scouts give the mages traveling supplies, and if the mages are interested in joining the Inquisition, transport to Skyhold. She gives the scouts the book and asks that it be put in the Skyhold library. 

Gim writes a quick note to Lando: “Wisdom hurt but healing. Closed two rifts today. All well. Tillahnnen clan here with Keeper Hawen. Our interaction not friendly. On schedule for meetup. Love you. Hug Cass and bun for me. Hi, Leliana!”

On the way back to the Tillahnnen camp, Gim takes stock of her feelings. She expected to spend the rest of the day so happy about Wisdom’s survival that she could even tolerate Hawen, but all the ups and downs topped off by Solas’s being pissy have left her feeling numb. She needs to get herself in order to get past Hawen’s aggressive narrow-mindedness.

When they finally approach the camp, Gim is horrified. Other than at the _Arlathvhens_ , Gim has spent little time with clans other than Lavellan. This clan, the once proud Tillahnnen Clan, is tiny. Their aravels are in terrible repair and everyone—elves and hallah—looks undernourished and possibly ill. Gim’s memories of her clan are unpleasant, but her memories are of fed and healthy clan members with well-tended hallah and aravels. She shouldn’t judge. She is just being prejudiced because of her history and her opinion of Keeper Hawen. What is important is that, like Cole, she can help. These proud people deserve help no matter how rude Hawen was earlier, and Gim knows that if they can detect any pity from her, it would be worse than attacking them. 

Despite all the evident privation, Pride’s attention is not focused on anything in the camp; its attention is on someone at the top of a precarious pile of rocks against which the camp is built. Gim has her glow down in hopes of minimizing Hawen’s upset, but the things that would interest Pride in this location are worrisome.

Loranil meets her first, and he offers to take their horses. Gim gives him a skeptically raised eyebrow, but also a crooked smile. He nods an acknowledgement and then smiles back.

As Gim walks towards the aravels, she sees Hawen across the camp with his back turned to them. Hawen must be aware that Gim’s party has returned. As she walks towards him, another elf steps in front of her. He says, “ _Aneth Ara_ , Sister. My name is Olafin. The keeper has asked that you do not address him. He has asked that one of the men traveling with you speak.”

Gim snorts and says, “He can’t be serious! He asked for my help but refuses to speak to me? And he wants only men to speak? I’ve never heard of a clan that treated women like that.”

Olafin says, “Begging your pardon, Sister, but it isn’t that they are men, but that they are not you.”

Gim says, “You seem pretty friendly for a man with such a mistrustful keeper.”

Olafin says, “I had a cousin who joined Clan Lavellan. She wouldn't have her little ones were it not for you, and she said the way you were treated was shameful. She was too quiet to rock the boat, but she spoke plain to me. I love my people, but they keep the old wounds raw. I don’t know. Perhaps I feel it’s just time to…forgive.”

Well, well. A rational man. Gim decides to forgo asking him what she did that requires forgiveness besides telling the truth. Gim’s determination to help these people increases. She says, “Before we speak to the keeper, what can you tell us about the situation here? There seems to be a lot of trouble in these parts.”

Olafin says, “That's putting it mildly. The war has stopped, but now the dead are walking. Funny, though. I’ve been watching the undead and they seem...focused on the shem armies. As if...well, why wouldn’t someone want to kill humans, hunh? Still...poor fools. I’m to go out soon to scout a path out of here across the plains.”

Dorian says smoothly, “Yes. Why wouldn’t someone?”

Olafin says, “No disrespect intended, Outsider.”

Dorian says, “Oh, believe me, none taken. Although I would love to hear more about these walking dead you have mentioned.”

Olafin says, “If you go near one of the shem settlements, you will be unable to avoid them. But, for now, we should get you to the keeper.”

Gim says, “All right, _men_ , which of you wishes to speak for me?” 

Gim is sure Dorian and Solas will suggest themselves, but Delrin speaks up. “Lando told me that in situations where Gim is unable to lead, I should look to Varric.”

Fair enough. Gim looks away from Solas’s frown to focus on Varric. She says, “Willing, Storyteller?”

Varric purses his lips and says, “Oh, I will talk to him; I’m not sure he will like what I have to say...”

Gim says, “I want to help these people. Olafin is the second member of this clan that has indicated he might not be in perfect sympathy with his keeper. Please don’t burn the bridges.”

Varric says, “Sometimes, Beauty, it seems like you positively enjoy ruining all my fun.”

They walk over to Hawen with Varric in the lead. Varric says, “ _Atrast vala_. We have returned, as requested. My name is Varric Tethras.” Inside her, Pride is laughing. Gim didn’t even realize that Varric knew any of the dwarven tongue.

Hawen says, “ _Andaran atish’an_ , Ser Tethras. I would not want you to be misled by earlier events. We have no trouble with Children of the Stone. But these are not good times for those with checkered pasts to come before the people. Especially here, for we remember the destruction of our home at the hands of the humans. Our patience is thin. With all that has befallen, your party should behave with caution.”

Varric asks, “What has befallen your clan?”

Hawen says, “The Orlesian war has hindered our progress through the Dirth. The armies cause rock slides; they dig ditches that trip the hallah and destroy the aravels—making passage impossible precisely when the clan needs it most.. My first, Tavin, defies my wishes and mounts an excursion to the Emerald Graves, and now I’ve learned that the grounds of Var Bellanaris are infested by angry spirits from the beyond.” Keeper Hawen’s voice has been strong until now—full of indignation and outrage. Now he glances at Gim to make sure she is listening. When he speaks again, his voice is less sure. Gim doesn’t know what he is going to misrepresent, but she can tell a lie is coming. The moment Hawen starts speaking again, Pride’s attention returns to the top of the rock pile.

“And a boy, Valorin, has been sullen for a while because I chose another as my apprentice. He thought it was a slight, but it wasn’t. He just wasn’t ready. He needs patience. He took off yesterday, and he came back past dark. He hasn’t been the same since he came back. I’m...concerned, as is his sister, Emalin.”

Gim raises her glow and scans the rock pile. Oh. Not the same, indeed. Hawen frowns at her when she starts glowing, but he doesn’t say anything.

Varric says, “And you want Gim to look at him?” Gim is not going to be able to help Valorin, but she wants to look at the other clan members.

Cole pops into existence next to Varric. Varric looks up at Cole, and then Varric looks back at Hawen, who didn’t react at all when Cole materialized. Cole says, “Pride says Gim wants to know what he is lying about. She wants to look at every clan member, but she can’t help Valorin, because he is possessed.” Hawen shows no sign that he heard Cole. Everyone in Gim’s party, on the other hand, definitely heard Cole, and several of them are looking around them for whoever Valorin is.

Varric says, “Is it possible you are leaving something important out?”

Hawen says, “I _may_ have raised the boy’s hopes beyond what could be fulfilled given his talents and nature. Only in the spirit of healthy competition, don’t you know. He expected that if I did not name him First, I would name him Second, but I could not bring myself to put him in a position of authority—even in a position of authority in training.” Right. So Hawen built this kid up and then tore him down, and the result is the desperation that led to...this. Gim has no doubt that Hawen knows that Valorin is possessed. He just doesn’t want to deal with it himself.

Varric says, “Gim will need to offer healing to each clan member. If you are familiar with her, you know that she kept everyone in Clan Lavellan in good shape—even those who wouldn’t talk to her.” Hawen considers a moment, and then nods. Gim is very impressed with Varric. She knew he was a good businessman and a good spy, but she didn’t know he was a diplomat. Gim whispers to Dorian and Krem and asks them to get Valorin down from atop the rock pile. When they leave, Solas goes with them. Varric continues to chat amiably with Hawen, and Gim starts talking to each clan member.

Despite Hawen, they are all friendly. Some of them are actually very excited to meet her. No one is grievously hurt or ill, but they are undernourished and worn down. Gim does what she can for each person, and each hallah. She isn’t really surprised that the hallah are in better physical condition than the elves are. The halla-tender, Ithiren, would clearly go without if it would help them. Ithiren, believes there is a _Hanal'ghilan_ , a golden hallah, nearby. Perhaps it really is true that _Hanal'ghilan_ appears to those in greatest need. 

Emalin, of course, is very worried about Valorin, but she doesn’t seem to know that Valorin is on the rocks behind them; Gim doesn’t mention it; she will wait until Valorin is in front of her before she talks about the unpleasant facts.

As she moves through the camp, Gim keeps a running tally of what they need. Their stores are very low, which is one of the main reasons that the aravels are in poor repair. Gim gives much of the herbs she has in her pack to Nissa. Later, she will ask Varric and Solas to hunt for them. She sits and talks to Nissa about the things they need the most until Krem, Solas, and Dorian return to camp with Valorin, who shockingly enough, is walking voluntarily; the demon inside Valorin must see Pride, so why was it willing to return to camp? Perhaps it would have been too much effort to resist.

As soon as Valorin appears, Emalin runs up and throws her arms around him. This makes Gim uncomfortable, but she doesn’t think the demon will act until it knows it has been found out. Hawen approaches and starts chastising the boy, which causes Emalin to withdraw. When Gim steps towards Valorin and raises a hand, Hawen shuts up. 

Gim says, loudly, “I need you all to know, something awful has befallen your clansman, Valorin.” Valorin starts objecting, but Gim keeps talking, and the demon must understand that objecting won’t work, because it switches to smirking. Gim says, “Valorin was driven to desperation, and he sought an edge; he turned to blood magic, and he left himself open to invasion.” Gim hears several gasps. Emalin starts crying, but when she sees that Valorin is still smirking, she backs away from him.

Hawen, raising his fist and leaning forward aggressively, says, “If he is possessed, you did this to him!” Delrin steps between Hawen and Gim, but she indicates he should stay back.

Gim says, “I suspect I am not the only one who knows you are lying, Hawen. You knew he was possessed. I could tell you were lying to Varric when we first got here, and knowing that, it didn’t take me long to find the young possessed mage. You pushed Valorin until he cracked, and you tell everyone _I_ am the threat. I can do some interesting things, Hawen, but I can’t cause people to be possessed by sloth demons.”

Valorin, sounding bored, says, “You know, you are really being quite bothersome.”

Emalin says, “That is not Valorin.”

Valorin says, “Oh, but it is. He’s in here with me. He tried to cut a few corners. He _did_ do the work to get Lindiranae’s talisman, but his use of the talisman in a blood magic rite he didn’t bother to properly learn about was...dare I say it? Slothful.” As soon as the word, slothful, comes out of Valorin’s mouth, the boy’s form starts melting into the slouching posture and desiccated limbs of a sloth demon. The demon laughs. “And you have interrupted our plans to travel to the human war zone to a special place where the veil is thin. He would have had _so_ much fun.” The demon laughs again. Gim sees more than one person shudder.

Loranil rushes forward. He says, “Save him! I’ve seen what you can do. He’s not bad; he’s just young.”

Delrin says, “Sadly, boys sometimes die from reckless mistakes. My training says that even if we were able to kill the sloth demon in the Fade, the boy’s soul will be forever open to more of of its kind.”

Solas says, “For once, I am in agreement with your training.” Turning to Loranil, Solas says, “You have seen her save no one, and even if she had...”

The demon had gone immobile when Solas started talking, but now it interrupts by yelling, “Wolf!” and lunging forward to attack Solas. Solas raises one hand, and the demon is frozen solid with small ice crystals scattering off it in all directions. Simultaneously, arrows from three different directions, and one crossbow bolt, impale the demon. Emalin cringes back and continues softly crying.

Gim, who doesn’t want to think about what Solas was saying, sees a small metallic thing on the ground near the body, so she picks it up. After looking at it, she walks over to Emalin and hands it to her. She says, “Your brother died for this; may his soul make it safely to the beyond. A talisman from one of the last Emerald Knights. Keep it safe.”

While she is talking, Nissa and Ithiren move to the body that was once Valorin.They wrap it in a long cloth and carry it out of the camp. Those not following Nissa and Ithiren return to their business in other parts of the camp. Hawen, the very picture of a defeated man, does not move.

Gim turns to Hawen. She tries to pretend that there is no history with him; she tries to speak to him as she would a friend. She says, “Keeper, your clan is hurt. You have no First, you have no Second, and you are too small to make it in this war-torn province. My people can replenish your supplies, repair your aravels, and provide food, but we will not be here forever. Can we help you to join another clan? The Lavellan, the Sabrae, the Ralaferin, the Alerion: they would all take you in. We would also be glad to have you in the Inquisition, though I understand you do not want that.”

Hawen listens to this speech in silence with his head down. When he finally raises his head, Gim is surprised to see sadness and not anger. Hawen says, “I know this. I’ve been hiding it from myself, but I know it. We will accept your help to ready us for travel, and if some in our clan wish to join the Inquisition, they may do so. I hope few of them do, because we need to travel to find Tavin and his company in the Emerald Graves. After we reunite, we will talk as a group. Perhaps we will head for the Free Marches or Antiva.”

Gim is confused. What just happened? Where did the man who threatened her go? Pride is asking to manifest, and Gim doesn’t know how to respond, so she allows it.

Hawen watches as the blue seams run and an elven woman appears. Whoever she is, Varric recognizes her. Gim hears Pride say, “Brother, you are a proud man. There is no shame in accepting help when it is sincere. These people, this Inquisition, will cleanse Var Bellanaris, and they will make sure your people are ready to travel. Allow Gim to heal you as she healed the others. She was not actually challenging your authority; she is just resentful of her upbringing. She will not lecture you.”

Hawen says, “Marethari. I have tried. I have failed my people.”

Pride says, “Nonsense. Many in your shoes would have done much worse. Now, one day at a time, step into your future.”

Hawen watches again as the blue seams bring Gim’s form back. When she is settled, he offers his hand. She scans him. He is older than she thought, and she thinks his brain might be showing signs of late-in-life deterioration. She does what she can.

Gim says, “May we camp in the field upriver?” Hawen nods. Gim says, “Varric, why not take Loranil hunting. I’m sure he is a good hunter. Bring back whatever appropriate game that you can. Delrin and Krem, do you think you could go back to that Inquisition camp and tell the head scout that I would like to speak to him, here, tomorrow morning? We will have dinner for you when you return. Dorian, I assume you brought the skull and the Bloodstone; please prepare them so that, tonight Cole and I can help you invite Anaximander here. I have a feeling he could be a real help to us tomorrow. But first I need to speak with Solas. After I take my leave from the keeper, of course. Keeper?”

The keeper doesn’t say thank you, but he nods respectfully, and that is close enough. Gim’s whole party starts gathering the horses to take them to the camping spot. Solas and Gim start setting up camp, and the rest of the party scatters to fulfill Gim’s wishes.

After working independently for a while, Gim and Solas start work on the same tent. Without looking at Solas, and without slowing down on her task, Gim asks, “Do you think you can explain why you are so angry?”

Solas replies in kind by speaking abstractly while keeping busy. He says, “I am not angry at _you_ as much as I am at Pride. Perhaps I have reacted out of all proportion. I have such a wealth of experience going back for so long that each act of import, each loss, causes echoes in my mind. I know Pride is inside you, feeling what you feel, hearing what you think, and I do not trust it. I imagine it told you that an attempted redemption of this sort has been done before. Which I do not dispute.” 

Solas busies himself with ropes and canvas for a while before he continues, “But did it tell you how rare is the situation that allows a redemption to even be attempted? I doubt it told you that more such attempts have failed than have succeeded. I doubt further that it told you what happens to those who attempt to help the corrupted and fail. And finally, I _know_ that it did not tell you that _it_ was corrupted, and then redeemed. And most importantly, that consensus that it _had_ been fully redeemed was not universal.”

Gim stops even pretending to work. She thinks about what Solas has said. She did know some of those things; she guessed others; she is surprised by none. Part of her thinks she should thank him for the information and then be quiet. But if he wants to have a relationship with her, if a true partnership could even be possible, then she had better have the courage to tell the truth. She feels more fearful than she did when they were closing rifts earlier today as she says, “It is possible that I don’t believe in the dichotomy of spirit versus demon. Fully redeemed or not, Pride has been a good friend to me. Wisdom may be different when she comes out of my orb, just as I would be different if I lost an eye...or an arm. Would you think less of me if my life experiences left scars? We will know one day if redeemed-Wisdom is familiar to us, or we will not. In either case, I choose to celebrate our victory today.

“Yes, I knew I was endangering myself. To be exact, I endanger myself every time I leave my Thaig, but then, many people expose themselves to danger when they leave their homes. I am aware that you think me more crucial to Thedas’s future than others are. It may just be my visitor, but I believe you feel the same way about yourself: you have plans for the future that can _only_ be fulfilled by you, _Wolf_. And still you risk your life for me and for others. In future Redcliffe, you died helping Cassandra—if you tell me you would have been unwilling to risk your life to save Wisdom, I will not believe you. 

“I could be wrong, but I detect an emotion that I have never felt in you before. I think you are jealous. You don’t like my getting advice from Pride. You don’t like my keeping my thoughts from you. Well, if you had not been avoiding my Thaig, you could have discussed the advice Pride gave me. You knew where our party was going and what we were going to do, and you didn’t talk to me about it. Just like you didn’t talk to me about the dangers of moving the mark. If you want your thoughts, your worries, and your hopes to be part of my crucial decisions, then you have to start sharing your thoughts, your worries, and your hopes with me.”

Gim has never said anything close to this to Solas. She started this adventure in Haven by being willing to accept anything from him—even his ending her life. She healed him, and she give him advice based on her studies, but she never questioned his essential seniority. In some sense, he was the custodian of wisdom in their relationship. Now Wisdom can consult with neither of them, but she is in Gim’s possession. Is this just a whimsically metaphorical coincidence? Is this part of maturing? Is Solas going to be willing to accept this kind of challenge from her, or was her being biddable a requirement of their relationship? He may have stopped using the word months ago, but does he still think of her as a _da’len_?

Solas looks startled. The tents are all up, so Gim begins setting up her cooking gear. Solas leaves for a while, and then returns with several pieces of brushwood, which he stacks neatly by her kitchen area in just the way he knows she likes it. He walks back into the brush, and the emerges towing a large log. He places it near the fire, and then he drags another log until it is perpendicular to the first

Solas sits in the center of the first log. He says, “May I ask you to sit with me for a moment? It won’t take long.” Gim approaches and then sits next to Solas. He takes her hand and caresses it lightly. He looks into her eyes, and for the first time since they left Skyhold after Wisdom’s capture, he doesn’t look angry or irritated. She smiles at him. He smiles back. She thinks she detects shame or sadness.

He says, “ _Ir abelas, Da’ean_. My vision of my self and my acts is not always clear. I want you to know that I heard everything you said, and I heard much truth in your words. I will think on recent events and my behavior. But I need you to know that there are complications—important aspects of our situation that you do not know. I can see you thinking that I should just tell you of these complications, but it is not so simple. Do you remember when we were in the Hinterlands and I told you that you must reach some realizations on your own? I have been struggling with how to tell you what you need to know without keeping you from reaching your own conclusions.”

Gim can hear the honesty in his words. She is not sure what to say back to him. Perhaps this is the time for Pride to have its requested conversation with Solas. As soon as she thinks this, Pride makes it clear that Gim and Solas are doing fine without it.

Gim says, “I trust you, Solas. If it is important for me to come to certain understandings by myself, I am willing to do so. The exception being if there is crucial information about something of overwhelming importance to me. Lando’s hand is now safe, and Wisdom’s situation won’t be changing anytime soon. Right now, the only crucial topics I can think of are Cassandra’s pregnancy and any aspect of our ability to defeat Corypheus.”

Solas says, “You already know my shameful secret about Corypheus, and I never even knew much about pregnancy among my people, much less among humans. I will happily do research about those—or any other topics—if you think it will help.” After a moment spent stroking Gim’s hand, Solas says, “There are topics you could have put on your list; topics about which I would feel a need to answer with extreme care, but those two are completely safe.”

There. He has left the door open. Should she ask? He must want her to ask, or else why say what he has said? She feels cold as she takes a deep breath. She says, “Alright. What is a topic I could raise about which you would feel constrained to not give me too many answers?”

Solas’s gaze is intense. She somehow feels that she just lost a contest between them. Then, suddenly one of Solas’s rare and dazzling smiles spreads across his face. He says, “I would have to answer with extreme care if you were to ask me to detail the similarities and differences between your relationship with me and your relationship with Varric.”

Gim laughs and Solas laughs along with her. All that serious talk, and he retreats to simple flirting. 

Right? Flirting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Atrast vala_ Is a dwarven greeting.
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome here or via email to kinako.aooo@gmail.com.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta, terriblygenuineguy.


	16. Will Serve Our Long Interrogatories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando and Cassandra prepare for the Winter Palace

After Gim’s traveling party leaves for the Dales, the advisors claim every second of time that Lando will give them. Lando is eager to throw himself into the work: first because it is important, and second because he would be willing to do almost anything if it would keep him from worrying about his sister. He thinks he is purely concerned for her until he catches himself bemoaning that it was _Gim’s_ party that left and not _their_ party that left. She is out _doing_ things and he is in the war room _talking_ about doing things. Even after that realization, he just can’t give up the idea that things would go better if he were with her. Gim will be showing up in the Dales to confront the mages who summoned Wisdom—except that Gim can’t help but arrive days after Wisdom was forced into such a fragile position. Those who would know how to do such a thing—and would do it—are clearly not concerned for Wisdom’s well-being. Lando has spent his life talking to Gim about spirits, and while he does not claim to be as expert as Gim or Solas, he cannot see how the attempt to save Wisdom can succeed; Solas’s behavior shows that he feels similarly. If Gim loses the closest thing to a mother she has ever had, will the people with her be able to support and console her? Will they understand that for Gim to lose Wisdom would be as devastating to Gim as it would be for Krem to lose Bull or for Varric to lose Hawke?

Lando spends most of the day in the war room. Participating in planning isn’t so bad, and he doesn’t mind making the final decisions on crucial matters, but he just hates trying to memorize everything about the the effete Orlesian nobility. He knows all three activities are important, and he does his best to make informed and wise decisions, but he must be letting his frustration with rote parroting show. 

Leliana says, “As I understand it, you have the entire Chant of Light memorized. Orlais is no longer the vast empire that it was, and I would think this information would be much easier for you to absorb.”

Lando sighs and says, “Perhaps if you put it in four-beat meter with occasional loose rhymes, I would have an easier time.”

Leliana gives Lando a calculating look and says, “Really? In that case:

Florianne always is found in the shadows  
Supporting her brother in moving ahead.  
Florianne seems to smile without guile  
Beware such assumptions—they might leave you dead.”  


Lando snorts before saying, “Very nice. Are you going to compose the Chant de Noblesse, just so I can memorize it?”

Leliana smirks and says, “I have done more difficult things when the need arose.”

Lando says, “I would hate to be the cause of your squandering your talents so. Just switch off the brief on the Lords and Ladies with the other things we must do. My mind gets tired of memorization after too much at once, but if I come back to it, I can start anew.”

Josephine interjects, “Why then, I have the perfect topic to make you completely forget Orlais. We have here a request to the Inquisitor from Clan Lavellan. It seems they need our help, and they know exactly who Lando is.”

Lando will have to buy Krem a round of drinks; he now realizes how naive he and Gim were to think they could hide their origins.The message from Deshanna is very formal, yet it still manages to make Lando feel like he is being talked down to. It reads,

> Da'len,  
> 
> 
> I would not trouble you normally. You have enough on your shoulders, fighting ancient Tevinter magisters while disowning your people. Unfortunately, the rifts that plague this land have spread chaos and fear along with them, and many seek to take advantage of it.  
> 
> 
> Bandits are attacking Clan Lavellan. The raiders are well armed and heavily armored, and they come in numbers our hunters cannot match. We had settled in a small unclaimed valley not far from Wycome, a safe place with few rifts—but these bandits may force us to seek a new home. If your Inquisition can help, you might save your old clan much hardship.  
>  Dareth shiral,  
> 
> 
> Keeper Istimaethoriel Lavellan

Lando’s initial reaction is to leave them to their own problems, but Deshanna, with whom he is apparently no longer on a first-name basis, kept her promises concerning Gim to the letter—even if she did keep them in a very cold and uncaring manner. Plus, Josephine points out that if these armored bandits are harassing Clan Lavellan because of Lavellan’s connection to the Inquisition, it is the Inquisition’s duty to help the Clan—no matter what their history with Gim and Lando.

Lando asks, “How does this affect our story about coming from ‘vaguely near Arnsberg’? If we acknowledge Clan Lavellan, that will lead to other problems. Many will question our lack of vallaslin—which they will correctly see as our rejection of Dalish culture. If our old clan knows about us, other Dalish will as well.”

Josephine says, “The world has much to worry about these days. You actually _are_ from a region that is quite close to Arnsberg—at least from the perspective of the Southern Thedas. I suggest that you leave this communication to me, and if we have to interact with any Dalish in person, we should reconsider at that time.” 

With that covered, each advisor suggests an approach to help Clan Lavellan. Lando chooses Leliana’s suggestion, because she not only promises to help the clan, but also to find answers about what is actually going on.

Soon after that, Leliana goes off to ‘check in on various arrangements’, and Cullen and Josephine take Lando to the throne-like chair in the main hall. There Lando sits in state and prepares to pass judgement on someone who apparently has been confined in the Inquisition dungeon for weeks. Lando is horrified by the idea of a prisoner being kept in _his_ dungeon—even for a night. Josephine hastens to assure him that the man has been confined in comfort.

Lando _almost_ regrets considering the prisoner’s comfort once Cullen brings forth Gereon Alexius. Alexius’s eyes are downcast, and his every movement projects defeat. Since Dorian has told Lando that Felix succumbed to the Blight while they were in Frostback Basin, Lando doesn’t have to guess why Alexius looks despondent.

Josephine leads off the judgement by saying, “You recall Gereon Alexius of Tevinter. Ferelden has given him to us as acknowledgement of your aid. The formal charges are apostasy, attempted enslavement, and attempted assassination—on your own life, no less. Tevinter has disowned and stripped him of his rank. You may judge the former magister as you see fit.”

Lando would have much preferred to have never seen the man again, but he will do his duty. While looking at Alexius, all Lando feels is revulsion...and perhaps a modicum of pity. Lando’s first inclination is to have the man executed, but he can’t quite throw away all the knowledge Alexius has. He asks Josephine if Alexius could be safely confined while researching magic arcana for the Inquisition. When Josephine says she could make it so; that is what he chooses. Once Alexius is led away, Lando asks Josephine if she can do what she can to delay the inevitable meeting between Gim and Alexius as long as possible. Josephine nods, but she doesn’t look like she understands why Lando would want that. Lando thinks he likes the idea of Solas talking to Alexius even less, but for some reason he doesn’t want to bring that up with Josephine. For a moment, Lando almost decides to renege on his mercy and ask Alexius to be executed after all, but he lets the moment pass.

The next judgement is much easier on him. When Cullen leads the Avvar man forward, Lando knows immediately who he is. He has never met Movran the Under, but Movran’s paint and decoration—not to mention his customs—are unmistakable. Lando immediately catches the eye of a servant and asks that someone send for Amund.

Eyes wide, Josephine says, “This was a surprise. While you were in Frostback Basin, we discovered this man attacking. The building. With a...goat. Chief Movran the Under. He feels slighted by the killing of his Avvar tribesmen. Who repeatedly attacked you first. What should we do with him? Where...should he go?”

Soon after Josephine finishes her presentation, Amund approaches. After conferring with Amund, Lando says, “You answered the death of your clan by smacking my holding with goat’s blood, as is only proper. I completely understand, and I hold no malice for this act. I know of your clan’s fierceness by reputation, and I would welcome your fighting at our side. You can either join the Inquisition, which several other Avvar from Frostback Basin have already done, or we can supply you with as many weapons as you can carry and transport you to Tevinter. As I understand it, before your son set his sights on me, he was planning on fighting Tevinters. I would make it possible for you to complete his original goal.”

Movran laughs with what looks like honest glee. He says, “My idiot boy got us something after all!” After a short pause, he asks to talk to Amund before he makes his choice. Lando says that’s fine, and Josephine should feel free to either find Movran lodgings or weapons—or both—without needing to check with him. When Lando leaves the hall, Amund and Movran are conversing like the old friends they are. Lando suspects Amund will take his former chief to the area where the tribesmen stay, and that Movran will ultimately join the Inquisition.

When he leaves Amund and Movran, Lando takes off quickly so that he can find Cassandra before he is dragged back to the war room. He first goes to their quarters, but she isn’t there. He next checks the courtyards and soon finds her—once again wearing her armor—directing the packing for the trip to Halamshiral.

She has the grace to look sheepish. When he drags her away for a quick squeeze, she says, “I know I said I was done with hiding my condition, but Josephine will be delivering appropriate clothing for me tonight, and everything else I own either doesn’t fit or feels indecent. From tomorrow, I will not wear my armor until after I give birth.” 

Lando assures her that he doesn’t object to her working; after all, she has directed more travel for the Chantry and the Divine than anyone else in the Inquisition. He doesn’t say it, but he knows she hates being sidelined as much as he does. He is also worried about how sidelined she will feel once she has an infant in her arms; is she going to somehow wear armor while suckling their daughter? He wouldn’t put it past her.

For a short while, he enjoys running errands for her, but soon a servant comes to request that he return to the war room. He wishes he had Gim with him in the war room. How she would laugh at Josephine’s expression when they were discussing members of the Council of Heralds, and Lando briefly confuses Lady Mantillon and Cyril de Montfort! Hard tasks are always easier with Gim’s sharp tongue in attendance.

Eventually the advisors release him to return to his quarters. When he enters his sitting room, he finds three new outfits for Cassandra carefully laid out on the settee. The trousers have extra belly room with a system of drawstrings to allow for growth. The luxuriously-lined tunics have peplums that almost look like a skirt—as well as slanted plackets to allow for a bit of obfuscation. Lando wouldn’t exactly say the style completely camouflages pregnancy, but he predicts that—given Cassandra’s build—many people will end up being left in doubt. He carefully packs all but one outfit in Cassandra’s gear—leaving the most plain outfit ready to be worn—before entering their room.

Cassandra is already sleeping. She wakes enough to scoot in for a kiss and cuddle. Lando contentedly breathes in her aroma of cookies and watches the outline of her belly rhythmically moving in the moonlight. In this moment, all his desire to be with Gim evaporates, and he doesn’t want to be anywhere but next to Cassandra. It doesn’t take long before he joins her in sleep.

In the morning, while assembling in the courtyard, Lando is happy to see that Iron Bull is joining the party. Lando asks him about his trip to Haven and they talk about who is his acting lieutenant now that Krem is away so much. Turns out it is Dalish. Lando still thinks that is an unfortunate name, but this isn’t his concern. He says, “I find it noteable that a member of the Qun has chosen a mage—and a female one at that—to lead his mercenary company into battle.”

Iron Bull laughs sardonically and says, “Don’t let Dalish hear you call her a mage, but I concede your point: my people would never let Dalish lead, or even fight. But then...I was able to hire Dalish because _your_ people kicked her out of her clan.”

Lando shakes his head, but he has a smile on his face as he says, “Oh, did I somehow imply that I thought the Qun was worse than the other systems of government we have in Thedas? All the people who run the various governments say they are acting for the greater good and that is why they have to be so drastically unfair to particular classes of people; I don’t believe any of them. You like to talk about all the viddathari who end up in the Qun because they were enslaved or they longed to have a purpose or whatever. But you and I have talked about how the Qun treats independent thinkers. You told me that strong-minded, talented, individuals would be likely to be...what did you say? I think it was ‘given a poison called qamek’ and that they’d become ‘polite, happy laborers for the rest of their lives’ and ‘they’d have a handler to help them eat and make sure they didn’t crap their pants’.” From what I have seen of the Chargers, that would be the fate of every single member of your company.”

Iron Bull says, “If we are going to be honest, that fate is for non-viddathari, so my guys would have it even worse. I won’t be taking them back to Par Vollen when I am recalled.”

Lando says, “Bull, as I understand it, the leaders of the Qun have said their goal is to ‘enlighten’ the rest of Thedas and bring it into harmony with the Qun. Are you okay with this?”

Bull says, “And as I understand it, you are being called the prophet of a religion that exterminated your people like vermin in the process of reneging on a promise made to an elf by the leader of that religion. Are you okay with this?”

Lando says, “I most certainly am not okay with it, but _I_ never called myself a prophet of Andraste, and unlike your identifying yourself as one of the people of the Qun, I am neither Andrastean nor a supporter of the Chantry.”

Bull says, “So we both see problems with the organizations that run our lives. You feel superior to me because you disavow loyalty to the group that is pulling your strings. If that gets you through the night as you lie next to the Right Hand of the Divine, good for you.”

Lando says, “You are very persuasive, and this is just a little friendly verbal sparring. I don’t like the Qun, but I have no problem with you—assuming you continue to treat your fellow members of the Inquisition well. I do not mean to offend you.”

Bull brings up his hands, palm out, in a placating gesture. He says, “No offense taken. You aren’t the first _basra_ who has asked me about the Qun. I don’t know why I have these little talks: I’m not a priest, and I don’t claim to have all the answers. You are _Basalit-an_ , as are all of your companions, and I will continue to work well with each of you.”

In the distance, Cassandra walks to her carriage in her new ensemble. Lando was right: someone who didn’t know her well might not know that she is pregnant, but from his reaction, Bull certainly does, After looking at Cass, Bull raises an appreciative eyebrow to Lando and says, “Nice.”

Lando feels his face move through many expressions as he tries to think of something clever to say. He finally decides to go with the truth: “I have been fortunate; I have found my heart.”

Lando expects Iron Bull to rib him about such a declaration, but Iron Bull goes still and looks respectful. He says, “Despite our previous conversation, I can see that there are some advantages to your system. The idea of bonding with one’s Kadan is interesting. I have been thinking about that myself.” Lando can see that Bull’s eyes are following another person moving through the courtyard behind Lando. When Lando turns, he sees the person Bull has been watching: Cullen.

Lando says, “Cullen was in Kirkwall when your former Arishok and his people tried to take over the city. I imagine he has strong feelings about Qunari—especially sneaky ones.”

Bull’s voice drops as he talks to his co-conspirator. He says, “Hey. I am all for strong feelings. He likes chess; I like chess. It needn’t be more complicated than that. And until he decides if he wants it to be more complicated than that, there are always the kitchen maids. But you know, I kind of like wielding the allure of the forbidden.“ 

Lando almost bursts out laughing at the eyebrow wiggle Bull finished his speech with. Instead, he says, “I bet you do!” and goes off to join Cassandra in their carriage.

When he climbs into the carriage, he and Cassandra are alone. Lando says, “Don’t get too accustomed to our privacy. I am told that Leliana has a full schedule of people to ride with us.”

Cassandra starts to respond, when the door to the carriage opens, and Fiona gets in. Fiona says, “Excuse me, Inquisitor; Lady Cassandra. Leliana wanted me to make sure I explained why I am your first carriage companion. While I am not the healer your sister is said to be, I have some healing magic, and I have delivered many babies.”

Cassandra says, “I hope we will not need your skills on this trip.”

Fiona says, “Leliana told me that Gim often attended you, and this made me think perhaps you are having a difficult pregnancy. Is there anything I can do for you?”

Cassandra says, “I believe mine is an easy pregnancy, though some of that ease is surely attributable to Gim, who banished every sore back, digestive ill, or headache I ever had—even if I didn’t tell her.”

Lando only realizes that Fiona has been moving when she goes completely still. When Fiona finally moves, she looks at Cassandra, across at Lando, and then back at Cassandra. She says, “With what potions? What herbs? I know of no reliable cures for those ills for those with child.”

Lando says, “She doesn’t usually use potions. She just scans her patients and corrects what she calls imbalances.”

Fiona says, “I must have an opportunity to talk with her about this. But...Lady Cassandra, I am not that kind of healer. I can stop bleeding, and I know how to feel for proper placement of a baby, how to encourage better placement, and how to care for a laboring mother and a new babe, but I cannot help with the other ills you mention. I can rub your back or find you a drink when you need it, but I doubt I can do more to make you comfortable than the Inquisitor can.”

Cassandra says, “Please do not concern yourself, Grand Enchanter. We were not depending on expert care on the road, and yet, if the occasion rises, we will be grateful for your help. I know that Gim tried to teach her healing techniques to the Avvar augur who traveled with us, but he didn’t seem to understand her ability to scan her patients. I know that she scanned you yesterday. Was that experience odd for you?”

Fiona says, “While she scanned me, I felt nothing but the rise of her connection to the Fade. After, when she told me what she had learned from scanning me, I was quite shocked. She knew I had given birth long ago—long before the Fifth Blight.” When Cassandra looks surprised, Fiona continues, “I wouldn’t have mentioned it, but I know Lando heard her ask me about my child, and I know it is wrong to ask a man to keep things from his wife.”

Cassandra says, “We would never spill your secrets.”

Fiona says, “I believe you, which is why I intend now to go even further. I am going to tell you who my son is. I would prefer you did not pass this on...unless there comes a point when knowing this would be of significant help to the Inquisition’s fight against the Elder One. My son is the Alistair Theirin, King of Ferelden. He does not know that his mother is an elf. He was raised to believe a human servant was his mother. I don’t think it would be safe for people to know he is elf-blooded.” Fiona’s eyes flick towards Cassandras belly, which also contains an elf-blood child.

Cassandra is reassuring Fiona—telling her how closely they will keep the secret. Lando is relieved that he doesn't have to speak. The King was so rude to Fiona in Redcliffe. Even though Fiona is a strong woman, her only son’s callous dismissal of her must have hurt her so. Cassandra stops talking and turns to Lando, clearly expecting him to also reassure Fiona of his constancy.

Lando says, “Fiona, even though you don’t remember it, I’ve been with you when you were in utmost extremis, and I have nothing but respect for you. I will protect you and your secret and only reveal it for considerable benefit.”

This leads naturally to Fiona asking about what she does not remember, so Lando spends much of the first leg of their journey talking to Fiona about future Redcliffe. Cassandra asks a few questions and interjects a few observations. Fiona is particularly fascinated with the manner in which Lando learned he was to be a father. That story leads to other questions and stories, and Lando learns much of Fiona’s history and her relationship with old King Maric and the Wardens. It makes the first day pass quickly—although the three of them always stop telling their stories when they stop for a break or a meal.

The first night they camp, and apart from being embarrassed by the opulence of his tent, Lando is very comfortable. Cassandra is clearly relieved to be out of the carriage, and he showers her with attention in the brief period between dinner and sleep.

The next few days of travel resemble the first, and in time to come, Lando will never be able to separate those travel days from each other. Every night after that first in the tent is spent in an inn, and never after the first day does Cassandra ride with exactly the same passengers for the whole day, but other than that, the days all blend together. Lando sometimes rides Kell—his original mount that he first met in Haven—but most often he stays in the carriage with Cassandra. Sometimes Cassandra reads if she thinks Lando is busy, but if he tries to catch sight of what she is reading, she is clearly embarrassed. He does not invade her reading privacy after she makes it clear that she doesn’t want to talk about it.

One of the nights on the road, he receives a message from Gim telling him that she is safe, Wisdom is healing, and she is interacting with the Tillahnnen clan. At first he is relieved, but then he finds new things to worry about. He asks Josephine how they should cope with all the Dalish knowing about Gim and about him, but she says they should wait to talk to Gim about it before they leap to any decisions. From this point, Lando finds his impatience to reunite with Gim rising.

Finally, after days of slow and formal travel, they are approaching Halamshiral. Lando is riding in the carriage with Cassandra and Josephine—listening to yet another lecture on the Great Game—when he hears a commotion outside the carriage. Josephine slides the window panel and sticks her head out. When she brings her head back in, she has a huge smile on her face. She says, “I am sure we will talk later,” and steps out of the carriage. Lando looks at Cassandra, and she looks back with a face as curious as he is sure his is.

Before he can wonder long, someone holds the door of the carriage wide open and Gim launches herself into the carriage and into Lando’s arms, and then, more gently, into Cassandra’s arms. Around the time a glowing Gim starts settling into the seat next to Cassandra, Varric climbs into the carriage and sits next to Lando.

Gim is talking to Cassandra in the low, private voice of the healer, so Lando turns to Varric. 

Lando says, “I received Gim’s message, so please start with the last of your stay with the Dalish. How did Gim do leading? And how did Delrin cope?”

Varric says, “Gim was great. She was clear and kept to her point even when good old Chuckles was yelling at her. Delrin, I think, is a bit worshipful. I’m not sure, but I think she could have asked him to slit his own throat and he would have done it. He was a fine guy to have along, and by the last day, he was much more natural.”

Lando says, “How was that last day?”

Varric says, “This is going to sound odd, but it was kinda fun. Leading up to that day, there was all this drama with Wisdom and the Dalish keeper who didn’t like Gim and so on. But the final day, everything was clear. Dorian had his Mortalitasi skull with him, and since what we mostly did that day was kill undead and demons, he was quite useful. When we would be fighting undead, Dorian would report who was pulling their strings, and Solas and I would join with Dorian to take the guy out at range. Except the ‘guy’ was usually a creepy revenant. Once the revenant was dead, the dead who had been controlled by the revenant would drop to the ground, and then Anaximander would, so I am told, invite spirits to reanimate the bodies to attack their former allies.”

Lando says, “Invite?”

Varric says, “Oh yes. Dorian reports that invitation rather than coercion is perfectly in keeping with Mortalitasi principles. Also, did you know that Gim can now communicate with Dorian without talking? It’s weird and it is making me jealous. She tells her spirit something, the spirit tells Anaximander, and Anaximander tells Dorian. I told Dorian he runs the risk of being permanently stationed in Skyhold at Leliana’s right hand, so now he wants us to keep it quiet. Not from you two, of course.”

Cassandra and Gim have finished their more private conversation, and they clearly heard the last of what Varric said. Cassandra says, “If that works, then it would work with other necromancers, spirit mediums, and Fadewalkers. It needn’t be Dorian who stays in Skyhold for it to be a good idea. And Lando, Gim says our daughter is thriving, and I am also in great shape, though I have to say, I’m in better shape now that Gim has banished my travel sickness.”

Lando is aghast. He says, “The carriage made you travel sick and you never said?”

Cassandra says, “What would be the point? We have all endured worse than a little queasiness.”

Gim says, “Well, I won’t be leaving you before you have your child in your arms, so no more stoicism will be allowed. I want to make sure you feel wonderful. And I must say, this outfit is very nice.”

Cassandra says, “You should see our garments for the ball. We all have matching Inquisition coats—including me. We should be a sight.”

Gim says, “Solas wants to try to blend in as an elven servant. He may not like to wear the coat.”

Cassandra says, “Well, perhaps Josephine can find something that he can wear in addition to the coat that will mark him as an Inquisition servant.”

Gim says, “I just don’t want to have to fight with him about it.”

Lando says, “I take it he was broody on the trip to the Dales?”

Varric whistles and says, “Oh yeah. I thought it was possible he and Beauty were going to come to blows.”

Lando says, “Am I to conclude that Solas did not approve of Gim’s method of saving Wisdom?”

Lando can see that Gim is not eager to answer this question. Varric purses his lips and exhales heavily before he says, “He did not. And even Gim admits now that perhaps she took too many risks. Solas also isn’t sure that Gim actually _did_ save Wisdom, but we won’t know until and unless Wisdom re-emerges. As it is, I choose to believe along with Gim that Wisdom will come out no worse for the experience.”

Lando doesn’t understand much of what Varric says, but he can see that Gim doesn’t want to discuss this further now. He can also detect the vibration of carriage wheels over cobblestones. They don’t have much longer before their trip is over. He says, “I suppose that was too complicated to put into a brief message. No doubt you will explain everything in great detail before the ball.”

Gim says, “Oh, you are going to get details a-plenty! if you think you don’t have to listen to every tiny little detail of the annoying things that Keeper Hawen did, you are mistaken!”

Lando says, “I want to hear it. And I can tell you about Deshana writing the Inquisition for help with bandits, about Bull’s new love object, and about Movran finally showing up in Skyhold. So we can trade stories.”

Gim leans forward and grabs Lando’s hands. She says, “I’m glad we went to the Dales—our acts were crucial—but I hated being away from you. I would happily listen to either of you read an otherwise-boring book to me. I’m just happy to be with you.”

Lando says, “Cassandra has been reading. Perhaps she will read to us.”

Cassandra blushes and says hastily, “Oh, that is not necessary.”

Varric says, “What are you reading, Seeker? Would I like it?”

Cassandra says, “Oh, I am sure you would find that sort of history rather tedious.”

Varric, who must see how much Cassandra wants them to change the subject, says, “You might be surprised what I find interesting.” Varric makes a dive at the pile of items Cassandra has at her side, which causes Cassandra to clutch the pile of fabric and whatnot to her bosom. 

Now Lando is really interested. Gim, on the other hand, looks delighted. Just as the carriage pulls into a courtyard and stops, Gim says, “Oh Varric, you two will have plenty of time to compare reading taste in the future. For the moment, it is time for you and I to show these two around.” She turns to Cassandra and says, “Don’t worry, Cass. We saved the best suite of rooms for you, and I made sure they filled a tub for you. I can make it warm for you, and you can relax before dinner. I know you have spent much time with formal service, so you are unlikely to be as impressed as I have been. These people spend an inordinate amount of time on the inconsequential.”

Cassandra says, “You will receive no argument from me on that topic.” Lando helps Cassandra out of the carriage, but then Gim and Cassandra walk off, and Lando pulls Varric back.

Lando says, “It sounds like things have been touchy with Solas. How much should I worry?”

Varric says, “Things have calmed down some. Solas is brooding less, but he still holds himself apart from the rest of us.”

Lando says, “Did you take this opportunity to be especially charming to Gim?” Lando is just now realizing that he has decided preferences when it comes to Gim finding a mate—though he knows expressing such to Gim would not go well.

Varric says, “Nah. Didn’t seem fair. He held off when I had my issues, so…”

Lando says, “Varric my man, I am not sure you know how to serve your own interests.”

Varric says, “I don’t know how to explain this, but I need Gim to choose my best self. I need to be the man I want her to see.”

Lando says, “It sounds like you are going to be less fun to drink with!”

Varric says, “That is not what I mean. Her opinion of me does not hinge on my being a saint; it does hinge on my being a loyal man of my word.”

As they start walking towards the doorway to the mansion, the shadows to the side of the entranceway give Lando a flash of the verse Leliana composed for him. He says, “Varric, spread the word: while we are here, never assume we are not being overheard when we talk: even in private. Get a mage to put up a privacy shield before discussing anything personal or anything about the Inquisition.”

Varric looks pleased. Lando might even say that he looks proud. Varric says, “Starting to learn the ropes, are you, Braids?”

Lando suddenly feels embarrassed about praise from Varric. He says, “And here I thought you were going to tell me I was being too paranoid.”

Varric says, “We are in Orlais, about to attend a ball in the Winter Palace. I don’t think it is possible to be _too_ paranoid. Now let me show you around. This place has some pretty impressive decorations.”

Lando follows Varric into the building. Probably, all this dramatic building will come to nothing, and the ball will just be a huge bore.

Well, tomorrow will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism are welcome here or via email to kinako.aooo@gmail.com.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta, terriblygenuineguy.
> 
> I keep trying to put in a link to the old pregnancy garment that inspired Cassandra’s outfits, but every time the href gets turned into a nofollow. I can’t figure it out. Anyway, here is the ink to the picture:
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0c1760db5e956615ba766bd2cacf834f/tumblr_ms55qzwiRe1s6snh7o1_500.jpg
> 
> Now imagine the standard inquisition jacket that everyone wears to the Winter Palace painted on the top and trousers below (My Cassandra don’t hold with no skirt nonsense).


End file.
